The Distant Past
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: Secret of the Cursed Mask Kaname is at her home in her own era again! That is until demons started to appear in Japan all over! Now it's her turn to stop the madness. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Demons' Attack, Kagome's Plead

It was a breezy day at the Kuurugi Shrine, I swept leaves off the sidewalk in the middle of the courtyard as the wind pushed my hair back. My long, red pants flowed in the breeze as my white shirt was tucked into my pants. 'Why did dad gave me this outfit?' I thought as I continued brushing the broom back and forth.

A teenage girl ran up the stairs as she panted with short breaths. She ran and ran quickly until she stopped at the middle of the stairs. She panted more as she collapsed on her knees while she held on to her chest. Her short, black bangs fell to her face as her breathed heavily. She stopped breathing as she heard huge stomps from behind as she turned around. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed like bloody murder.

I turned my head around as I heard a scream from the stairs. I started to run as I dropped my broom on the ground. I ran to the top of the stairs as I gasped at the sight below. There were three huge, scaly, demons with long, razor-sharp claws that stood over a fallen, bruised girl. The next thing I knew was that they stared at me after I gasped.

They grinned with evil smiles as one of them stepped over the girl and in front of me. This one was purple and had two, long, curled horns on top of his head. He bended over to my eye level as I stood there terrified as a mouse being chased by a cat. I tried to run away, but my legs were like stick to the ground and wouldn't move. The purple demon grinned a big smile as it started to speak, "My, my, what an appetizing girl." As he opened his mouth, his long, snake-like tongue moved around in front of me as my face turned white.

He turned his head around to the green and the red demons. "You two, take the girl away to the boss, I'll have this one." He said as they nodded and pulled the beaten girl up by her arms and dragged her away. I started to run until I was gripped by a huge, purple tail. "Where do you think you're going?" He said to me as he showed his sharp, shiny teeth. I struggled against his grip until he squeezed me more till I gave up. He chuckled as he pulled me up to his eye level. "I knew you'll give up." He said as he chuckled more. I lifted my head up fast and said to his face, "Yeah, right! Oh flame burning bright!" My held up my hand as I saw and felt the burning power in my hand as his face turned to terrified. "Release your power!" I yelled out as I threw the Shikigami at him. He screamed really loud as I was dropped and landed on my behind as in front of me was a huge pile of ashes.

I stared at it until something hit my head. I looked down to see a small, shining, pink jewel as I picked it up and examined it. 'This looks familiar, where did I see it from?' I stared at it until I heard another scream and it came from the shrine's forest. I stick the jewel in my pocket and ran into the forest.

I ran on and on as I dodged the fallen trees and the branches. I ran until I stopped as I heard voices up ahead. I slowly crept up as I hid behind trees and stopped behind the one that was the closest. I peeked over to see the two demons earlier standing near an old well and holding the girl as her mouth was covered in duct tape and put into a sack. I didn't make a sound as I watched them closely.

"Man, this girl has a big trap." The red one said as he tied the string around the sack tight. The green one stood there as the red one muttered on and on. "Hey, bro, why did we capture the girl for?" the green one asked as his brother slapped his forehead. "You, idiot! We had to capture her because the boss wants us to. If he doesn't get her by the time we get back, we'll perish under his control." He answered as he covered her mouth with extra duct tape. "I know, but what does Naraku need with her? I mean she's just a puny girl." The green one questioned as he scratched his head with his finger.

I stopped as I gathered this in. 'Naraku! It can't be!' I thought as I waited for a moment. As I was in the middle of my thoughts, I accidentally stepped on a twig which made a big noise. I stopped and pushed my back against the tree as I heard them looking around. "What was that?" The red one questioned. The green one rubbed his head again. "I don't know." I heard a punch from the other side. "You idiot, go see what it is." The red one demanded as I heard him grumbling. I felt stiff as I heard big footsteps coming my way. I looked around and saw no way out. 'Oh no, what am I going to do?' I thought as the steps came closer and closer.

The green one peeked around the tree Kaname hid behind and found nothing. He looked around as Kaname, who's up in the tree, sighed with relief. 'There's got to be a way to get the girl away from them.' I thought as I tried to think. I put my hands near the pockets as I felt something big in it. I put my hand in and pulled out a pack of firecrackers. 'That's right! I left the firecrackers from my dad's joke box in my pocket!' I thought as I looked around. I stopped as the green one went back to the well. 'Well, here it goes.' I thought as I pulled out a match and struck it as the flame was lit on top of the match. I ignited the firecrackers and threw them far away. After a couple of seconds, I heard the firecrackers going off near the forest entrance.

"What was that!" The red one questioned loudly as he tried to speak over the noise level. "I don't know!" The green one said as he covered his ears from the loud, painful noise. "Let's get out of here!" The red one cried out. "What about the boss's orders about the girl!" The green one shouted over the noise. "Who cares!" The red one yelled out as he jumped into the abandoned well as the green one jumped in after.

I giggled at them as I jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. I ran to the girl and pulled off the sack and the duct tape. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I checked her over for serious injuries. Frankly, there were none. I looked her over as her long, black hair covered her face and her yellow dress was covered in dirt along with her small blue jacket. I felt a familiar thing inside of me until she started to speak in a little, weak voice. "I...Inuysha…Please help him…please!" I realized who she was as the memories of the dream came through my head. "Kagome." I said silently as I watched her squirm and shake.

'Oh no, if that is true, then the others are in...' I thought until I heard something in the bushes. I turned around to them as my dad came running through. "Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked him as he panted as he leaned against the trees. "I heard screams outside and I thought that was you. What are you doing here? Who's that girl?" He asked as he came walking to me. "This is my friend, Kagome Higurashi.  
She was attacked by hoodlums as she was dragged here and tried to fight them off, but beaten her up." I lied as I don't want my dad to know the whole truth. He stopped for a minute until he said, "Well, that what maybe happened, anyway, we need to get this girl back to the house." He said as he picked her up and started to walk away.

I stood for a moment thinking of something until I heard dad's voice. "Kaname, aren't you coming?" He said to me as I snapped out. "Oh, coming!" I looked at the old well again and ran to catch up with them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you like it. Send a review!


	2. Time Travel, Fighting the Odds

This is my second chapter! Yay! Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Travel, Fighting the Odds

I sat in the chair next to the bed where Kagome was under the covers. I watched as Dad put a folded, wet towel on her forehead. He looked at her before he looked at me. "When she wakes up, make sure to give her these." I opened my right hand as three light blue pills landed in my palm. "Make sure she doesn't choke as she swallows them." He warned me as he left my room.

I turned around from the doorway and looked at her. 'Why is Naraku here? He's dead! Or I think he is. What does he want with Kagome?' I thought as I spaced out through reality. "This must be a dream." I said out loud as I lay back against the chair. I picked up the remote on the table and pressed the on button. The television's screen flashed as I channel-surfed through. I flipped through a lot of channels until I stopped on the news channel.

"Today, there were strange sightings at one shrine. Many people claimed to saw monsters or demons running around the local shrine, the Kuurugi Shrine." The anchorman said as images appeared on the TV. There were pictures of the demons she fought today and other pictures of other demons terrorizing the town.

"We are live to one of the demons' target." The anchorman said as the image switched to a much older woman standing in front of a broken house. "What happened as the demons came in to the picture?" he questioned as the woman's face was filled with fear. "W-well, t-they c-came h-here and d-destroyed m-my entire h-house t-to p-pieces." The woman stuttered with fright. "What happened next?" he questioned as I closed in to listen. "T-the d-demons k-kept s-saying 'Find the girl, destroy the dogs, and Naraku ruled the world with evil' a-all o-over." The woman stuttered as her whole body shook with fright.

I turned the TV off as I put my hand on my forehead. 'Find the girl, Kagome, kill the dogs? What is this? Kill the dogs. What do they mean?' she thought as she leaned back. An image quickly flashed through her mind. As she was in deep thought, Kagome coughed loudly that made Kaname snapped out. She quickly gave Kagome the medicine and gave her the glass of water. She opened her eyes to Kaname as her eyes widened. She grasped my shirt and shook me hard. "Oh, my god, Kaname! Where am I! Am I dead! I got to be! Oh, Inuyasha, I'll never see you again!" She cried out dramatically as she sobbed in my blanket.

I stared at her before I said, "First of all, you're in my room. Second, you're not dead. Third, you're going to see Inuyasha." She looked at me with her red, puffy eyes as I smiled at her. She smiled back before she got up. She walked across the room and lifted her big, yellow backpack on her back. "Uh, Kagome, where are you going?" I asked her confused. She turned to me and answered, "We're going back to the Feudal Era." "We?" I asked her. "Yes, me and you. Come on, we have to hurry." She said as she dragged my arm as we ran out of the room and out of the house.

"What's going on? Why is there demons running all over Japan?" I questioned as we were running in the forest. "Naraku is back and had planned to send demons here and find me." She explained as we continued running. "How could they appear in this era?" I asked. "With the Shard of the Shikon Jewel's help." She answered as we stopped. "We got to go back and help the others. There's no telling what Naraku is doing with them. We have to help and defeat Naraku once and for all!" She said as we stood still. "Uh, Kagome-." I started to say. She shushed me as we stood there quiet and heard a big bang nearby.

We jumped with fright as we started to run. As we continued, I felt something warm in my pocket as we were closer and closer. We stopped as Kagome stopped and turned her head to me. "We are near." She informed as I stood there confused. "Near where?" I asked. She turned her head to something as I looked and found the well the demons were using. "That's the same old well the demons came out of." I said as we came closer and closer to it. Kagome took out her bow and arrow and pointed to the well.

After a moment, she put her weapon away and sighed with relief. I looked into the old well. "Why didn't Naraku send demons to the era anymore?" She asked as she examined the well. "Maybe to save his precious shards from being wasted." I remarked as I poked the well with a twig. As I looked at it, a huge, red hand appeared from the well and grabbed me and Kagome by the collar and pulled us in.

I woke up to find myself on a hard, tight, thing as I stared out to the sky. I watched the clouds past me by as I felt my body lay against the thing. 'What's going on?' I thought as I tried to sit up, but only to be pushed by the ropes tied around. As I almost sat up, I saw Kagome lying unconsciously next to me and turned around to see a tree behind me. In front of me was the strangest thing I ever seen.

There were thousands of demons in front of us stared at us with a weird, evil grins. They had long, sharp fangs that grew from their mouths and they were blue, slimy, and icky. They surrounded us as we were tied to a tree. They got hungry expressions on their faces as they stared at me and Kagome. I was pale as a ghost when one of the demons stepped up. "Oh, boy! I just want to eat you up by myself!" The demon exclaimed excitedly as he put a napkin around his neck. "W-what do you mean?" I asked frighten. The demon laughed as he explained, "Don't you get it, girl? You are our meal for the day!" That was the signal for them to start to walk towards us. "What! No!" I yelled as I closed my eyes to wait for this to come.

When I closed them, I heard some things going on and heard a lot of fighting. Lots of sword swings and the cries of the demons. When it stopped, I opened them to see the whole demon tribe killed as they were lying on the ground with pools of blood around them and the trees were broken. I looked down to see the rope broken as Kagome was still unconscious. I looked around to see the dead demons sprawled out everywhere and no sign of the person who saved us.

'I wonder who saved us.' I thought as I wiped the dust off my shirt. As I looked down, I saw three glowing pink shards lying on the ground. 'The shards of the Shikon Jewel.' I thought as I picked them up. After a moment, I put the shards in my pocket and stood up from the bloodied ground. The next thing I know, I heard a swift noise around the bushes. I turned around to look to see nothing. As I turned back again, I saw a whirlwind coming at me. It stopped to reveal a person. "Hey girl, what's happening?" said the male voice.

Done! How was it? Send a review.


	3. Kouga's Help, Catching Up

This is my third chapter! Thank you for sending me reviews! Hope you'll like this one!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga's Help, Catching Up

She looked to see the smirking wolf-demon that loves Kagome and despises Inuyasha. "Kouga!" she exclaimed. He looked around the bloodied scene and said, "Dang. Who got in a blood-shed?" he asked. "I don't know." She said as she stood up. He looked down to see Kagome lying against the tree trunk. "What's wrong with Kagome!" he asked Kaname in a worrying tone. "Nothing's wrong. She's having a nap." She explained to him.

"Oh." He said as he scratched his head. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked her. "Well, we need to get to Inuyasha and the others before-." "It always has to end up with him, isn't it!" he said. "He always has to get Kagome at his heel as I only have Ayame at mine that I don't want." He said as he walked around being mad. "It's not that. I need to get some help before another demon tries to get us again." Kaname said as Kouga stopped walking.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I'll help you out." He said proudly. "How?" she asked him. "Since, you need to lead us to your place, I'll carry Kagome for you without waking her up." He proudly stated. She sweat dropped at his idea and muttered, "I'm not sure Kagome would like that." After that, they stated going to the Kaede's village with Kaname leading and Kouga following her while holding Kagome in a bridal style.

She looked around as she walked on until they met a fork. "Which way is it?" she asked herself. She looked at both ways before Kouga asked, "What's the hold up?" "I don't which way is to Kaede's." she said. "What?" he said as he walked to the fork. He looked around and started to walk to the right. "This way." He said. "Kouga, are you sure?" she asked him. "Of course, I am. Now, come on!" he said as Kaname ran to catch up.

After 10 minutes of walking, they weren't even getting to close to Kaede's. "Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked him. "Like I said before, this is the right way." He said as he was up front. They kept walking until she took a break and rested against the tree. "What are you doing! We're almost there!" Kouga questioned her. "I'm taking a break. Humans need much rest in order to continue." She said as she took a few breaths.

"Whatever." He said as he walked again with Kaname behind him. After 5 minutes of walking, they ended up at the same fork they encountered before. "Look at this! This is the same fork we took before!" Kaname exclaimed with disbelieve. "It is! How can one road lead to the same dang road all over again!" he exclaimed. "We spent 15 minutes walking only to find up at the same point before." She said as she sat on the chopped tree trunk and sighed.

"That was a waste." He said as he sat down. "AAARRGGGG!" a monstrous cry screamed out in rage. She went alerted as he was too. "What was that?" she asked. "I don't know. It sounds like a demon." He said. "AAAARRRRGGGG!" the cry roared out again. They sat still when loud steps came closer and closer until when the trees fell down to reveal a huge, red, demon that had long, sharp, claws and pointy scales.

"There it is! Let's get out of here!" Kouga shouted as he started to run fast with Kaname running in medium speed. The demon screeched as it walked with big steps to catch the fleeing trio. The monster eventually caught up to Kaname, but didn't even notice her as he past her with its big steps. She stopped as she watched the monster in confusion.

"Why didn't he catch me when he had a chance?" she said to herself. "Because that dumb demon couldn't see you." A voice said. She looked around to see Inuyasha on the tree branch. "Where's Kagome?" he asked her. "She's with Kouga and they're being chased by the demon." She said in a hurry. He leaped down and said, "She's with him! That dumb sniffling wolf!"

"There's no time to worry about that now. We got to help them." She said. "There's no need. She's probably cooing with her wolf boyfriend." He said as he stood there with his eyes closed. "Inuyasha!" she said again. "Alright! We'll save her and her boyfriend. Jump on my back." He said as he crouched down. She looked at him weird. "What?" she asked. "Jump on my back. That's the only way to go fast and save them." He said. "Well, okay." She said. She got on his back grabbed on his kimono as Inuyasha sped off to the running duo.

As they caught up with them, they found Kouga still running with an unconscious Kagome with a big, red, anticipating demon behind them. "There they are!" she said. "Okay, let's do this!" Inuyasha said as he leaped to the branched and into the air. "This is it!" he yelled out. She slowly concentrated as he took out his big sword. "I'm here, Shikigami!" she said as a red energy formed around her body. "Let's go!" he said. He pulled it up and yelled out, "Wind Scar!" The energy of the Shikigami and the Wind Scar formed together to create a powerful attack that blew the red demon apart into pieces.

They got down as Kouga stopped and looked confused. "Where did the demon go?" he asked. "We killed him, you moron!" Inuyasha shouted at him as they walked to him. "Another thing, get your hands off of Kagome." Inuyasha said as he snatched her away. "Fine, she'll go with you, but she's still MY girl." He said. He ran off in a tornado as Inuyasha stood there.

Kagome slowly woke up to find Inuyasha staring at her. "Inuyasha, SIT!" she yelled out. Inuyasha crashed to the ground as Kaname sweat dropped. He got his face off the ground. "What was that for!" he questioned. "For touching my bum." She said. "What! I didn't do that!" he yelled back. "Yes, you did!" she yelled back. Kaname scratched behind her head and said, "Is this an experience or what?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Send a review!


	4. Reunion, Seeing Him Again

This is the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait, sorry. And for that couple question, you'll see soon enough. On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reunion, Seeing Him Again

After Kaname and Inuyasha saved Kouga and Kagome from the demon, they walked back to Kaede's Village with them arguing still and Kaname sighing behind. "I told you I didn't touch your bum!" he exclaimed angrily. "Yes, you did, I felt it!" she yelled back angry. 'They've been arguing for an hour.' Kaname thought while sweat dropping. "If it wasn't for Kaname and I, you would be the demon's lunch instead and I love to do that." he said while crossing his arms and smirked. Kagome turned red as Kaname heard this and scooted away from them. "Inuyasha, SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!!SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" she screamed loudly as the following loud thumps followed.

She smirked while Inuyasha lay in his deep crater with Kaname looking at him concerned. "Come, Kaname, let's leave him." she said while walking away. Kaname looked at her and at him while he tried to move his arm, but can't. "H-help m-me." he said weakly. She sighed as she picked him up slowly and draped his arm over his shoulder. She dragged his body with her own towards the village. "Finally, we're here." Kagome said while inhaling the breeze. "Good." Inuyasha said while Kaname walked up next to her. "I bet everyone will be excited to see you again." Kagome said to Kaname as she nodded. They walked through the village and turned east to see Kaede's house. "There it is." she said excited.

Shippo was sitting on a stump outside of Kaede's house while eating a burnt lizard with a sad face. "What's wrong with Shippo?" Kaname asked sad. "He's sad when you were gone especially all of us. He was crying after you left and so did we. We thought we wouldn't see you again until today." she explained while Inuyasha groaned. She walked up leaving them behind as she said, "I'm back." "Hi, Kagome." he said while eating the lizard still. She asked, "How's everyone?" "The village is one piece, but everyone misses Kaname. Everywhere Sango goes with Kohaku; she cries and sobs with Kohaku comforting her. Miroku can't even go near another shrine because it reminds so much of her. Kaede tried to soothe them and help, but can't. I still suffer from the loss of Kaname." he explained as sadness took over. She said, "I have a surprise for all of you." He said, "What is it? More candy?" "No, better." she said watching him looking at her in question. She scooted over to show Kaname holding up a beaten Inuyasha. "K-Kaname." he said while looking at her more thoroughly. "Hey, Shippo, I miss you." she said while Inuyasha groaned in pain.

"Kaname!" he exclaimed as he jumped and hugged her tight. She held him as he hugged her neck. "Are you back for real?" he questioned while Kagome stood by. "I'm real and I can visit whenever I want." she said with a smile. "Ya!" he yelled as he jumped down. He looked to see Inuyasha and said, "Is he drunk or beaten easily?" He walked up close to examine him until a big fist came upon his head. SMACK! "Oww, why did you do that?" he cried in pain from his big mark. "Inuyasha, leave him alone." Kagome told him. "Stupid brat." Inuyasha said while lifting his head to glare at him. "Kagome, he's going to kill me!" he screamed in terror hiding behind Kagome. "Inuyasha…" she said with a drip of evil.

"Oh, no." he said in pure horror. "Wha? No wait!" Kaname started to say. "SIT!!!" a huge thump was heard through the village as Kaname and Inuyasha both landed on the ground hardly and harshly. Shippo freaked as Kaname tried to move underneath Inuyasha's heavy body, but can't. "Kaname, are you alright?!" he asked panicking while he tried to help her move. Kagome gasped and held her hands near her mouth as the kids gasped. "Inuyasha, you need to lose some weight." Shippo said while trying to pull his body off of hers. "Why is Shippo panicking?" Sango asked while walking with Kohaku and Miroku. "Beats me." he said while Kohaku shook his head.

"What happened?" Kaede said as she walked outside of her house. "Don't know." Miroku said while shaking his head. Kagome went over to them and helped pull Inuyasha off of Kaname. "Who's that?" Sango questioned while looking at the pressed body. "It couldn't be! Can it?" Miroku exclaimed in question as Kohaku walked over there. He helped Kagome and Shippo stand her up while she breathed heavily. "It's Kaname!" Sango exclaimed happily. "It is!" Miroku exclaimed, too. They ran over there and helped her inside the house with Kaede saying, "I'll get the herbs."

Inside, Kaname was sitting against wall with a tired Inuyasha lying next to her. She was sipping herbal tea when they talked about how glad she came back and can visit again. She smiled as Shippo talked about showing his new tricks and let her ride up towards the sky. She looked up as Inuyasha twitched a little. "I got to do some exorcism for the folks." Miroku said while standing up. "Kohaku and I need to train." Sango said while they stood up. "I need to collect chestnuts." Shippo said standing up. "I think I'll go for a walk, want to come?" Kagome asked standing. "Sure." Kaname said standing leaving Inuyasha. "Here, Inuyasha." she said while putting his head on a soft pillow. "Thank you, Kaname. You're the only one who really cares unlike the rest." he thanked her as they left already. "You're welcome." she giggled with a smile. "Bye." she said while running outside.

"Wait up, Kagome." she called out as she ran to catch up with the walking Kagome. She slowed as she walked by each other. They walked all over the village as they talked about school and the Feudal Era. Kaname ran into the field of flowers twirling care-free as Kagome stood by and watched. 'So happy, so free.' she thought as Kaname lay on the grass staring up at the sky. "I never seen the sky like this." she said while her arms sprawled across. "Kaname?" Kagome said while sitting next to her. "Yes, Kagome?" she questioned while looking at her. "Do you have a crush on…you-know?" Kagome asked while blushing. "Who?" she asked confused. "Inuyasha." she told her straight out. "Inuyasha, I like as a brother or a good friend, but not a boyfriend the same with Miroku too." "Then, who do you like, then?" she asked curious. "…." Kaname said while blushing red. "So, there is someone!" Kagome exclaimed while her face became redder. "So, who is it?" she asked again. "Well…" she started to say.

"Kagome, Kaname!" Inuyasha called out interrupting. "What now?" she questioned. Inuyasha came running and said, "There you two are! Anyway, I smelled Sesshomaru not too far from here." "Sesshomaru?" they both questioned. "That's not all. It seems scent of Naraku is with him too." he told them. "Naraku?!" they both yelled. "Stop yelling!" he yelled while covering his ears. "Sorry." Kaname apologized embarrassed. "So, where are they?" Kagome asked curious. "They're near Akebi Village, but we need to go without them alone." he told them while they were shocked. "We're going to leave Shippo, Miroku, and Sango alone?" Kaname asked confused. "Yes, they're too happy to know that Naraku is here too. We need to go alone and see what happening. " He explained carefully. "Okay." they said while nodding and ran off with Inuyasha into the deep woods.

They ran to where he smelled him. "He was here a while ago, but we need to split up to track him." Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. He ran off into one direction while Kagome ran towards another. Kaname ran to the other direction focusing on not getting lost. She got into the upper part of the forest and found a small river with clumps of rocks along it. She ran towards it and searched out for anyone that she can see, but can't. She sighed big as she sat down resting from the long, tiresome run. She listened to the rushing currents of the river and looked up at the sky. She watched the clouds go by while she laid herself down on the cooling grass. She smiled while she closed eyes listening to the river.

Inuyasha jumped from a tree branch to a branch and found Kagome looking around a barren area. "Still nothing?" he questioned. "Nothing." she answered while shaking her head. "Dammit, where did he go!?" he exclaimed angrily. He then noticed something wrong. "Hey, where's Kaname?" he asked while she looked at him. "I thought she's with you." she told him. "You mean she's lost?!" he exclaimed angrily at her. "Don't yell at me! I didn't lose her." she exclaimed back. "Forget it! Let's go find her before Naraku could possibly get his hands on her, and if he does, I'll slice those filthy hands off to pieces!" he said while jumping and running off of trees. She looked after him and said, "Wow, he's being overprotective like a good brother." She ran after him thinking about Kaname.

Kaname was lying under underneath the trees as she slept moving a little and breathing slowly. She woke up to hear no river running or anything, but dead silence. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She stood up and wiped the dust off of her. She looked around to see no road, but trees looming around. "Where's the river?" she asked again while looking around. She started to walk through the trees until she saw a bouquet of pretty colorful flowers lying in the middle of a circle of rocks. She picked it up and smelled them. 'Who left the bouquet here?' she thought as she looked for any clues. She noticed a letter stuck around the flowers and opened it. 'Roses are red, violets are blue, there's nothing prettier other than you.'

She blush a little as she read it again. She stuck the note in her pocket and ran off looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. She walked straight until she saw a purple cloud hovering above the clouds. "What is this?" she asked herself looking at it confused. "I see you're back in this time, girl." the voice spoke from the clouds. She got startled as two yellow eyes appeared from the cloud. "You're alone with no friends and no Inuyasha. I'm going to steal your body and use it on my own." the voice spoke with evil in it. "N-Naraku." she whispered with a little fear and anger. "Once I take over this stupid world, I'll take yours and kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with my bare hands." he exclaimed while laughing.

"That won't happen!" she exclaimed proudly. She stopped and looked down to see she was stuck with roots tying her wrists and her ankles. She tried to move, but wouldn't. He chuckled as she struggled more and more. "You're too late. I'll let one of my incarnations take care of you and then, I'm taking over your soul and body. There's nothing you can do." he said as he summoned a red ogre about six feet tall with a horn sticking from its forehead. It glared down to see her tied up and smiled evilly. It walked towards slowly as Naraku chuckled at the scene. 'What should I do?' she thought in her head quick. 'Help.' she thought last as it moved closer and closer. A figure ran and closed in between her and the demon. "Ah, Sesshomaru, just in time for my incarnation to eat you up for dinner." he chuckled as there stood Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

"I see you're still not dead, Naraku." Sesshomaru said calmly. "You shouldn't interrupt one's plans or they would simply kill you." Naraku snarled angrily as he smirked. "Really, then I'm glad I did." he replied as he sheathed his sword and chopped the demon at a fast speed. He cried as he crumbled down and disappeared in a light. Naraku backed up as he said, "Just you watch, I'll get a body and rule the world in my control." He dispersed without a trace in thin air. He turned towards her and used his sword to cut the roots off. When they were chopped off and Kaname released, she smiled as she looked at her wrists and hands. She looked at him and said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." "Hmmm." he said while he was not moving.

"Kaname!" she heard Inuyasha yelled. She turned to see Inuyasha with Kagome trailing behind him. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked worried. "I'm fine." she answered smiling. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned while growling. "None of your business." he replied back. "Argg!" he exclaimed silently. Sesshomaru ran away quicker than a wolf demon as Inuyasha was about to stop him. "Damn it, he's gone." he said as they looked at him. "Was Naraku here?" Kagome asked curious. "Yes, he was here, but not in human form. Good thing, Sesshomaru saved me or I would have been demon food." she explained as Kagome nodded.

"Kaname, don't leave without us or you'll be turned to Naraku's slave." Inuyasha warned her calmly. "Sorry." she said while smiling. "Come on; let's go to Kaede's Village." Kagome said while they nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome started walking ahead as Kaname started too. She walked a few steps before she heard a sound behind her. She looked behind to see something shiny on the ground. She walked over and saw a cat bell on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a shiny bell with a red ribbon tied through the hole on the top. She shook it and it ringed sweetly. A note fell as she picked it up and read it. 'Use this bell to call me and I'll come to help, Shikigami Master. Another thing, use it whenever you please and I'll come.'

She smiled as she folded it up and stuck the note in with the other note. She found a red lace in her shirt pocket and put the lace through the hole and tied it behind her neck. She let it go as the bell ringed when it fell on her neck. She turned around and started to run after them smiling. Somewhere near by on the plains, Rin and Jaken were waiting around patiently as Rin played with the flowers. Sesshomaru came walking up to them as Rin exclaimed, "Lord Sesshomaru." She ran up to them as Jaken came walking. "What were you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked curiously. "Nothing, let's go." he replied calmly. "Okay." he said while walking ahead to find a road. "Lord Sesshomaru, did you give the flowers to Big Sister?" Rin asked while smiling. "…" he walked away while she smiled big. "That means a yes." she said as she ran after him.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, thanks for reading. Send a review if you like or not. Bye!


	5. Spending Time

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry about the **long**, **long **delay for my stories. But now, since its summer, then I could write more chapters and not worry about stress from school. But, now, on with the chapter all right!-D.N.A

* * *

Spending Time

They were walking back to Kaede's Village while Inuyasha and Kagome were walking ahead with Kaname behind them. They reached the village and walked by the fields as Inuyasha said walking ahead, "Finally, we're back." "Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Kagome agreed stopped and looking around the village. "What about you, Kaname?" she asked turning towards her until something caught her eye. "What is that?" she asked with a smile. "What is what?" Kaname asked confused. "That. The bouquet in your hand." She answered pointing to the bouquet in her right hand. Kaname looked at the bouquet and suddenly blush a little. 'Oh, man, I forgot about the bouquet!' she thought in her mind when she gasped a little. "Is that from a secret admirer?" Kagome questioned while watching her face. She blush redder as Kagome exclaimed, "I knew it! There is someone! Do you know who he is? How long did you know him?"

Inuyasha turned around with an irritated face and said angrily, "What are you talking about?" "Kaname got a secret admirer, Inuyasha!" she told him as he walked over towards them. "A what?" he asked puzzled looking at Kagome. "A secret admirer, it's an anonymous person that leaves presents, poems, or flowers for the one they crush on." She explained to him calmly. "And Kaname got one, right?" he said with Kagome nodding. He looked at Kaname and saw the bouquet in her hand and cat bell around her neck. "What's that bell doing around your neck?" he asked while looking at it. "A bell?" Kagome questioned looking at what he's looking. "Oh, it's a small bell! It's so cute! Is that another present from your secret admirer, too?" she questioned excitedly while smiling at her. She blush more with Inuyasha saying, "Kagome, she doesn't know who this 'admirer' guy is alright? So can it."

Kagome sighed in disappointment and said, "Alright." "Besides, shouldn't you help Kaede collecting herbs for the village?" he told her while she looked up in surprise. "Oh, that's right. I forgot! I better go then. See you later." Kagome ran off leaving Inuyasha and Kaname alone. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kaname thanked him while holding the bouquet close to her. He turned to her and nodded while saying, "Kagome's always trying to be a matchmaker, like she tried to get Sango and Miroku married. So, most times, she's just a pain in the neck." She smiled while rubbing her head with Inuyasha saying, "Anyway, let's go training. I want to see if you got stronger during this time." She stopped rubbing and replied, "Good idea. I want to practice my Shikigami spells I learned back home some time ago." He nodded as they both went off in the woods to train.

After three hours of training, they both walked back to the village to have some lunch with the others. "I'm so hungry." Inuyasha said entering the village and walking towards Kaede's house. "Me too." She agreed with a small smile walking by his side. "Kaname, do you know how to go back in your own time?" he asked looking over. She nodded saying, "Uh-huh, I learned a spell that could return me home ever since Naraku was defeated and I left." "How did you learn that?" "I found an old Shikigami spell book in a chest up in the attic and I got to practice them when I came home from school. Of course, I have to practice them in the shrine where nobody can see me practice. If they did, they probably do something drastic and I don't want that to happen." "Right." He said nodding with his eyes closed. "Kaname, Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted jumping in front of Kaede's house. "Lunch is ready!" "Really?! Let's eat!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily running towards the house with a giggling Kaname running behind him.

After they all ate Kagome's bento boxes, they laid against the walls stuffed and full. Kagome walked from the kitchen and sat with them while Kaede was drinking her tea. "I'm stuffed." Shippo said with relief rubbing his stomach. "That was the best lunch I ever had." Miroku said while Sango lay against him exhausted. "I'll say." Kaname added smiling at the others. "Thank you. What did you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him turning his head towards him. He was lying on the floor with head lying on the pillow Kaname gave him and lightly snoring away. "Hmmph!" she turned her head away irritated by him. Kaname sat there in silence as she occasionally turn towards the bouquet she got that is resting in a small vase sitting in the corner of the house.

While the boys went out to play outside in the village, the girls were sitting in the house talking about some things. "I should take a bath. I'm sweating from all the training I did with Kohaku." Sango said while rubbing her forehead. "Yeah, I'm also sweating from the training with Inuyasha." Kaname agreed with rubbing her shoulder. "I know! Let's go have a bath in the hot spring I found a while ago." Kagome suggested clasping her hands together. "There's a hot spring around here?" Sango asked blinking. "Yeah, while I was looking for some herbs, I found a hot spring near the village. We should go there tonight and take a bath." She explained smiling at the imagination of taking a hot bath instead of a cold one. "What about the others?" Kaname asked titling her head to the side. "We could take Shippo with us, but Inuyasha and Miroku need to stay out near the hot springs." Kagome said with Sango nodding as well. "Right." They all said at the same time.

It was dark in the village as everyone in the village went inside their homes and the girls walked outside. "Alright, it's time to go!" Kagome exclaimed walking in front of them. "Why do we have to go with you? Why can't we stay at Kaede's place?" Inuyasha complained with Miroku beside him. "Because we want to bathe in peace without worrying about demons attacking us and we can't have that without you and Miroku around to help." Kagome answered looking over to him. "But still-!" Inuyasha tried to argue. Miroku interrupted him "Inuyasha, think of it as an opportunity to spend time to ourselves while the ladies spend their bathing in the spring. And besides, that also means we get to see the girls bathe in the spring too." He whispered in his ear by the last sentence. His head crashed to the ground with Sango looking mad and her Hiraitoksu on top of his head. "I heard that, monk!" she said angrily with her eyes twitching. "He needs to grow up." Shippo said sitting on Kaname's shoulder with her holding the white towels.

The girls stripped down with privacy in the bushes and the guys sat near the area with a raging fire warming them on the cold night. Kagome slipped into the warm water as Sango and Kaname wrapped a towel around them and slipped in also. "It's so good." Kaname said while laying her head against the stones. Sango started to wash her hair with soap and Kagome took out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. "Cannonball!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped in naked as a jaybird. The splash got them all wet. Kaname and Shippo splashed each other and they were finishing washing their hair. After Kagome was done, she threw the shampoo and conditioner bottle to Kaname while she was doing her hair and Shippo's hair, who protested about washing his hair.

After they were done washing themselves, they relaxed in the spring while the girls were talking and Shippo played with Kaname more. "Hey, Sango?" Kagome said to her quietly. "Yes, Kagome?" Sango responded back quietly too. "Do you know who likes Kaname?" she asked while Sango exclaimed quietly, "What?!" "Shhh, not so loud, do you know someone who likes Kaname?" she asked again. "No, I don't. Why?" "She got a secret admirer." "Really?!" "Yes, but the problem is that I don't know who." They turned to watch Kaname playing with Shippo giggling and laughing at the fun. "She doesn't know anyone except the ones on our journey." Sango said leaning against the wall. "It might be someone from another village or a city." Kagome suggested while dipping herself lower in the spring.

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground thinking of something while Miroku, who was conscious again, rubbing his head from the pain he received earlier. "This is boring. I don't know why we have to sit and wait for them anyway." Inuyasha muttered tugging at the fire with a stick. "It's perfectly reasonable incase a demon comes and attacks the girls then we would be prepared to stop them with force." Miroku said while holding his staff on the ground. He then stood up and said, "Let's go and see if the girls are alright." "You perverted monk, you only want to peek do you?" "No, I just want to check on the girls. So, I'll be back." Miroku said while running off towards the spring. "You mean checking out their bodies." Inuyasha muttered running after him, not wanting to let Miroku peek at the girls.

The girls were having their time of their lives bathing, talking, gossiping, and laughing with Shippo. Kaname smiled at them talking about Inuyasha and Miroku as she lifted her hands from the water and looked at them. "I'm getting out of the spring. My hands are becoming pruny." Kaname said lifting herself out of the spring wearing the drenched towel around her. She gathered her clothes which were lying on the bank and went into the bushes to change. "I'm changing too. I think I'd bathe for the night." Shippo said gathering his clothes and went into the other bushes. Kagome and Sango looked and went back to talking about the guys.

"Miroku! Miroku!" Inuyasha silently called searching the woods for the perverted monk. "I'm over here!" Miroku quietly called out. He looked to see Miroku peeking through the bushes. "What are you doing?" he questioned walking over. "Get down!" Miroku whispered pulling him down beside him. "What was that for?" "You'll blow our cover!" Miroku pointed through the bushes' opening to see the spring and the Kagome's and Sango's back. "Where are Kaname and Shippo?" Inuyasha questioned searching for the Shikigami Master and the kitsune. "Probably changing." Miroku replied. "What do you think of Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. "Hey, I asked you first!" Kagome said to her. "You didn't ask me anything." She replied. "Yes, I did. I asked what you think of Miroku." Kagome told looking at her.

"You hear that, Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned eyes widening in shock. "Yes, Inuyasha, I've heard." He replied leaning in with open ears. "I'll tell if you tell me what you think of Inuyasha." Sango said standing up and sitting on the bank with the towel covering her body. "Well, I think Inuyasha is a really nice guy." Kagome said blushing red. "And that he's…ummm…" "You don't have to say if you don't want to." Sango told her relaxing. "Okay, Sango, what do you think of Miroku?" "What I think? Well, I'll tell you one thing." She started to say while picking up her Hiraitoksu with one hand. "I think that Miroku is a perverted peeping tom!!" she exclaimed angrily throwing her Hiraitoksu at the bushes where they were hiding. "Oh damn!!" they silently screamed jumping out of the way as the boomerang crashed into the bushes and the trees. "Miroku!" Sango screamed charging at Miroku beating him up. Inuyasha landed against the tree as Kagome looked at him red in the face. "Inuyasha!" she muttered glowing red. "Wait, Kagome, I can explain!!" "SSSSSIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!" the scream ran throughout the woods. Kaede was sleeping in her house when she heard the scream. "Inuyasha's in trouble again." She muttered sleeping.

"What's going on?" Kaname questioned running out of the bushes with Shippo on her shoulder. They both saw an unconscious Miroku and Inuyasha lying on the ground with Kagome and Sango above them. The guys both got multiple bumps on their heads that look like anthills. "Miroku peeped again along with Inuyasha." Shippo said looking at the scene. "Let's go back to the village. I'm done bathing for the night." Sango said to Kagome, who nodded in agreement. They dressed up and walked to the village while helping carrying Miroku and Inuyasha. They were in Kaede's House getting some sleep to rest their bones as Inuyasha on Kaname's pillow again, Miroku leaning against the wall, Sango lying on him, Kagome on the ground, Shippo lying on her, and Kaname leaning against the corner sleeping. The bell around her neck jingled and chimed with the wind's movement as she thought of her friends by her side again.

TBC

* * *

That is the chapter. What do you think? Thank you for the reviews. Bye. 


	6. Getting Ready for Summer

Yah! This is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!-D.N.A

* * *

Getting Ready for Summer

It was morning in Kaede's Village when everyone woke up and started their day. Inuyasha went out to search for lurking demons nearby, Shippo went to practice on his transformation arts, Miroku went out to flirt with more girls, and Sango went with Kohaku to train more in the fields. Kagome was outside with Kaname checking for some bandages for a cut she got from cutting carrots. "Oh darn, I'm running out of bandages. I need to get some more and some antibiotics." Kagome said while bending down rummaging through her backpack. She stood up and said to Kaname, "I'm going home to get some things. If anyone asks, tell them I've gone home and be back for a few minutes." "Okay, will do." Kaname replied nodding. Kagome nodded and ran towards the Bone-Eater's Well.

Something popped into her head. "Oh, that's right. I got to get some things too. I need my change of clothes instead of this Hakama." She said while looking at her white shirt and long, baggy, red pants. "But first I got to tell Inuyasha that I'm going to get some stuff." She ran towards the outskirts of the village running past the villagers. Once she was in the outskirts, she saw Inuyasha checking the area for demons. "Inuyasha!" she called walking towards him. He turned to her saying, "What?" "I'm going back home to get some things and Kagome went to get more medical supplies." She told him waiting for his reply. "Okay, then but be quick. Who knows what we'll happen." He said watching in the corner of his eyes for approaching demons. "Ok, I'll be back." She walked over to the village and found a good spot to do her return spell.

"Okay, this is a good spot." She told herself looking at the field covered in flowers and trees. "Okay, then, how was it again? Oh, I know!" She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes shut. _'Here goes nothing.'_ "Oh, flame burning bright, help me go back to the place where I was born." She chanted as the Shikigami mark swirled around her glowing red. The whole area glowed red with the sound was louder. The glow stopped as she opened her eyes to see she was in the Kururugi Shrine. "I'm home." She said looking around the old shrine. She slid the door open and walked outside to see her house standing tall. "I'm home again." She said walking up towards her house. The back door slid open to reveal her mom running down the steps and running towards her with open arms. "Oh, Kaname, where have you been? We've been so worried." She cried into her shoulder as her dad came out as well and walked towards them.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Mom. I was at my friend's house helping and talking with her." She lied while looking at her mom. "Oh, you mean Kagome Higarashi you've rescued from the hoodlums? It's a good thing she got a friend like you, Kaname. How's she doing?" Dad asked with Mom pulled away from the hug and stood beside him smiling. "She's doing well, Dad." She replied back. "Good, good." He said nodding. "Anyway, dear, have you heard the news? It seems that we are invited to spend the summer at an elegant hotel in Okinawa. Isn't it amazing?" Mom said with her eyes sparkled at the thought of it. _'If they go away for the summer, then I could spend my time with Inuyasha and the others.'_ She thought in her head. "Really, that's great!" she exclaimed happy for them. "You know we can't, dear." Dad told Mom. "Huh? Why not?" she asked surprised. "We can't leave Kaname alone by herself. We need to get her to be with someone we trust." He told her straight out.

"Who can we call? Everyone is busy and that means we can't go to Okinawa." Mom told him while Kaname thought. "I know! Why don't I stay at Kagome's house?" she suggested happily. "Kagome's house?" they both questioned. "Yes, if I go there, you can spend the summer together while I'll be with Kagome at her house." "I don't know." Dad said thinking hard. "Come on, Dad. Think of this as your second honeymoon, you get to relax from all of your temple duties and the stress you have every day. And you don't need to think about me, when I'm over at Kagome's." she explained with her Mom nodding. "She's right, Hun! Let Kaname stay at Kagome's and we'll go to Okinawa." She pleaded Dad. "Oh, alright, but first, Kaname pack your bags for the stay and we'll go over there and meet the Higarashi family." He told them as Mom and Kaname squealed happily. "Thanks, Dad!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly before running into the house and up to her room. She packed her brown backpack with all the things she'll need in the Feudal Era and she changed from her Hakama into her regular school uniform when she first came to the Feudal Era. She packed extra clothing like the Hakama and her summer clothes.

"Oh, yeah, I got to call Kagome!" she said while pulling out her cell. She dialed the phone number and listened to it ring. The phone picked, "Hello, Higarashi Residence." A woman's voice answered. "Hello is Kagome there?" she asked fingering her skirt. "Yes, hold on, please." She waited for a few moments before she heard Kagome's voice say, "Hello?" "Kagome, it's me, Kaname." She said zipping her bag. "Kaname, is this you? Aren't you in the Feudal Era?" she questioned surprised. "Yes, but I forgot some things at home that I need to bring. I told Inuyasha that we're going home to get some things and I went back home. My parents got an invite to a hotel in Okinawa and are going to spend their summer there." She explained walking around the room. "That's great!" she replied happy. "But there is one problem." "What is it?" "My parents want me to be with someone they trust for the summer and I told them that I could be with you at your house for time being. So, they are going to your house and ask and check to see if I get to be there for the summer." "So, your parents are coming here to see if we're responsible to leave you here?" "In that way, yes." "Okay, I'll tell Mom and Grandpa about this, and I'll keep Souta not to mess up." "Alright, thanks Kagome." "No problem. Bye." The phone hung up as she hung up also.

She draped her backpack on her shoulder as she ran downstairs to see her parents waiting downstairs. "You sure seem excited, Kaname." Mom said looking at my expression and the backpack. "Yes, I am so excited." she replied smiling. "Why are you in your school uniform?" Dad asked curious at my attire. "It's much comfortable and I like to wear it." She explained rubbing the side of her face with her finger. "Okay, then, let's go." He said as we filed out and into the car. They drove till they found the Higarashi Shrine as they walked up to the house where they found Kagome's mom waving from the doorway. "Hello, welcome to our home." She welcomed them as she walked towards them. "So, you're Mrs. Higarashi, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my husband, Mr. Kururugi, I'm Mrs. Kururugi, and this is my daughter, Kaname Kururugi." She introduced us pointing to each one of us. "Ah, Kaname, I heard so much of you from my daughter, Kagome." She said to me while shaking my hand firmly.

"Ah, Kaname!" Kagome called out as she ran over to us. "There you are!" She then turned to Dad and said, "Thank you so much for helping me, Mr. Kururugi." She bowed to him as he said, "Your welcome, Kagome. Well, Mrs. Higarashi, is it okay to you to let Kaname stay here with your daughter for the entire summer?" "You see we got an invitation to a hotel in Okinawa and we want our daughter, Kaname, to spend time with a friend like your daughter." Mom explained with Kagome's mom nodding. "Of course, it's okay. She's more than welcome to stay here with us." She replied smiling at them. "Thank you, Mrs. Higarashi." She thanked her while bowing. "Okay, then, it settles, Kaname, we'll be at Okinawa about two days, call us then." Dad said while giving me a goodbye hug. "Remember, sweetie, we'll call you as soon as we get there and remember to ask the Higarashi if there's a problem. Bye, baby!" she said as she gave me a swift kiss on the forehead and a hug. She ran after Dad as they got into their car and drove off.

I waved goodbye as I stopped and turned towards them. Kagome's Mom turned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome, you got the antibiotics and bandages you need for the Feudal Era?" She turned to her and answered, "Yes, Mom." "Wait, you know about the Feudal Era?" Kaname asked her mom shocked. "Of course" she answered calmly. "You see, my mom, knows about me going to the Feudal Era. So does Souta and Grandpa. You don't need to worry about keeping it a secret around them." Kagome explained with her mom nodding. "Yes, Kagome didn't tell me there was another girl like us going there until a few minutes ago when she told me she'll be staying with us for the summer." Her mom told her while Kagome rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm done packing the bandages and antibiotics, so we'll head off." She told her mom turning towards her. "Okay, then, be careful, you two and come back sometime. If they call, I'll tell them that you're out hanging around downtown." "Thank you." Kaname said before running off with Kagome towards the well and her mom waving.

Kaname followed Kagome till they reached inside where they saw the well sitting in the middle of the room. "Is this the Bone-Eater's Well?" Kaname asked curious. "Yes, this is the well from Feudal Era. It's really, really old." She replied looking inside the well. "You ready?" "Yes, let's go." They both jumped as the well inside glowed bright blue. They jumped out of the well and saw Kaede's Village not too far from them. "That's amazing." She whispered looking back at the well. She nodded as she said, "Let's go find the others. I brought some homemade lunch that we could all eat." "Good idea." They ran towards Kaede's house to everyone waiting for them and they all ate lunch together with a lot of talking and laughing.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 7 is up soon. I'm sorry for not adding a little SesshomaruxKaname in it, but it'll be in the chapter. Check it out.-D.N.A 


	7. The Mates of Butamaru

Hello, everyone! This is D.N.A. and here's the seventh chapter of the story. Thank you for all of the support. If you like SesshomaruxKaname stories, then check out 'The Return of Yuko Kururugi' it's awesome! Remember Read + Review! On with the story, shall we.

* * *

The Mates of Butamaru

After their joyous lunch, they played around the village as Kaname practiced with Shippo and Kohaku and Sango being chased around by a perverted monk. It was nearly dark when they were all so tired from their long day and went into Kaede's house to rest. They ate dinner that Kagome made as Inuyasha slurped a lot and yelled at Shippo, who was making fun of him, which made the food he was eating spread everywhere. Kaname ate slowly along with Sango and Kagome watching Inuyasha threatening to beat up Shippo. After they ate, Miroku tried to flirt with Kaname which made Sango slapped him leaving him with a painful remainder to keep his hands off and the guys sighed at his immaturity.

Kaname left the house away from Kagome's and Sango's yells at the guys and Shippo's pleads to not die from Inuyasha. She looked to see a starry sky and decided to watch it for a while. She jumped on the roof and lay back watching the stars twinkle and the full moon shining alone. _'What a beautiful sky. It's never like this back home. I wished it would like this forever.'_ She thought peacefully watching the dark sky blanket the stars and the moon.

A moment passed and she still hear them arguing and yelling inside the house. _'Even though they fight a lot, they still love each other like a family.'_ She sat up and looked over the village rooftops and out to the gates. She saw a small shadow moved towards the entrance. _'What is that? Is it a person? No, they can't travel at a time like this. Could it be a demon? I got to check.'_ She pulled out binoculars from her bag and looked through them to see a big demon coming approaching the village. _'It's a demon! It looks like a hog. I got to warn the others about this, it could be trouble.'_ She jumped off the roof and ran into the house saying, "There's a demon coming towards the village!"

Inuyasha quickly stood and exclaimed, "What, a demon?!" "Yes, a big demon is coming towards the village." She told them while they all stood up. "Alright, let's go kill him!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran out of the house heading towards the gates. "He's so excited tonight." Kagome sighed following Inuyasha with the others behind. They reached the gates to see Inuyasha holding the Tetsusaiga in his hand facing the hog demon. This demon is about 6 feet tall and looked like a standing hog but wearing a small pink shirt that showed his fat belly and small green shorts. "Ah, you must be Inuyasha, the mutt that's trying to find Naraku." The demon sneered while Inuyasha growled back, "What you say?" They ran up next to Inuyasha as the demon looked at the girls. "Aw, maidens, I see you are trying to be like your father, right mutt?" he grinned with rotten teeth that smelled bad. "Shut up!" he yelled lifting his Tetsusaiga. "Ah, I'm so rude I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Butamaru and you are my next targets." He said while bowing in mockery.

"I'll gladly slice you in half!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "Inuyasha, I don't think this is just any other demon to mess with." Miroku told him calmly. "Oh, shut up! Wind Scar!" he called out as he used his attack against Butamaru. The attack came to him, but was deflected by a force. "What?" Inuyasha said confused. "The attack was easily deflected." Sango said holding her Hiraitoksu. "How can that be?" Kagome questioned nervously. "Now, I'm done playing around, it's time to get what I want." Butamaru said while lifting his arms. In a flash, he was in front of Inuyasha and punched him into a tree. He punched Miroku that made him unconscious and kicked Shippo that flew him into the trees. He turned to the girls and said, "I don't think that would be much. I'll just collect them all." "What do you mean?!" Kaname questioned irritably at him with her Shikigami powering in her hands. "I mean this!" he exclaimed loudly as he poofed in a big white cloud. There standing all around him are miniature pig demons that is about the group of 34. "Gather every female from the village!" he ordered as the pig demons let out a battle cry and attacked.

The girls attacked the pig demons from entering the village as Sango threw her Hiraitoksu at them many times turning them into puffy clouds. "There's too many!" Kagome said over the noise the demons were creating while shooting her arrows. "Still, we got to fight!" Kaname said throwing her Shikigami balls at them. Kagome stopped shooting and lied on the ground unconscious. Behind her was a pig demon smiling mischievously and cackling. "Kagome!" Sango called out seeing her fall. She was about to go over there, but stopped when Butamaru slammed his fist against her stomach. She fell to the ground out cold with the army of pig demons surrounding her. "Sango! Kagome!" Kaname exclaimed seeing her two best friends fall to the enemy. "Shikigami, show me your true form!" she shouted out as a blue sphere formed in her hand and shot out to form a dragon. It reached into the sky and charged through the pig demons as each demon puffed away showing ashes instead. After that, she felt someone press against her soft spot in the back of her neck and dropped to the ground unconscious. Butamaru stood above smiling evilly as the pig demons filed out of the village carrying every single woman.

Kaname slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a huge room filled with many, many women. _"Where am I? Why are there so many women here? What just happened? Oh, yeah, Butamaru! Oh, no, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo! They're all hurt!"_ she thought panicky looking around the room. The women were talking each franticly while some cried and some felt dead from the whole thing. She looked around to find Kagome leaning in the corner unconscious. She walked over there and sat next to her shaking her to wake up. "Kagome, wake up!" she silently urged her. "…what? Oh, Kaname, what happened?" she asked waking up from her slumber. "We've been kidnapped by that hog demon and taken us as prisoners." She replied not trying to panic. Kagome sat up fast and looked around scared. "So, it's true, but where's Sango?" she asked looking for the Demon Slayer. "I don't know." She said lowering her head down.

The door slid open to reveal an awake, beaten Sango with two tall pig demons behind her. "Get in!" one demon ordered pushing Sango harshly in. She landed on the ground wincing in pain. They slid the door shut while Kaname and Kagome got up and ran to her side. "Sango, are you okay?" Kaname asked bending down with Kagome. "…I'm fine. Just a few scratches." She said quietly breathing slightly. "Let me see them." Kagome said lifting Sango's skirt and shirt to see multi bruises all over. "What did they do to you?" she questioned worried. "They took me to see Butamara since I was the only one awake and pushed me inside of his room. Then, he started to talk like he owns and every time I talk, he slaps or punches me. He told me that I could be a good mate for him and he ordered his men and they took me away." She explained sitting up with the help of them. "He really did that?" Kaname questioned widening her eyes. "Yes, it seems he's taking women from every village and making them his mates." He told them eyeing every woman in the room.

"Why would he want to have mate, especially human mates?" Kagome questioned bandaging her wounds with the bandages she got on her. "Well, from what it seems, he doesn't want a wife to be with. So, maybe, he wants to have many children." Kaname explained her idea. "That explains much." Sango said looking at Kaname. "What about the others, though? They're all hurt!" Kaname exclaimed worrying about her other friends. "Don't worry; Kaede is there to help them." Kagome told her while bandaging Sango's other arm. "Grandma Kaede?" "Yes, it seems she's not here, so that means she's still in the village." "Oh, I get it." "But for now, we need to worry about how we are going to get out. They confiscated my Hiraitoksu and Kagome's bow and arrows." Sango said leaning back against the wall. "But, they can't confiscate my Shikigami." Kaname added smiling at the thought. "That's right. If you use your Shikigami, we could break free from this place." "But they'll defeat us again with their army; we can't fight them against one." Kagome reasoned finishing her bandaging.

"You're right." Sango said feeling down. Something clicked into her head as Kaname said, "I got an idea." "Really, what?" Kagome asked curious. "I'm going to get help." She replied standing up. "How? We can't escape." Sango questioned looking at her. "Trust me, it's better than nothing." She replied looking over her shoulder. She walked towards the corner of the room and lifted her hand towards her neck. She untied the string around her neck and pulled the bell off of it. Time seemed to stop as Kaname held up the bell and ringed it twice making it chime softly.

Somewhere far away from the mansion they were in, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken was sitting around the campfire. The ringing reached his ears making it twitch a little. He looked at where it came from and stood up and walked away. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Jaken exclaimed questioning. "I'm going to attend an important business." He answered calmly. "Then, I'm going with you." Jaken said standing up. "No, stay here with Rin. I'll be back." With that he ran away going towards the mansion. Rin blinked at what just happened and thought while smiling, _"He's going after Big Sister."_

After she rang the bell, she put the bell back on the string and tied it around her neck. She turned to see the women going out their business and Kagome putting away the bandages with Sango rubbing them on her arms. They didn't notice anything at all._ 'It's like nothing happened.' _She walked over to them and sat next to them. "I wonder who will go next." Sango said figuring it out. "I don't know, but I hope Inuyasha and the others will come to rescue us." Kagome said staring off into space.

In front of Kaede's Village, Inuyasha slowly woke up to see Kaede tending his wounds with Miroku and Shippo beside her. "What happened?" he asked puzzled. "That hog demon, Butamaru, came to the village and kidnapped the girls from the village including, Kagome, Kaname, and Sango." Miroku explained holding an ice pack to his swollen bump. "What?! He kidnapped the girls! Let's go after him!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily as he took a step and fell from his injuries. "Hush, Inuyasha, your injuries are deep and severe. You need to rest in order to recover." Kaede said while using her medicinal herbs. "How can I rest when the girls are in danger with that hog demon?!" he yelled at her furiously. "When you are rested enough and recovered from your wounds, then you can go rescue the girls from Butamaru." Kaede said. "My side hurts." Shippo muttered holding his side in pain. After a few minutes, Inuyasha recovered since he was a half-demon, Shippo also recovered quickly, and Miroku had fewer wounds on him. "Finally! Let's go slice and dice that pig in pieces!!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed Shippo by the tail and Miroku and ran towards the mansion, where Butamaru was, leaving Kaede by herself.

They were all sitting talking to avoid the situation until the two pig demons slid the door opened and walked inside. The women gasped frighten while the girls glared at the demons. The one pig demon looked around the room for a minute till his eyes landed on Kaname. "You there, come with us." He ordered as the other pig demon walked over and grabbed her cruelly by her arm. She winced in pain as she forcefully stood and dragged out of the room looking over her shoulder to see the others having a worried expression on their faces. They dragged her to the other side of the mansion and pushed her inside an extremely dark room. "If you try to escape, then don't bother. The doors are sealed shut." The pig demon told her chuckling with his friend evilly.

She stood up from the floor and looked around the darkness. "So, you must be the Shikigami Master that Naraku is trying to capture." Butamaru's voice said in the darkness. "You must be pretty special if a demon like Naruto wants to have you with him. I wonder though if I mated with you, will it produce powerful children or pathetic weak children?" He stepped forward from the darkness wearing this time a black and white kimono fitted for a royal aristocrat. He walked around her in circles as she watched him carefully. "It seems your power surpasses the original Shikigami owners and of course, Utsugi, too. Maybe, you will be something worthy after all." He said circling and eyeing her every step of the way. "Why are you talking like I'm some kind of property? I'm not property, I'm human!" she exclaimed angrily as he stopped circling and faced her. "Human? I don't think so. Once when we mated, you'll be mine and mine only to reproduce many children for me. That's is your only purpose." He told her facing in front of her.

"You would rather have half-demon children anyway?" she questioned crossing her arms against her chest. "I don't care if it's half-demon or full demon! That point it matters that it's mine and mine to control, to break, and to use like you. Once we mated, you're mine to have." "Mate with you? Ha! Why would I mate with you when you're forcing me like some kind of device? I rather mate with a better decent demon than you! And that's not my purpose. My purpose is to live through life experiencing things I want to experience, not this." she told him off as he grew red with anger. "You dare talk to your future mate like this! I'll show you things called manners, little girl!" He lifted his hand to slap her as she held up her hands in defense.

Kaname waited for the hit and didn't feel a thing. She looked and unshielded her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her countering protecting her away from the hog demon's slap. "Sesshomaru!" she said happily to see him again. Butamaru's red eyes widened and exclaimed, "Ah, Sesshomaru, why are you interfering with my business!" He pushed his hand forcefully and said coolly, "If she is your business, then it's my business to interfere with yours." "Damn you!" Butamaru screamed as he charged at him full speed. Sesshomaru took out the Tokijin from the sheath and slashed Butamaru with it. He screamed in pain as the pig demons came in to see what's wrong. "Boss, what's wrong?!" the pig demon questioned worrying. "Shikigami attack!" she shouted as she flung her Shikigami towards the pig demons turning them into ashes.

Butamaru stood up bearing a long scar across its chest ruining the kimono he wore. "You will pay for this!" he yelled fighting Sesshomaru with his hands. Kaname saw the other guards coming towards the room and fought them with her Shikigami also. After she defeated all of the guards, she looked at the battle and saw that Sesshomaru was beating Butamaru swiftly. Butamaru landed on his back as Sesshomaru landed on his feet with the Tokijin in his right hand. The hog demon slowly stood up breathing heavily from the hard fight. Just about when Butamaru was about to attack, Inuyasha crashed into the room with Shippo flying in his hand screaming and Miroku sighing while being dragged. "It's you!" Butamaru exclaimed shocked to see the half-demon reached his mansion. "Yeah, it's me! Time to die! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted while he slashed Butamaru in half with his own claws.

The top half of Butamaru fell along with the bottom half with Inuyasha standing above it. "That takes care of that!" Inuyasha said while flexing his claws. Miroku laid on the floor exhausted from the long trip and Shippo blacked out from when Inuyasha crashed the party. Kaname ran over to them and started to heal their wounds with the white Shikigami as Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and angrily said, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here!" "…" Sesshomaru turned his back on him. "Hey, aren't you listening?!" he yelled at him. "Stop that, Inuyasha. We have more important business to attend to." A fully recovered Miroku said walked next to a conscious Shippo and Kaname. "Yeah, we got to save Kagome and Sango." Shippo said readied for action. "Alright, let's go!" Inuyasha said running out of the room with Shippo and Miroku behind him. Kaname sweat dropped at their enthusiasm and smiled a bit.

She saw something glowing on the floor and found three shards of the Shikon Jewel lying where Butamaru was. She picked them and placed them in her pocket. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Sesshomaru looking at her with his golden eyes. "Let's go." He said calmly as she nodded in agreement. They both ran out of the room following the others.

Kagome and Sango were sitting watching the door waiting for Kaname to come back to them. "What is taking so long?" Kagome questioned nervously biting her fingernails. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it must not be good." Sango said watching the doors. The door slid as the women gasped frightened of the pig demons and Sango and Kagome clung to each other. The door slid to reveal Inuyasha busting in with Shippo and Miroku by his side. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out joyfully missing him. "Miroku!" Sango called out ecstatically missing him too. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said rushing over to her side. "Are you hurt?" "I'm fine, Inuyasha." "What about you?" Miroku asked worried. "I'm fine, Miroku." Sango assured him. "Good." He said then rushed off to the other women flirting and asking them to be the mother of his children. "Ahhh!" she cried out frustrated. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and said, "He never learns, does he."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly and asked, "Inuyasha, what about Kaname?" "I'm fine, don't worry." Kaname said while walking inside with Sesshomaru. "Kaname!" Kagome exclaimed relieved hugging Kaname close in a tight hug. "Are you hurt?" she asked checking for some wounds. "No, I'm fine. Sesshomaru helped me." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as Inuyasha walked over to us. "Well, the demon guards are gone, but what to do about these women?" he questioned looking at the women. "We could escort them back to their villages, we can't leave them alone going back home." Kaname suggested reasonably. "I don't know." Inuyasha said tensed. "Come on, Inuyasha! They could not be that far from here. They might be from Akebi village, Tsuzumi village, Kasasagi village, and Kaede's Village and it's not that far." Kagome reasoned with him. "Alright, fine! Whatever!" he said walking towards the flirting Miroku and dragged him away by the ear.

After the rescue, Inuyasha and others escorted the captured women back to their villages and went home to Kaede's Village with the other women. Kaname stood in front of the wall beside the gates as the women walked in a line talking amongst them relieved to get out of there. After the last woman went in, Kaname backed away from the wall as Kagome walked over and said to her, "That's the last one." "Yeah, it's been an eventful night." "Yeah, anyway, everyone is in Kaede's house, let's go with them." She said before walking towards the gates. "I'll be there for a minute, I need to do something first." Kaname said with Kagome nodding and walking inside the village. She looked around the area looking for Sesshomaru. _'I guess he went already.' _She thought feeling down.

She heard a noise from the bushes beside her as she readied her Shikigami in her palms. She waited till it came out and it turned out to be: Rin! "Big Sister!" she exclaimed excitedly pouncing on Kaname and hugged tight. "Rin!" she exclaimed back hugging. She dropped to the floor on her feet and started to bounce around her like she's sugar-high. A little while, Sesshomaru and Jaken showed up with a large, two-headed dragon with a black leash in Jaken's hand. "Rin, stop that! You're embarrassing Sesshomaru!" Jaken scolded sternly. Sesshomaru kicked him towards the bushes as Rin played around still.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." Kaname said walking up to him. She looked up to him as he looked down to her. She smiled saying, "Thank you for saving me from Butamaru." She held her hands behind her as Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "I know! Why don't you come to the village with me? I'm sure that you wouldn't want to camp somewhere else tonight and this is would my thanks and the others' for all your help. And I can spend time with Rin if you could come." She suggested while Rin up towards and stood next to Kaname. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, could we stay here please?" Rin asked while latching herself on Kaname's leg. Jaken crawled out of the bushes and exclaimed, "NO! We will not be staying at a village!" Sesshomaru punched him on his head forming a large red bump. "..okay." he said while Rin cheered and Kaname smiled. "Jaken, take Ah-Un with us." He ordered as Jaken slowly grabbed the dragon's leash. He walked over next to Kaname and said, "Let's go." He walked towards the village with her walking by his side and Rin following smiling with a hurt Jaken.

TBC

* * *

Yeah! SesshomaruxKaname rules! How did you like the chapter? Coming is chapter eight! Bye. 


	8. Sesshomaru's Visit, Ready for Festival

Hello! This is the eighth chapter. Thank you for the reviews, everyone, and enjoy! D.N.A.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Visit, Ready for the Festival 

After that eventful night, everyone went back to their homes as Kaname got Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken a place to stay at the village inn. The others knew about their stay from Kaname and happy for their stay, except Inuyasha, who doesn't like and trust his brother being here in the village at all. They went to sleep in Kaede's house waking up for the next day.

The next morning rose as everyone went on their day, except today is a special day for the villagers. The girls all walked down the road looking around to see the men hanging up decorations while the women were setting up tables and laid the white sheets over it.. "What's happening today?" Kaname asked confused about all this. "It looks like they're setting up a festival." Kagome said looking at the scene too. "It seems that way." Sango said holding Kirara in her arms. "…" Kagome went silent while Kaname and Sango looked at her. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Kaname asked confused. "I got it! It's the harvest festival!" Kagome exclaimed laughing making Kaname and Sango a little freaked out.

"The harvest festival?" Sango asked puzzled. "Yes, Kaede told me that they give thanks for the harvest of the crops, so that's why the festival is held on this day." She explained holding her finger up to make her point. "Oh, right!" Kaname said happy to celebrate another festival. "That's right, besides I bet the men are helping with the festival anyways. It's a good thing Kaede gave me that purple kimono long ago." Kagome said smiling. "Right, but I don't have one though." Sango said disappointed. "Neither do I." Kaname added disappointed also. "Cheer up! maybe we can go shopping this afternoon." Kagome said to cheer their spirits up. "You're right." Sango said petting Kirara.

"Anyway, let's change the subject. Kaname, you invited Sesshomaru to stay because of last night, right?" Kagome said looking at Kaname. "Yes, because he helped and saved us." She replied back. "Really? So, it's not because of the other thing." She said staring with her mischievously glinting eyes at her. "What other thing?" Sango questioned curious too. "What are you talking about, Kagome?" Kaname asked confused. "I'm just saying if you invited him because of your feelings for him." Kagome said making Kaname blush red that could rival with a cherry. "WHAT?!"

"You're saying Kaname has feelings for Sesshomaru?" Sango asked puzzled by this. "Yes, I was wondering if she has feelings for him when she invited for him to stay today." She replied looking at Sango. Kaname was feeling light-headed, but didn't faint and she felt her temperature rise in her head. "But he despises humans." Sango said to Kagome while Kaname was lost in her thoughts. "Maybe, but last night he came to her rescue instead of leaving her there. And he has Rin with them as well and she's human. So, I think he's beginning to like humans a little." Kagome explained putting a finger to her chin. "What if she didn't have feelings for him?" Sango questioned petting Kirara and she meowed.

They looked at Kaname and Kagome said, "I doubt that. It's so cute, though! The idea of her and Sesshomaru spending time together is so adorable!" She exclaimed laughing and hopping as they get freaked again from her enthusiasm. "Kagome's off again." Sango said sweatdropping at her giggling. "So do you have feelings for him?" she asked while Kagome continued her enthusiastic behavior. "Well, I don't…um." "You don't need to say it, but if you do, I support you along the way." She told her while Kirara jumped out of her arms and onto Kaname's rubbing against her face cutely. Kagome stopped squealing and giggling and remembered something important.

"I got to go. I have to help Kaede with the preparations." Kagome said running off towards Kaede's. Sango turned to Kaname and said, "I'll see you later. Kirara and I and got to help the villagers." "Okay, see you, Sango." Kirara jumped off her shoulder and into her arms as Sango ran off towards the group of women huddling and talking.

'_I'll go see Rin. Maybe she will want to go to the festival too.' _She thought before running off towards the inn. She later arrived at the inn where she sees Rin feeding Ah-Un in the stables. "Rin!" she called walking and waving. "Oh, Big Sister!" she exclaimed looking towards her way before putting the bucket down and running off towards her. She jumped and latched herself onto her legs. "Big Sister, can we go play in the meadows today?" she asked after she unlatched herself and stood before her. "Sure, we can go there." She replied nodding in response.

"Okay, I have to tell Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru first before we go." She said running into the inn while Kaname stood there. She waited while watching Ah-Un eat their bucket of grass quietly till Rin ran out with Sesshomaru following her. _'Sesshomaru?' _"Lord Sesshomaru wants to come with us, is it okay." She said smiling at Kaname. "Sure, it's okay. Let's go to the meadows." She replied running with Rin with Sesshomaru trail behind them.

They reached the meadows as Rin frolicked in the field of flowers and Sesshomaru sat down and lay against his Mokomoko, which was against the tree. Kaname was in the fields with Rin looking at the flowers glowing from the sun and feeling the breeze blowing against her hair.

She walked over to the middle of the meadow and sat next to Rin. "What should we make?" "I know, how about flower crowns?" Rin suggested smiling at Kaname. "Good idea." She replied making them start picking up various flowers. Sesshomaru was watching them as he felt a presence jumped on a tree behind him. "You cannot hide from me, Inuyasha." He said still looking at the girls. "Feh." Inuyasha retorted jumping off the branch and landing on top of the rock next to Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" he questioned seriously like a cop interrogates a suspect. "None of your business, half-breed." He replied coldly not bothering to look at his brother.

"It is my business since you're in this village. What are **YOU** doing here?" he questioned again narrowing his eyes a little more. "…" Sesshomaru didn't answer which made Inuyasha frustrated. He stopped and watched his brother stare at the two girls playing in the flowers until some memories started to flash in his mind. The events from Castle Town, Naraku's Mansion, and Kururugi Woods came rushing inside his mind.

He slowly let out a grin looking at his brother. "I know why you're here, Sesshomaru. You like Kaname, don't ya." He said grinning mischievously at him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little as he thought quickly, _'Is it really that obvious?' _"I wouldn't like a human unlike you, half-breed." He lied putting back his mask again. "Hmph." He looked away irritated while looking out for any demons that might come by.

Later, Kaname and Rin were walking back to the village wearing the flower crowns they made for each other while Inuyasha was behind them with Sesshomaru arguing with him. Kaname was fingering her yellow flower crown on her head as she remembered something. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Rin, there's going to be a harvest festival tonight, so I wondering if you're planning to go." She explained to Rin, who wore her orange flower crown. "Really!?" she asked excited. "Of course." "Wow, a festival! But I have to ask Lord Sesshomaru first, though." She replied walking into the streets of the village. They looked back to see Inuyasha yelling at Sesshomaru while he looked away and scoffed off. "Let's ask him later. He's busy now." Kaname suggested smiling at the Rin. "Okay." She replied nodding smiling.

They played tag with Kohaku, Shippo, and the other children as Sesshomaru was sitting on the rooftop looking around the village. Inuyasha would have argued with him more until Kagome called for him to help her with the decorations. They stopped playing as the other children ran off with Kohaku and Shippo leaving Kaname and Rin watching them. They waved while Kaname asked turning her head towards Rin, "Well, should we ask Sesshomaru if you can go to the festival?" Rin stopped and turned towards her saying, "Oh, yes!" They walked towards the house where Sesshomaru was sitting on top and looked to see him. "Sesshomaru!" she called using her hands to make her call louder. He looked down and jumped off landing on the ground in a flash looking at them coolly as usual.

Rin stepped up and started to say, "Sesshomaru, there's going to be a festival tonight here in the village. Could I could go to the festival please?" He stood there staring at Rin until he later said, "Do as you like." "Thank you, Sesshomaru!" Rin thanked hopping joyfully. "Sesshomaru, are you coming to the festival, too?" Kaname asked wrapping her hands behind her back. "…maybe." He answered coolly. "Oh, okay. Rin and I are going to shop for a kimono, so we'll be back in a little while, is that okay?" she asked him. "Fine." He replied nodding. "Okay, we'll see you later." She said walking away with a hopping Rin.

Sesshomaru stood there watching them leave while Jaken, who came from the inn next door, walked up beside him. He held the Staff of Two Heads in his right hand as he asked him confused, "Lord Sesshomaru, why did you help the girl and let us stay in this village?" "…" he didn't say anything while Jaken said out of though. "I don't understand why you help her at all. I mean, she is a woman, a troublesome, weak, helpless woman. After that sentence, Sesshomaru smashed his fist into Jaken's head as Jaken's eyes bugled out from the pain. "Don't you ever talk about her like that, again." He threatened angrily before he walked off somewhere to cool. Jaken moaned in pain before falling into the grass. "I think he cracked my skull. Owwww." He muttered agonizingly lying in the deep, tall grass.

"Where are we going, Big Sister?" Rin asked skipping along with Kaname. "We're going to shop for kimonos with Sango and Kagome. There's none here in the village, so we're going to another village to shop." Kaname replied walking and smiling at the girl. They reached Kaede's house and saw Sango and Kagome with the transformed Kirara. "Hey! We're here!" she called waving before reaching them. "

"Good timing. We're about to set to do shopping. Ah, Rin, does mean you're coming to the festival?" Kagome asked bending her knees to be on Rin's eye level. "Yes, I'm going to the festival with Big Sister." She replied smiling. "That's great, does this mean Sesshomaru is coming too." She said looking at Kaname playfully. "Come on, give her a break already." Sango said to Kagome shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but now where can we shop at?" Kagome questioned with her finger on her head. "I don't remember any kimono shops in the nearby villages." Sango said remembering some things. "Why don't we shop in Kururugi Village? There's a kimono shop we visited not long ago." Kaname suggested lifting her finger at the suggestion. "I agree. Let's shop at Kururugi." Kagome agreed smiling. "Okay, let's go." Sango said as they all climbed on Kirara and she flew into the air.

Sango was in the front leading Kirara, Kagome was behind Sango holding on, and Rin was behind her with Kaname holding her while sitting behind her. Kirara flew towards the direction of the village passing Kasasagi and Rindo village and Mount Houoh. She landed in front of the village gate as everyone jumped off and she transformed back into her cute normal self. "Alright, we're here!" Kagome said looking around the bamboo forest. "Yeah, let's go and find the kimono shop." Kaname said walking ahead with Rin following her every step. They searched the village till they came across the kimono shop they visited the last time. "There it is." Sango said pointing towards the shop. "Let's go inside." Kagome said walking inside with everyone.

After 10 minutes, the girls came out with their kimonos in their bags. "Your kimono is so pretty, Sango." Kaname complimented as Sango blushed a little. "You think so?" she said blushing. "I know so!" Kaname said smiling. "What about mine, Big Sister?" Rin asked holding up her kimono. "It looks cute on you, Rin." She replied smiling at her.

"It's a good thing Hisa was there to help us with our kimonos otherwise we would have stood out at the festival." Sango said walking beside Kaname. "I'll say." She said giggling. "Alright, everyone, we got our kimonos and the festival starts in 2 hours, let's go and start dress up." Kagome said walking out of the kimono shop. "Right, we should go." Sango said as Kirara transformed again and flew off with everyone on her back.

They arrived to see the village being more decorated than ever and looking so cheery. They landed on the ground as Kirara transformed back and everyone walked inside Kaede's house. "I get this room!" Kagome called out running into an unoccupied room. "I'll have this one!" Sango called out running into another room with Kirara. Kaname looked at Rin and said, "Come on, Rin, let's change in the other room." Rin nodded and said, "Right!" They ran into the other room and started to change into their new kimonos.

Kaname was putting on her kimono as Rin was looking at herself dressed in her pink kimono. She finished dressing up and was brushing her hair as Rin asked twirling around, "Does this look okay, Big Sister?" Kaname looked over her shoulder and said, "Of course, it looks perfect." She put the brush down and twirled her yellow kimono playfully in front of Rin. "Does this look okay?" she asked smiling. "It looks perfect!" Rin said laughing with her as Kagome stuck her head through the doorway. "Hey, what's so funny? Oh! You look so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed with a gasp dressed in her purple kimono Kaede gave her. "Thank you, is Sango dressed yet?"

"I'm done." Sango said walking through the doorway with Kirara in her arms dressed in her green kimono with pink bow around her waist. "Time to do each others' hair!" Kagome exclaimed going towards Rin and doing her hair. "Hey, Sango, let's do your hair like the last time." Kaname suggested. "You mean when you put my hair up?" she questioned trying to remember. "Yes, let's do that." Kaname quickly fixed her hair and put in the hair ornaments in. "There, perfect!" she exclaimed smiling at her creation. She pulled out her handheld mirror and gave it to her. "See?" Sango looked at herself while turning her head sideways and poke at her bangs. "It looks good. Thank you." She thanked while smiling at herself.

Kagome finished doing Rin's hair while standing back and admiring it. It looks the same, but instead of the hair band that tied her ponytail, it was a Sakura flower. "I'm done with Rin, Kaname could you help me with my hair." She said sitting down and waiting for her to start. "Okay." She replied beginning to fix up her hair. Sango brushed Rin's hair while she was playing with her kimono waiting patiently.

After a minute, she said, "All done!" She handed her a mirror and waited for reaction. Kagome smiled while fingering her bangs and pushing back her hair. Her hair was braided into a French braid and tied with a big purple bow that matched her kimono. "It's perfect! Thank you!" she exclaimed putting away the mirror and hugging Kaname. "Your welcome." She said they both broke away. "It's almost time for the festival. Let's go meet with the others." Sango said nodding with everyone before walking outside.

While Sango and Kagome were walking ahead, Rin and Kaname were walking behind. "Big Sister." She said looking at her smiling. "Yes, what is it, Rin?" she asked looking at her too. "Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is coming to the festival?" she asked curious. "I think so, either he's waiting for us or probably have lots of work to do." She replied looking ahead. "You're right; Sesshomaru is lord of the Western lands that's what Jaken said. Oh, I forgot!" she exclaimed before reaching into her pocket.

"What is it?" she asked stopping with Rin and sitting on her knees. "Here, this is it." She answered pulling out a beautiful yellow Hibiscus. "It's a Hibiscus!" she exclaimed surprised to see it. "I found it in the fields earlier and I thought it would look good on you, Big Sister." She explained holding it up to her. "Thank you, Rin. I think I'll wear it now." She said putting it on like a barrette. She finished putting it on as Rin smiled and giggled. "What do you think?" "You look so pretty, Big Sister!" "Thank you; let's go join the others, shall we." They took each other's hand and ran together to catch up with the others.

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading! Chapter nine is coming up and has SesshomaruxKaname too! 


	9. Festival Time, Naraku's Attack

Hey, everyone, this is the ninth chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Bye now! D.N.A

* * *

Festival Time, Naraku's Attack

They walked towards the village center until they saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo watching everyone talk and play the games. "Hey, guys!" Kagome called loudly walking with everyone, who was behind her. They looked over and saw the girls walking towards them. Inuyasha's and Miroku's jaws dropped as they gawked and Shippo and Kohaku looked curiously at their behavior. "What's with them?" Shippo asked Kohaku. "I don't know." He replied curious.

"Inuyasha, let's go have some fun!" Kagome exclaimed grabbing his arm and dragged him away with him protesting. "You too, Miroku." Sango said pulling Miroku away from the group by his arm. They looked at where they headed and Kaname said to the kids, "Well, shall we go and have fun." They cheered and dragged Kaname by her hands towards the games. They played the goldfish contests and the other games that were around and ate some caramel apples. "This is the best!" Shippo exclaimed happily sitting on Kaname's shoulder eating his caramel apple. "Same here." Kohaku agreed walking by Kaname's side. "Me too." Rin agreed walking on the other side of her. Kaname nodded smiling as they walked down the busy street looking at the decorated booths along the way.

They passed by many booths until they saw Inuyasha and Kagome posing for the artist for their painting. "There's Inuyasha and Kagome!" Shippo said pointing towards the artist's booth. "There's Miroku and Sister." Kohaku said pointing in another direction showing Miroku talking to Sango while she blushed until she felt his hand rubbing on her bum and smacked him across his face hard. "There they go again." Shippo said while Kohaku sighed and Rin smiled at Kohaku. Kaname sighed at Miroku and they walked towards near the Sakura trees, where the kids were playing with Ah-Un.

Kaname was leaning against the tree watching the kids play with Ah-Un. The kids would fly around on Ah-Un's back and laugh while they did loops and twists in the air. She leaned against the tree feeling the breeze rush by her while hearing the villagers cheer nearby and the drums beat in rhythm. She decided to walk around the fields away from the noisy crowds and to be in peace. She walked towards the fields where they went to this morning and sat in the middle of it staring up at the sky.

She lifted her finger and watched the red Shikigami formed into a ball at the top of the finger. She watched it twirl and grew until it became a size of a ball. She gazed at the power until a one-eyed demon came up behind sneaking behind her. It licked its lips and crept slowly until it stood a few feet from her waiting to strike. It opened its mouth to bear shiny, long teeth while it rushed towards the unsuspecting girl. She felt the demon behind him as she looked behind and threw her Shikigami towards its target. The Shikigami hit and destroyed the demon's body as it screamed painfully and agony. She watched it fell on the ground before turning back to the moon and stars.

She didn't know that the demon she just killed was actually a part of Naraku's body. The cords of muscle came crawling from the beaten body as it found the girl and sped towards her. She felt something behind again and stood up quickly to see the muscle cords speeding towards her targeting her. She stood glued there stuck to the ground watching the cords slithered towards her in a great amount of speed. As it was almost apart from curling Kaname into its grasp, the cords was suddenly slashed into many pieces forming into a purple haze and dispersed into the air.

She was puzzled at the sudden action and said, "What?" "I see that Naraku is targeting you again." Sesshomaru said walking from the forest and into the clearing. "Oh, Sesshomaru." She said surprised to Sesshomaru here. He was holding the Tokijin in his hand and questioned with trying not to worry, "You hurt?" "No, I'm fine, thanks." She replied rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "Good." He said calmly putting Tokijin into its sheath. She watched him curiously as he looked around the area before turning towards her. "Why are you out here in the woods?" He questioned the wind blowing his hair a little. "Well, I thought I would go away from the loud noise from the festival and spend my time in silence." She explained embarrassed of what happened.

He blinked and said in his usual tone, "I see." While he was walking towards her, a purple flash flickered across the area and an explosion burst out loud making Kaname close her ears and eyes wincing and screaming. The flash and the explosion stopped unexpectedly making her opened her eyes and unclosed her ears to see Sesshomaru lying face down injured in a deep, deep craters in the jagged earth. "Sesshomaru!" she cried out running towards him and bending down beside him. She inspected him and found out that he was unconscious and had many cuts and wounds on him. _"What was that? Could it be...Naraku?"_ she thought puzzled and scared searching around the area.

"Hahahaha, what a waste!" Naraku's voice laughed from the shadows. She stood up quickly and tried to find the voice. "Naraku, show yourself!" she shouted standing beside Sesshomaru's lifeless body. "Being brave, I see, but that is unnecessary since you belong to me now." He said coldly. Purple clouds formed a few feet away from her and two red eyes appeared from the clouds staring at her. "What do you want?" she said trying to be brave. "I want only one thing, of course, your body. Once I take your body, I'll control the Shikigami and take over the world with the Shikon Jewel." He said with his eyes blinking. "But, since Sesshomaru is here, it's best to take over his body since he is a 'perfect demon' and then absorb you into me." He said turning his attention to the unconscious Sesshomaru.

He started to move forward slowly until Kaname stood in front of Sesshomaru arms spread in a protective stance. "There's no way you're going to use his body for your own malicious needs." She said glaring at the two red eyes. "You think you can stop me? Ha, go away, I dare you." He replied glaring back also. The muscle cords came out of the clouds and slithered towards her in a fast pace. "Shikigami attack!" she shouted throwing her power towards the cords. The cords burnt slowly until they were into black mush while Naraku chuckled. "I see you grew strong, but I will take his body and make it into my own." "Over my dead body!" she exclaimed angrily. "That can be arranged." He replied sending out his miasma.

She whipped up a white Shikigami and threw it in front of them that made an invisible barrier that blocked the miasma's attack. He sent out countless tentacles that flew towards her while she concentrated on her new spells. "It's time to finish this!" she shouted covering in her red Shikigami. "Go!" she shot her hand up in the sky as the red Shikigami formed a beast and zipped towards the tentacles with the power and heat of a flamethrower that caused the tentacles to melt like iron and turned into squishy, gooey, mucky mush.

"Damn it!" he cursed seeing that he failed again. "I'll be back." The eyes closed and disappeared while the purple clouds dispersed into the woods and the shadows. She wiped her forehead with her arm sighing in relief looking at where Naraku was last seen. "I guess he lost again and probably come back to attack again, but I'll be ready for him." She said to herself aloud before bending down on her knees next to Sesshomaru.

She moved him from the barren, rough ground and set him lying on a large leaf to cushion him and another big leaf folded to cushion his head. She moved his sleeve up to see numerous of cuts on him. _'Wow, he sure it cut up from Naraku's attack. It's a good thing I know about treatments, now to check his other arm.'_ She went on the other side and started to lift the sleeve up. She found nothing until she saw the chopped arm. _'Ahhh, His arm's chopped! It doesn't look it happened recently. He must have this for a long time.' _She pulled up his Hakama legs to see many other cuts and deep cuts. _'I doubt medical treatments would help many cuts like this. I'll just use my Shikigami to heal. Maybe, I'll try that new spell I learned yesterday.'_

She lifted her hands and clasped them together while chanting in her mind. A blue Shikigami glowed and twirled around her before it flew onto Sesshomaru making him glow, too. She felt fatigue and weariness coming towards her while concentrating on her power. The body was slowly regenerating as the cuts started to heal and closed up on his skin. His arm was glowing on its power as it started to mutate and slowly grew a new arm. The power stopped glowing on Sesshomaru making her stopped too. She opened her eye slowly almost falling behind, but luckily caught herself. _'I'm so tired. I guess I've used too much energy mending his wounds. Oh, well, at least he's healed.'_

Back at the village, Kagome was talking and giggling with some women near the tress when they walked off done talking and she turned to Inuyasha, who was standing there bored. "This is fun, right, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed eating some cake that villagers made. "Yeah, right." He replied looking around the village. "Sango, I was just playing around!" Miroku cried panicky running away from a terribly mad demon slayer. "If touching other women's bums is called playing around, then I would feed you to a giant eating demon right now!" Sango threatened angrily running after the lecherous monk with her Hiraitoksu.

They sweatdropped as Inuyasha sighed, "He'll never learn." "Oh, that reminds me, do you know where Kaname went?" she asked looking around for her. "She probably went to bed or something." He replied eating a rice cake in his hand. "Why would she do that, Inuyasha? It's only 9:30." She questioned him showing her watch at him. "Come on, she probably want to spend some time to herself. Maybe she's playing with the kids or thinking in Kaede's." he said eating the rice cake still. "Oh, well, I hope she's all right." She said staring up at the sky with the stars twinkling.

She was laying her legs out comfortably and leaning against the tree for support while watching and sitting next to Sesshomaru. She yawn a little as she kept watch over for a while. She noticed how low the temperature is while she shivered from a gust of wind that blew her way. "I-Its s-so c-c-cold." She stuttered covering herself while shivering. She looked around and found a pile of dry sticks near some trees. She put it near them in the middle while she summoned a small ball of red Shikigami and threw it at the pile making it lit up.

The fire roared warming her up while she occasionally checked up on him. She leaned watching the moon while listening for any demons that might come lurking by. She turned to Sesshomaru, who was still lying on the leaf out cold from the attack groaning sometimes. _'He's still unconscious, he must have struck hard.'_ She turned to look around the area bored and tired from extreme fatigue while trying to stay awake for a little while longer. Her arms and legs began to fall asleep until she moved them around for a while trying to awake them.

Sesshomaru was still knocked out cold until he slowly opened his eyes fully and looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself looking around the forest confused. "Oh, Sesshomaru, you're awake!" he heard Kaname exclaimed with relief in her voice. He looked up to see her sitting him looking at him smiling. "I'm glad you're awake, you've been asleep for so long." She said brushing her back behind her ears. "…" he got up slowly until he sat fully up. "What happened?" he questioned puzzled. He felt something weird on his left and looked down to see his full grown left arm. "How did I have my left arm back?" he questioned surprised at this.

"Oh, you didn't remember. You saved me from being attacked by strange tentacles and was walking towards me before you were suddenly attacked by Naraku." She explained seriously while sitting on her legs. His eyes narrowed at the name before she explained more, "The attack left you unconscious with a lot of wounds and I healed you with my Shikigami. So, that's why you got your left arm back again." He stayed silent for a few moments with her sweating from the silence until he later said, "I see. Impressive work you did." She smiled and said, "Thank you." He looked away.

"It must be late; I think we should go-." She said standing up before fainting from extreme exhaustion cutting off her sentence. He caught her before she fell down on the ground. _'I see. She has been using all her Shikigami until she ran low energy for a while. I should go back to the village and let her rest.' _He thought at her face before carrying her away bridal style towards the village. He walked till he saw the village lights from a distance away from the hill he stood on. He stood there feeling the breeze past him pulling his hair back with his Mokomoko.

He felt her shift a little and see her open her fully wide eyes. "Sesshomaru?" she said puzzled at what was happening. He put her down carefully while she stood up on her own now. She looked towards what's he looking and saw the village lights. "Oh, the festival, it's still on." She said looking at her watch to see its 9: 45. "You better go before it ends." He said calmly while looking at her. "Why don't you come with me?" she asked holding out her hand. He looked at it before turning his head away. "I'm not into worthless things like that." He replied looking away from her disappointed face. She pulled her hand back and used it to rub the back of her head saying in disappointment, "Oh, okay, sorry."

Sesshomaru saw this and quickly said, "But if you insist, I'll go." "Really?! Okay, let's go, then!" she said turning her frown into a smile. She walked up to him and grabbed his left hand about to drag him towards the village, but ended in up pulled towards him in his grasp. His right arm covered behind her while she stared at him stunned. He stared at her normally as she turned her head away blushing harder than a tomato. _'OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm being hugged by Sesshomaru! This can't be real…can it?'_ her thoughts rushed by in her mind.

They stared at each other for a long time to them, but a short while in reality. Her face felt like it's on fire while Sesshomaru just looked calm as usual. _'Why can't I stop blushing around boys?! The last time I blushed like this was_ _when Jin caught me before I fell from the stairs at school. Mio never let it down and always remind me every time.' _She calmed down a bit before looking back to Sesshomaru to see him looking at her coolly, but with a quirk of interest.

He pulled his attached hand from hers and wrapped it around her with the other arm. He smiled a bit seeing her blush more with a pink tint on her cheeks. _'I-Is he smiling?' _He hugged her tight with her head under his chin while she blushed against the crook of his neck. She felt a sting in her chest while she heard her heart beatin her ears. _'My heart, I can hear my heartbeat. It is because of Sesshomaru?' _

She felt him move away and before she even started to say something, she was cut off by a pair of warm lips. Her eyes widened a little before she let the issue slide and closed her eyes and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him closely. Sesshomaru was a little surprised by her and decided to go along. They stood still kissing each other with their eyes closed until they both pulled apart needing to breathe.

They broke away from the hug just standing while she blushed and moved shyly and he was standing there and acting coolly. Her mind was yelling crazy about the whole thing while her heart was beating furiously that it's almost about to burst out of her chest. She felt relieved, embarrassed, and glad at the whole thing, but was worried about what he thinks of this. She switched into reality when he looked at her with a single glance. She tilted her head to the side in confusion until he walked over and said, "Come." "Where?" she asked mostly puzzled at him. "To the festival." He replied holding out his hand. "Really?! Let's go!" she exclaimed happily took his hand and ran off with him trailing behind.

They ran towards the village hearing the drums' beat getting louder each time they get closer. They slowed down when they got inside the village and stopped in behind the gates. They saw the villagers in their kimonos dancing to the drums while the others talked around the blazing bonfire in the center of the village. "Kaname!" Kagome's voice called out. They turned to see Kagome running towards them waving. Kaname waved back saying, "Hey!" She slowed down and stopped in front of them. "Oh, Kaname, where have you've been? We thought you're with the others. You've been gone for a long time." She said with a worried face. "I'm sorry." She apologized feeling bad for a while.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smirked mischievously. "Oh, I see, you've been busy I see." She said looking at Kaname while smirking. "What?" she said confused. They looked at each other and looked away with Kaname blushing redder than Sesshomaru. "Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice called out. They turned to see Inuyasha coming towards them. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked confused. "The fireworks are about to start, we better get some seats." He explained to her before moving his eyes towards Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go grab seats!" she said grabbing his kimono sleeve and dragged him away from them with him protesting. Kaname sighed relived silently thanking Kagome.

Sesshomaru stepped up and said, "Come." "What?" He quickly picked up Kaname, who let out a yelp of surprise, and jumped on the rooftops. She hanged on to him while he leaped from roof to roof until they jumped onto the tall rooftop in the village. He gingerly set her down while she looked around astounded. He sat down making her sit beside him looking up around the village. On the ground, a man dressed in a white kimono stood in front of the fireworks raising a torch shouted, "Ready?" The other men in white kimonos stood in front of the other fireworks responded shouting, "Ready!" "Go!" he shouted lowering the torch towards the fuse making it ignite.

The fuse was ignited making the fireworks go off into the sky and blasted revealing colorful explosions turning into flowers, hearts, and stars. Everyone in the village said 'ooh' amazed sitting in the grass watching the show. Miroku and Sango were watching it from a hill with Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku. Inuyasha and Kagome were watching it from a tall tree smiling at the sight.

They watched the show while she smiled and let out a laugh. He watched her from the corner of his eyes and smiled at her enthusiasm. She remembered something and started to pick something from her pocket. She got it out and said to him, "Here." He was confused and curious as he held out his hand and she dropped it in his. He pulled his hand away and looked to see a pink bead bracelet in his palm. "That's my good luck charm. Each bead is carved with the kanji of luck. Since you gave me something, I thought that I would give you something." She explained fingering her bell on her necklace.

He nodded understanding what she meant, took the bracelet, and wore it on his right arm. She continued to watch the fireworks blow up in the sky while he did it until she decided to do something she would never do. She leaned over his way and touched her lips with his. He was surprised by her bravery while they both stopped blushing madly. They didn't say anything except they smiled and turned to watch the show with his arm around her shoulders.

TBC

* * *

That is the end. What did you think? Send your thoughts on a review. 


	10. The Journey Continues, New Moon

Hey, all! This is the tenth chapter of the story! Thanks for reading it and I got a lot of ideas for this story. So, on with the chapter! D.N.A

* * *

The Journey Continues, New Moon

Everyone got a good night sleep except for some who drank sake and got a huge hangover during the night. In the morning, Sesshomaru was about to leave the village with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Kaname was there seeing them off while everyone else was busy doing some important tasks. "I'm going to miss you, Big Sister." Rin said hugging Kaname good-bye. "I'm going to miss you too, Rin. Maybe, we'll see each other again soon." She said hugging her back.

They broke off while Rin ran back to attend Ah-Un. Jaken was standing next to Sesshomaru while he held his staff in one arm. They both looked at each other before he turned his back on the village. "Let's go." He said walking out of the village. Jaken ran to catch up by his side stuttering, "Y-Yes, Sesshomaru." Rin lead Ah-Un using his leash out of the village and waved good-bye to Kaname, who waved back.

She stopped waving as they disappeared out of her view and sight. "Hey, Kaname!" Kagome called out. She turned to see Kagome running over with her pink bike and her big, yellow backpack slung over her shoulder. "Oh, Kagome." She greeted rubbing her arms behind her back shyly. Kagome looked around and asked, "Huh? Where are Sesshomaru and the others?" "Oh, they left moments ago." She answered feeling down. Kagome turned to her and said, "You are going to miss him, huh?" "Yeah, I guess." She said pulling her arms away and had them rub against her backpack a little.

"There you are!" Inuyasha called out. They turned to see Inuyasha and the others coming towards them with Kaede. "We're done packing, so we should set out before sundown." Miroku said with Shippo on his shoulder. "We got everything, we should get going." Sango agreed with Kirara in her arms.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I forgot, isn't this the day of the new moon?" Kagome asked. "Yes, it is." Sango answered. "What about the new moon?" Kaname asked curious about what they're talking about. "It's nothing. We got enough rest, let's go." Inuyasha said in his usual tone changing the subject. "Okay." Kaname said nodding with them. "Make sure ye come back again unharmed." Kaede said to all of them. "We will good-bye Kaede." Kagome told her before they walked out of the village and into the fields.

They traveled from the fields to the woods taking twisting turns and sharp curves making sure to avoid any unnecessary demons around. They walked with Inuyasha leading, ready to take on anything exciting, Kagome behind him, who looked bored during the whole trip, Kaname beside her, who occasionally let out a small yawn, Miroku behind Kaname, who looked completely normal, and Sango beside him, who looked deep in thoughts, with Shippo, who's perched on Miroku's shoulder, and Kirara, who slept in her arms.

They stopped near a river that had a school of fish swimming in it. Inuyasha sat down extremely bored saying, "We haven't found any shards all day." "I agree nothing." Shippo said bowing his head in thought. "Kagome, you sure that you didn't sense any jewel shards?" he questioned turning his head towards Kagome, who was sitting besides her bike reading out of a book she brought. "Oh course, Inuyasha, I haven't sensed any shards around today." She replied irritated by his constant questions. "Feh." He muttered looking away.

"Maybe, the demons around here don't have any shards." Sango suggested sitting down near the bank while rubbing Kirara's back. "If that's the case, then we should head deep in the forest." Miroku said standing beside her. Kaname was waving her hand through the water watching the fish swim around it curiously. The silence loomed over them until Inuyasha stood up saying, "That's it, let's go." They watched him walk away before they ran after him again.

They traveled down different paths leading towards deeper into the forest while they sometimes stopped and rest for a while. During the rest stops, Kagome read her book for a while, Shippo played with Kaname, Inuyasha sat there anxious to go, Miroku rubbing Sango's bum leading to get slapped harshly by a peeved Sango.

They traveled more miles and miles getting attacked by pathetic, small demons that wasted their time say Inuyasha. They walked up a hill and saw the sun setting down beneath the horizon. "It's almost sundown." Kaname said looking at the orange sky. "We should set camp; we can't travel any further with the darkness blinding our path." Miroku suggested again. "Fine." Inuyasha said as they all went and settled up camp near the hill.

They all sat around the campfire listening out for any demons or trouble prowling. They ate the burnt fish on a stick that they caught from a river near them. Everyone started to fall asleep on the ground except Kaname and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting silently while she was practicing her Shikigami with the roaring flame. "I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said out of nowhere before he stood up and walked away. "Okay." She said to herself. She continued to practice and watch over the camp for what it seems to be hours.

She stopped practicing and waited patiently for Inuyasha. _'Where is he? It's not Inuyasha to run off like that. And he seems tensed about the whole 'New Moon' thing.'_ She let out a huge tired yawn before she saw the red kimono of his. "Oh, Inuyasha." She called out waving. She stopped waving when a different person came up instead of Inuyasha. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were one of my friends." She apologized blushing from embarrassment. "What are you talking about? It is me." The raven-haired boy said sitting near the fire.

She looked and saw the raven-haired boy look almost like Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she asked checking to see if it's him. "Yeah, so what." He replied sitting up straight. "Why do you like so…?" she asked curious and confused. "Human?" He said before she nodded slowly. "It's because since I'm a half-demon, there's a night when you turn into a complete human for the entire night. And that night happens to be the night of the New Moon. When the dawn comes, I turn back into a half-demon and get my strength and my power back. I turn weak when I'm a human." He explained turning his head now and then. "Oh, I see." She said putting a finger to her chin.

The flame flickered weirdly making them stood up alarmed. "Something's wrong." She whispered looking around. He looked around checking out everything and found nothing. "There's nothing here, but I got a bad feeling." He said troubled by this. "Maybe, it's a demon." She reasoned rubbing her arm slowly. "Maybe, it's not." He said still checking around. "You stay here and watch the others; I'll go check things out." Inuyasha told her before turning away. "Wait! If there's really a demon out there, you could get hurt or killed. I should go." She said worried for him.

"No, I'll go. I bet it's a weak demon trying to scare us." He said before running towards the meadow. "Wait!" she called out. He was gone. _'I hope he's alright.'_ She sat down by the others and waited for him to return. She waited and waited until she heard someone screamed bloodily, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She stood up quick and asked herself, "What happened?!" She stopped to think before she said, "I'll go check the meadows, and maybe Inuyasha's in trouble." She ran up the hill and took the binoculars out of her bag and looked through them.

She checked everywhere in the meadows until she saw a big, ugly, brown cat demon wearing a dark blue kimono and a black Hakama fighting Inuyasha nearby. "He's in trouble!" she said watching the cat demon swipe at Inuyasha and he got hit forcefully and was pushed against a tree. "I've got to help." She said making her decision putting away her binoculars. She ran back to camp and found Kirara eating what's left of the fish. "Oh, good, Kirara, watch over the others while I help Inuyasha." She said putting her bag down with the others. Kirara mewed confused before the cat youkai nodded in response.

She ran leaving the camp and heading towards the battlefield where Inuyasha is. She reached the field and saw Inuyasha leaning against the tree bloodied and hurt while the cat demon laughed at him. "The son of the dog general is indeed weak. Now, I shall kill you since you stand in my way." The cat demon laughed before pulling his clawed hand back and swiped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a pained groan trying to stand up with his sword in his hand. The claws made way towards him before Kaname charged her Shikigami and cried out, "Oh, no, you don't!" She flung her stream of red Shikigami towards the demon.

The Shikigami hit the cat demon on its side making it yell in pain. It stopped taking a swipe at Inuyasha and turned towards Kaname. "Oh, I see. A human is helping the son of the dog general. Pathetic." He turned towards Inuyasha and said, "You are indeed weak if you take help from a human girl, Inuyasha." He turned around and ran off leaving them saying, "We shall meet when I'm not bored."

She watched the demon leave before she ran to his side. He groaned trying to move, but couldn't. "Here let me help." She said putting her hand on his wounded arm. She summoned her blue Shikigami and healed him very quickly. The wounds closed up and the blood disappeared from the skin. After the blue Shikigami dispersed, Inuyasha opened his eyes and asked, "What happened?" "You were attacked by the cat demon, remember." She said still sitting by his side. "The cat demon! Where did he go?" he exclaimed jumping up and looking around. "He ran away after I attacked him. He said he'll come back when he's not bored by you." She explained watching him clenched his fists angrily.

"Stupid demon!" he hissed madly. "We're going to follow him." "What?!" she questioned with disbelief. "I'm going to make him pay." He replied walking away. "You're still in human form and he knows that he can kill you now that he fought you." She reasoned standing up. "It doesn't matter. We're going to follow him and that's that." He closed the discussion. "We should get everyone and head out if we're heading there." She said walking back towards camp. He walked by her heading towards camp, where everyone was awake from the cat demon's loud scream.

"Oh, you're all awake." Kaname said standing beside Inuyasha facing everyone. "Yes, what happened?" Kagome asked worried. "We all heard a big scream and when we woke up, you two were gone." Shippo said eyes widened in concern. "Yes, we though you two were attacked." Miroku said nodding. "Are you okay?" Sango asked concerned holding Kirara. "We're both fine." Kaname assured them.

"That cat demon ran away and we're going to find and destroy it." Inuyasha told them. "Inuyasha, it's too dangerous." Kagome said shaking her head. "She's right, if you fight, then you can easily be killed. Remember, you're not half-demon now." Miroku agreed holding his staff. "Don't worry about me. We got to find that demon now. He might have a sacred jewel shard on him. Let's go." He said running away with the others running after him.

"Wait up!" Shippo cried running on his fours trying to catch up. He jumped on Kaname's shoulder and rested there. "Stop slowing me down and catch up!" Inuyasha yelled running ahead of him. "Even though, he's in human form, he can still run fast." Kagome said to herself riding her pink with the backpack in the basket.

TBC

* * *

That is the end for chapter! How did you like it? Thanks for reading!


	11. Nekomaru's Village

Hey, everyone! This is the eleventh chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now on with the chapter! D.N.A

* * *

Nekomaru's Village

Everyone was following Inuyasha trying to catch up with the cat demon that struck him. They followed it using the trail of the large paw prints until they reached the top of a big hill. They stopped and looked to see a village far away. "Could the cat demon be headed towards that village?" Kaname said looking at the village. "It must have. There are no paw prints leading anywhere, but there." Miroku said inspecting the prints on the ground. "Then, that's where we're going, let's go." Inuyasha said running ahead of them. They ran down the hill and towards the village where the cat demon was headed.

As they entered the village, they stopped and looked around shocked. The village was torn apart with the houses burned down and the buildings were lying crumbling. The people were extremely wounded groaning in pain while the children were bruised and crying with their mothers. Kagome walked up to a woman with her child and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?" The woman stopped sobbing and looked at her scared. "Are you one of Nekomaru's minions?" she asked frightened of her. "No, we're not. Who's Nekomaru?" she assured her.

"Oh, good, you're not one of his servants. Nekomaru is a big demon cat that used to be our protector of this village. Our elder, Ronen, has been possessed by Nekomaru. It took his body and became more evil with each passing day. Now, it is demanding a sacred jewel shard that we do not have and is forcing us to obtain the shard at all costs. We haven't slept, eaten, or drink anything for four days." She explained the story to them. "That's awful!" Kagome exclaimed shocked. "Here let me help you." She said getting out her gauzes and alcohol out of her bag.

"So, that cat demon's name is Nekomaru, isn't it?" Inuyasha said thinking things over. "We should stop the demon before he destroys the whole village." Sango said still holding Kirara. "I agree. If Nekomaru took over the village, then he should be staying in that manor over there." Miroku said pointing towards the big manor in the middle of the village.

"So, we're going to beat that Nekomaru, then?" Shippo asked nervously. "What's the matter, Shippo, scared?" Inuyasha taunted the kitsune. "I'm not scared!" he retorted back. "We should go to the manor and defeat Nekomaru as soon as possible." Kaname said before Kagome finished bandaging everyone's wounds. "Yes, we should go." Kagome agreed standing up and picking her bag off the ground. "Right, let's get going." Inuyasha said before they ran towards the manor going to fight Nekomaru.

In the big manor, the cat demon, Nekomaru, the one who fought Inuyasha when he was human was sitting on the mat looking at the crystal ball in front of him. "I see. That weak dog, Inuyasha, has come to defeat me, hasn't he? Fool! He's still in human form and came to have me take his life away! Easy, but I'll have fun and wait for them to come to me. Wait till they come across my demon cat army outside of the manor." He laughed looking at the image of the gang running towards his manor.

They ran towards the manor's entrance while Inuyasha yelled out, "There it is! There's the entrance!" As soon as they were almost reached the door, a group of 33 cat demons jumped out of the rooftops and walls and surrounded them. "What the hell are they?" Inuyasha said stopped running and looked at the demons around them. "Cat demons." Sango said holding her Hiraitoksu close. "This must be Nekomaru's minions the woman was talking about." Miroku said looking at the demons. "They're blocking our way." Kagome said taking out her short bow.

"If you think you're going to pass to see our boss, Nekomaru, then you're dead wrong." A cat demon sneered at them while the others hissed. "You think you could stop us from passing through, think again." Inuyasha mock wielding his Tetsusaiga in his hand. "Go, stop them from passing through!" the cat demon ordered pointing towards them. The cat demons started to pounce on them while everyone started to strike.

Inuyasha struck the demons with his Wind Scar while everyone was fighting with their weapons instead. "Hiraitoksu!" Sango cried out throwing her weapon making it struck the demons hard. Miroku hit the demons with his staff while Kagome shot bows at them. Kaname used her Shikigami and Shippo threw at the demons his big spinning top. "There's too many!" Shippo exclaimed seeing reinforcements coming towards them. "We can't attack them all; we make way for the manor." Kaname said throwing her Shikigami at them.

"Right!" Inuyasha said swiping at the demons. Instead of fighting the demons, they turned around and shot off towards the entrance. "They're getting away!" a cat demon cried out. "Get them!" another demon shouted. They ran after them trying to catch them. They passed through the gate and entered the manor without being attacked by demons. "We made it!" Shippo said relieved. "Okay, let's search the manor and find Nekomaru." Inuyasha said crossing his arms again. They nodded and started to search the rooms for Nekomaru.

In the big room, Nekomaru watched the whole thing on his crystal ball. "Damn it! They failed! Oh, well, I'll finish the job myself, then." He cursed staring at the ball. He took a bite out of his burnt fish and watched them search for him. "If they don't find me sooner or later, I'll ambush them and take his life quickly before the sun rises." With that, he looked outside of his door and saw the night sky slowly dim its darkness.

"Not here." Kaname said searching through the room. Everyone was looking through the rooms in the first floor and the basement while the top floors were uninvestigated. "I should search through the top floor." She said to herself running up the stairs. She rummaged through every room and found some helpful medicines until she came to a decorated door. "This is the last room so far." She said looking at the door. "Kaname!" Kagome called out.

She turned to see everyone running up to her. "Oh, everyone!" she said. "We couldn't find Nekomaru anywhere." Inuyasha told her irritated. "We found some medicines and that's it." Kagome said holding out the herbs contained in bottles. "Did you search through this floor?" Miroku asked her. "Yes, the only room I haven't searched yet is this one." Kaname told them pointing towards the decorated door.

"Huh!" Kagome said shocked. "What happened, Kagome?" Shippo asked looking at her worried. "I sensed the shard of the Shikon Jewel." She replied. "Really?" Kaname asked. "See I told you he has one. Where is it now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. "It's in there." She replied pointing towards the decorated door. "That means he's in there." Sango said holding her Hiraitoksu. "We should be cautious if anything happens." Miroku warned anxiously. "Okay, let's go in." Inuyasha said opening the decorated doors.

The doors opened to reveal Nekomaru sitting in the far end of the room with his back facing them. They walked in while the doors closed behind them. "It's you, Nekomaru!" Inuyasha said to the big cat demon. "I see you reached my room, Inuyasha. In fact, I have been watching you all this time." Nekomaru said still not facing them. "What do you mean?" he asked annoyed. Nekomaru stood up and stepped aside to show his crystal ball sitting on its podium shining brightly.

"A crystal ball." Kaname whispered to herself. "I have enough of you causing problems for me, Inuyasha. So, come here and stand still while I take your life away." He said bearing his gigantic sharp claws. "Yeah, like I would do that." He retorted back wielding his sword. "Then, I'll shall take it myself." He cried out glowing orange. He screamed while the orange aura builds up and became fiercer. His claws grew longer and his teeth became sharper than before. His eyes turned from yellow to bright red glaring at the human Inuyasha.

Kagome watched him transformed and saw the shard embedded in his neck. "The shard of the Shikon Jewel is in his neck!" she told them. "So, it's in his neck, huh? Fine, let's go take it out." Inuyasha said readying for battle. "No, Inuyasha, you should stay back." Kagome told him concerned. "What?" he questioned puzzled. "Remember, you're in human form. You could die easily if wounded badly." Miroku reminded him. "He's right, it's not safe." Sango agreed.

Kagome turned to Shippo and said, "Shippo, please stay with here with Inuyasha and keep him from fighting." He nodded and said, "Okay, I'll stay." They turned towards Nekomaru, who transformed into a big, fierce wild cat, and started to attack. Sango threw her Hiraitoksu at him while Kagome shot her arrows. Miroku was throwing his talismans with Kaname throwing her Shikigami balls. Nekomaru swiped at Sango, who dodged his attack quickly, and blew fire from his mouth at them.

Inuyasha stood on the sidelines with Shippo perched on his shoulder lying against his long, black hair. "This is stupid. Just because I'm now human, doesn't mean I can't fight." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "You could fight, but you would get killed. Remember that time with the Human-faced fruits and that demon. You would have been killed if the sun didn't rise up early." Shippo reminded him of another time. "Yeah, I guess." He said not wanting to talk anymore.

Nekomaru hit Miroku with his fist as he flew and hit the wall with his back. Kaname ran over to his side and kneeled on her knees. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yes, I'm fine. He's powerful. In order to stop him from attacking, we should do a combined attack." Miroku told her quietly so Nekomaru can't hear. "Okay, here let me help." She said helping Miroku up from the ground. "Ready?" he asked pulling out his talismans. "Ready." She replied back charging her blue Shikigami.

They both ran in front of Nekomaru, who was distracted by Kagome and Sango. She clasped her hands together and charged her Shikigami. The Shikigami flew towards Miroku, who began to glow blue, and filled inside of his talismans. "You're finished." He said holding his talismans. He threw them towards the cat demon as it turned his head surprised. The talismans hit Nekomaru making him roar and scream in pain from the holy power. It was strong enough to knock him flat on his back. "He's down!" Kagome exclaimed surprised.

After a moment, he jumped off the ground and swiped at the unsuspected Miroku and Kaname. They both crashed into the wall hurt while they panted from the attack. "You think you could knock me down just like that?" he taunted them laughing afterwards. Inuyasha ran towards them and kneeled beside them. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. "I'm okay." Kaname replied sitting up and lying against the wall. "I'm fine." Miroku answered sitting up too. "Damn it! That's cat going down!" Inuyasha said angrily loud facing towards the demon. "Inuyasha, don't!" Shippo warned nervously.

He ran towards the demon with Shippo screaming on his shoulder and lunged forward to attack. Nekomaru saw this and struck him straight on with his clawed paw. He was smashed against it and flew towards the walls. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried scared and concerned for him watching all of this with Sango. "Inuyasha!" Kaname exclaimed running towards him and knelt down beside him. Miroku walked over and scolded, "You shouldn't have done that, Inuyasha." "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled back wincing while holding his side.

"Here let me see your wounds." She said pushing his hand away revealing long cuts on his side. "Ouch!" he yelped in pain when she touched his wound. "I'm sorry." She apologized taking out a jar of ointment from her bag. She took a drop of it and started to rub it on his wounds. "Inuyasha, you stupid jerk, you could have gotten us killed!" Shippo yelled at him coming out underneath his kimono. "Shut up, Shippo!" he yelled back mad. "Calm down, Inuyasha." She said closing the lid on the jar. "Yes, you should rest while you can." Miroku said standing in front of him. She took out a roll of gauze and started to bandage his wounds.

Kagome and Sango were Nekomaru with Kirara at their side. "Kirara, go!" Sango shouted throwing her Hiraitoksu. Kirara flew towards him and attacked him first while the Hiraitoksu hit him after. Kagome shot her arrows at him while she fused them with her power of purification. They dodged his attacks mostly before Sango threw her poison power at its eyes making intensely mad. "Damn you all!" he cursed them angrily swiping them at once. They dodged again making his paw hit and crack the floorboard.

Inuyasha covered his arms and started to shiver. "Are you okay?" she asked worried finished with the bandaging. "I'm fine, it's freezing in here." He replied shivering more from the cold. "It is cold outside." Miroku said looking outside to see the night sky. "Here." She said pulling out a blanket from her backpack. She covered him up leaving his head uncovered and pulled away from him after she finished. "Thanks, Kaname." He thanked feeling the heat warmed his body instead of the cold. She smiled and said, "You're welcome." She turned to Miroku and said, "We should help them out." They looked to see Sango and Kagome fighting Nekomaru still. "Yes, you're right." He agreed looking at them.

Shippo was stealing some warmth from the blanket and looked outside to see something. "Hey, look!" he cried out pointing outside. They looked to see the sky was turning from black to blue and saw the outline of the sun coming from the horizon. "It's almost dawn." Kaname said watching it with Miroku. "If that's so, then Inuyasha should turn back to normal." He said both of them looked towards Inuyasha. As the sun rose out of the outline of the horizon, his black hair turned to white, glossy hair with his ears on top.

"Inuyasha?" she asked kneeling down on her knees and shaking him a little. He stood up unexpected letting the blanket drop on the ground. He stretched his arms and let out a huge yawn. He proceeded to crack his knuckles while she gathered her blanket. "That felt great! Now, time to destroy that furball!" he exclaimed excitedly bringing out his Tetsusaiga. They let out a big sigh while he walked over towards Nekomaru. "He'll never learn." Shippo muttered under his breath.

He walked over there and stood right in front of his back. "Hey, Nekomaru!" he called pulling her sword over his shoulder. The cat demon stopped whatever he was doing and turned his head to look at him. "Ah, I see you've regained your form, Inuyasha." He said turning his whole body and attention towards Inuyasha. "That's right, you big furball! I'll chop you up limb to limb!" he shouted at him. "Really now? Well, let's see if you can try." He said unleashing his claws and bore its teeth. "Get ready!" Inuyasha yelled running towards him about to attack.

Nekomaru strike his paw against Inuyasha, but he dodged it and flew towards his head. He let out a series of strikes against Nekomaru's head while he tried to pull him off of him. Inuyasha jumped backwards and landed on the ground unharmed. "Damn you, mutt!" the cat demon cursed him with his head covered with scratches.

He lashed him with his claws while Inuyasha jumped back and wielded the Tetsusaiga above his head. "Take this! Wind Scar!" he cried out thrusting the blade upon the ground sending shockwaves towards Nekomaru. The shockwaves went up through his entire body until it disappeared. Nekomaru stood there shocked until his body collapsed in three parts slashed from the technique. Inuyasha jumped onto his chest and chop the shard out of his neck. The shard came flying out as his hand caught it gently. "We'll take this." He said smiling in victory.

After the whole fight, everyone came out of the manor and saw the whole village surrounding the entrance. "Oh, travelers, thank you so much for destroying Nekomaru!" the woman exclaimed bowing and smiling in gratitude. "When Nekomaru was destroyed, his whole cat demon army was vanished leaving no trace left behind." Another woman explained to them. "Thank you, now we can play again without getting beat up by the cat demons." A kid thanked them bowing. "Because of you, our village can go back to its normal self." A man said bowing also. "From this day on, we shall restore this broken village and turn it into a peaceful town for everyone to enjoy to." An old man declared raising his cane with everyone. "Yeah!" everyone cheered smiling and laughing again.

"We'll I'm glad you're all right." Kagome said brushing her hair back. "Yes, you should have no problems with any demons now." Miroku told them. "I'm glad the village is safe again." Shippo said perched on Kaname's shoulder. "We should head out and keep going." Inuyasha told them being serious. "There's no need, please stay here, eat, and rest as our token of appreciation." An old woman stepped back saying. "But…" Inuyasha started to protest. "You know Inuyasha; it would be rude to refuse." Kaname said smiling. "She's right, it would be rude." Sango agreed smiling along. "Okay, let's stay." Inuyasha said crossing his arms again.

After a full meal and sleep, everyone was up and running while they left the village with the villagers waving good-bye. "That was some meal." Kagome said rubbing her stomach while riding her bike. "It sure was." Kaname agreed holding hers. "I feel great after a nap!" Shippo said stretching his arms.

"I felt great stretching." Sango said looking at Shippo. "That's because you got me to stretch." Miroku muttered unluckily has a red hand mark on his face. She turned to him and said, "You're the one that was chasing the women around the village like an animal." "She's right." Inuyasha said nodding with his eyes closed. "If we're lucky, we might find more shards by sundown." Kagome said pedaling her bike. "Right, let's go." Kaname said walking along with the others towards the forest.

TBC

* * *

Chapter eleven is done! What do you think? Thanks for reading all! 


	12. Kikyo's Return

Hey all! This is the twelfth chapter of the story! Thanks for reviewing and reading it. Now, on with the chapter! D.N.A.

* * *

Kikyo's Return

After the Nekomaru event in the small village, everyone went walking into the forest to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha was leading up front while everyone was behind him. He stopped and asked, "Kagome, do you sense any shards around here?" She stopped and answered, "No, I can't sense any shards here." He went silent and started to walk again while this raised eyebrows for the others.

"Inuyasha seems pretty weird today." Kagome whispered to Kaname with her hand covering her mouth. "Yeah, he must be pretty down that we only got one shard for entire day." Kaname whispered back hand covering her mouth. "But still, one shard is better than nothing." Sango whispered joining the conversation. "You know Inuyasha; he won't stop until he gets more than one shard in one day." Miroku whispered also joining in. Inuyasha unexpected turned around and angrily shouted, "What are you talking about behind my back?!" "Nothing!" they immediately chorused looking away whistling innocently. He glared at them before he turned around and continued to walk.

They continued to trail him while Kagome muttered, "Phew, that was close." They all nodded silently trying not to speak. They traveled into the deep parts of the woods until the four of them except Inuyasha and Shippo felt something wet drop on their face and ran down their cheeks. They stopped and looked up to see heavy black clouds brewing above their heads covering the entire sky. "Uh-oh." Kaname said staring up at the sky. "It looks like a storm is brewing." Sango said watching the clouds shift around. "We should find shelter quickly before it starts raining." Miroku said to everyone before they nodded and ran after Inuyasha, who was 20 feet away.

"Hey, Inuyasha, wait up!" Kagome called running after him. He stopped and turned towards them. "What is it now?" he asked irritated by the stop. "There's a storm coming this way. We got to find shelter fast!" she explained quickly wanting to get out of the rain. "What? You're scared of a little rain?" he shouted crossing his arms seriously. "A little rain? There's a storm coming and you're saying a little rain?!" she argued loudly holding on to her bike. "Yes, I am!" he argued back shouting loudly.

"Instead of arguing, we should find shelter before the storm hits." Miroku interrupted stopping the fight. "He's right; we should find someplace to take for a while." Kaname agreed nodding to his suggestion. "Fine, be scared of a little drizzle!" Inuyasha shouted irritated. "Fine, we're going to find some cover without you, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him furiously getting on her bike and started to pedal past Inuyasha.

"Come on, let's go!" she called out riding into the forest. They all looked at each other before Miroku and Sango ran off after her. Kaname walked up before she turned to him and grabbed his hands pleading, "Let's go, Inuyasha." He looked away before he ran off with Kaname. They all ran through the forest getting away from the upcoming storm and went into a huge clearing to see a big old shrine standing along the road. "Look, a shrine!" Kaname exclaimed pointing towards the temple. "Yes, let's go inside before it starts." Sango said dashing towards it with everyone.

They got to the temple while Kagome picked up Shippo from the bike basket and put her bike under the temple. They slid the door open to see the whole room empty. "There's no one here." Sango said walking around the room. "It must have been abandoned a long time ago." Miroku said sitting near the fire pit. Inuyasha sat down in corner laying his head against the wall. Shippo was lying on the floor sprawled out from exhaustion with Kirara lying beside him. Kaname sat beside the pit and saw old logs in there forgotten. "There's some firewood in the pit. We could use it for a fire." She said before she whipped up a small Shikigami at the tip of her finger and threw it at the aged firewood. A big flame kindled from the wood warming everyone up in the room.

Kagome went into the kitchen and found some unused pots and antique knives near the stove. She walked out and said, "The kitchen's good to cook food with, but they don't have any food or ingredients." "Do you think we can get some provisions before the storm hits here?" Kaname asked their opinion. Sango slid open the door and looked outside to see the clouds haven't reached the area. "The storm isn't going to hit the area yet. We should get some things before the downpour starts." She informed still looking outside. "Kaname and I will go get some food and be back before it rains." She told them before walking outside with Kaname. "Okay, let's go." Kaname said before she and Sango dashed towards the forest. "Be back!" Kagome called waving outside. She saw them disappear into the forest and walked back inside.

She looked and saw Inuyasha being silent the whole time. "Could you stop pouting for a minute, Inuyasha?!" she shouted annoyed by his sulking behavior. He stood up quickly and shouted angrily glaring at her, "I'm not pouting!" "Yes, you are! You don't see it, but everyone else does. Now, stop being in a bad mood!" she shouted back before stomping off towards the kitchen and slamming the door shut. "What does that suppose to mean?!" he yelled at her through the door. "…What's going on?" Shippo yawned rolling over before standing on his own two feet. "They're fighting again." Miroku explained simply. "Oh, can't those two get along?" he asked curiously sitting beside him. "Unfortunately, no." he said letting out a big sigh.

Meanwhile, Kaname and Sango were searching through the forest for food. "What should we get?" Sango asked not knowing what to get. "Well, we should get some fish from a nearby river and fruits from an orchard around here." She suggested looking around. "Good idea. Let's go find some fruits first. If we get fish first, then they'll probably rot by the time we go back." Sango told her plan getting a nod from her. "Yes, let's go." She agreed running off with Sango. They explored the forest until they came upon an orchard that has many various kinds of fruit-bearing trees. "Wow, they got all kinds of fruits!" Kaname exclaimed looking through the trees. "Yes, they got apples, oranges, grapefruits, lemons, and much other fruits." Sango said looking at the different.

Kaname turned to her and suggested, "Maybe, this orchard belongs to someone." "Hmmm, it might belong to the people who used to live at the shrine. There's not many people around here." She said trying to remember. "Anyway, we should get the fruit and find a river to fish in." Kaname said before Sango nodded. "Agree. We can use your backpack to store the fruits we'll gather." She told her pointing at the backpack. "Good idea." She replied before they started to gather the many different fruits.

After a while, they were walking towards a river with Kaname carrying her big, heavy backpack full of fruits. "Okay, we got the fruits, time to fish." Kaname said putting her bag down before kneeling down beside the river. Sango kneeled down also and they both tried to catch the fish with their hands. "Got you!" Kaname said cheerfully thrusting her hands at the fish's shadow. The fish dodged the hands and swam downstream scared. "Ahhh, I lost it." She said disappointed looking at the scattered fish. "I lost one too." Sango said lifting her hands to show them empty. Kaname looked down to see a big fish's shadow sitting in the river beneath her. "You're not swimming away this time!" she muttered to herself readying to catch it.

She waited until she shot her hands into the water and caught the fish's body. "I got it! I caught a fish!" she exclaimed cheerfully while Sango watched with amusement. She lifted it out of the water and gasped in shock at the fish. The fish was a foot and a half tall, gray body with white on its belly, huge fantails, long whiskers from its face, and a pair of huge lips. She snapped out of shock and asked to the astonished Sango, "Hey, Sango, could you get a camera out of my backpack?" She nodded and grabbed a small camera out of a backpack's pocket. "What do you want with the camera for?" she asked curious about the whole thing. "Well, this is the biggest fish we ever seen, right? So, if told everyone and they want evidence, then the picture will give them enough proof." She explained holding the fish while it shook its fantail. "Oh, I get it. Okay, I'll ready it." She said understanding it readying the camera.

The fish looked at Kaname with adoration while it shook its fantails. Sango saw this and said, "That fish looks like it's in love with you." "Really?" she said looking to see the fish wink at her. "It's flirting with me." She said getting creped out by the smiling fish. "Alright, the camera's ready. One, two, three…cheese!" Sango said holding up to look through the camera's window. The fish quickly leaned over and unexpectedly kissed Kaname's cheek while her eyes widened big and she let out a surprised yell before the camera flashed. The fish jumped out of her hands and dive underwater back to safety. Kaname sat there bewildered and still as a rock while Sango saw the whole thing and asked the unmoving girl worried, "Are you okay?" Kaname let out a sigh and said, "I can't believe that I got kissed by a fish."

Back at the shrine, Kagome and Miroku were talking near the fire pit while Shippo and Kirara were sleeping next to each other and Inuyasha sitting in the corner all by himself. He was lying back with his eyes closed and with a serious expression on his face. They both looked at him before they turned to each other. "Something's wrong with him. I've never seen him like this before." Kagome whispered concerned for the half-demon. "Yes, he's been acting strange, but I think he'll get better when he gets rest." He whispered back also concerned for him. The door slid opened to reveal Sango holding a stick that carried six good sized fish and Kaname carrying her backpack in her hands. "We're back!" she called out walking inside. "Welcome back." Miroku greeted standing up to welcome them. "We got fish and fruit!" Kaname informed walking inside as well. A lightening strike was heard outside and later they heard the rain started to pour furiously outside. "There it goes." Sango said looking outside to see the fast pouring rain.

Kagome stood up and said, "Great! Let's go in the kitchen and prepare lunch!" The girls walked inside the kitchen closing the door while Miroku sat and lay on the ground exhausted from today. Kagome looked through the fruits smiling at the various kinds of fruits. "Perfect! This should make great ingredients for the boxed lunches I'll make!" she said excitedly while Kaname lit the logs with her Shikigami and Sango placing the fish on the chopping board. "We also got some herbal tea leaves." Kaname told her looking over towards her. "Good. I'll make lunch while you can make tea." She said smiling joyfully before she started to chop the apples. "Okay." She replied starting to make the herbal tea.

They finished cooking lunch and came out carrying boxed lunches and cups of tea with them. "Hmmm. Something's smells good that for sure." Miroku said enthusiastically smiling smelling that boxed lunches' alluring aroma. Shippo sat up slowly and asked, "What's that smell? It smells mighty good." He walked over to the pit while Kirara got up and stretched before walking over with him. Inuyasha sniffed the scent and opened his eyes to see the girls holding lunch. He let out a big smile before he jumped and landed beside Miroku saying eagerly, "Alright, food!" Kaname and Sango giggled at his eagerness while Kagome frowned and said, "No, Inuyasha, you're not getting any food." "What?! Why not?!" he asked appalled. "You've been behaving very badly ever since we left the village and that's why you're not getting any." She explained calmly before she gave Shippo and Miroku their boxed lunches. They all gaped at her while she sat down and started to eat.

Inuyasha fumed and pouted mad at her while everyone else dug in chewing fast. Sango gave a piece of fish to Kirara while she sniffed it and started to nibble on it a little. Miroku ate politely while Shippo ate like a horse. Kagome smiled while chewing and gave a smirk towards the enraged Inuyasha. Kaname hasn't touched hers yet and she sometimes glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha. _'Kagome's must be really mad at him if she doesn't let him eat anything.' _She stared at her fish before she took a bite out of the papaya. "Oh, I forgot about the desert!" Kagome gasped forgetting the apple pie she was cooking and ran towards the kitchen worried. Kaname stabbed her large piece of fish with her fork and handed to Inuyasha while everyone else was doing the same. He blinked confused for a while until he grinned and said, "Thanks." He took all of the fish pieces and started to eat them quickly before she came back. She came back carrying a hot apple pie and saw them still eating with Inuyasha looking away innocently.

She set the pie and everyone ate it except for Inuyasha, of course. Kaname kept the last piece of pie since everyone except Kagome told her to give it to Inuyasha later. The pie was wrapped in a tin foil and hidden in her backpack. Everyone started to talk during the rain while Inuyasha sat back at his usual corner. After a while, everyone was getting really tired and exhausted. Kaname let out a small yawn while Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily. "We should rest. The storm's not going to loosen up anytime soon." Miroku suggested reasonably. "I agree." Sango agreed lying down on her bed she set up. They all nodded and went to bed listening to the heavy rain outside.

3 hours later, the storm passed without any more lightening strikes and drizzling rain forming outside. They were all sleepy peacefully inside calmed by the sound of the rain. Kaname shifted in her bed before she slowly sat up drowsily from the nap. "What a sleep." She muttered rubbing her eyes before standing unfocusedly. She started to walk towards the door until she heard Inuyasha asked, "Kaname, where are you going?" She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha still sitting down looking at her. "I think that could go out for a stroll. I want to move a little before we set out again." She answered smiling while rubbing her hair. He sat there silent until he said, "Okay, but be careful." "I will." She said before she walked outside of the shrine.

She descended down the steps before she stretched her arms up into the sky. _'I heard that there's a big lake around here. Maybe I could visit there.' _She nodded to her thought before sprinting off towards the said lake. She jogged into the forest feeling the summer breeze blowing towards her way while the trees swayed to the wind. She continued to jog until she stopped panting for a little air. She looked up to see a big, crystal lake that has flowers surrounding the lake on its bank and a huge old tree sitting in the middle of the lake forming its roots into the water. The fireflies glowed white flying around the lake like little stars in the sky. "Wow, it's beautiful." She said amazed the lake's beauty. "It is isn't it?" a female voice said startling the unknowing girl. "Huh?" she turned around to see Kikyo walking out of the forest. "Oh, Kikyo, it's good to see you again!" she said happily while Kikyo walked over to her. "It's been a while, Kaname." She greeted too.

Inuyasha was sitting outside waiting for Kaname to return from her stroll in the forest. "Where is she?" he asked himself eyeing every part of the woods. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking up behind the troubled half-demon. "Nothing." He replied not looking at her. "Come on, something's wrong and you're not telling me!" she argued holding her closed fists at her chest. "Like I said, it's nothing!" he yelled back irritated trying not to tell her anything. "It's Kaname, isn't it?" she asked lowering her hands down. He didn't say anything instead he stood up and started to run off. "Where are you going?" she asked watching him run off. He stopped and turned around answering her question, "I'm going to find Kaname." He turned around while Kagome said, "Hold on! I'm coming with you!" She ran after him and they both rushed off into the woods.

Kaname and Kikyo were sitting on a broken log watching the lake shine while talking along. Her soul collectors flew around the lake carrying the shining souls with them. "They say that this lake is a romantic spot for all couples and some say it holds water that can purify anything even demons." Kikyo said lying her bow and arrows near her. "Really?" she said amazed at the fact. They kept staring at the lake until Kikyo stood up from the log and walked towards the lake. "What are you doing, Kikyo?" she asked curiously standing up from the log and walking towards her to watch. "I'm collecting some water from this lake. The water could purify everyone, but it also has the power to heal serious illnesses." She explained carrying out a jar and dipped it into the water. "Wow, I've never anything like that." She said kneeling down beside Kikyo. She pulled it out and seeing it full of crystal blue water moving inside. "Maybe, I should collect some, too. Who knows what will happen on our journey." She said collecting the water inside of her jar as well.

Inuyasha and Kagome were running inside the forest trying to find Kaname. They both stopped before they looked around. "Kaname!" Kagome called out throughout the forest. She called again while Inuyasha tried to sniff out her scent. He sniffed a few times before he said, "I found her." "Really?" Kagome asked relieved. "Yes, and she's with someone, but who?" he said trying to sniff out the other scent. "Never mind that! Let's go follow her scent!" Kagome said changing the subject. He nodded before he ran off with her trailing behind him.

Kikyo sat beside the bank silently while Kaname placed her jar of lake water inside of her backpack. She walked back towards Kikyo and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly until a small star shooting through the sky. "Oh, a wishing star!" she exclaimed happily at seeing the star. She closed her eyes and thought of her wish aloud in her head. She looked to see Kikyo not wishing her wish. "Kikyo, why aren't you thinking of your wish?" she asked sitting down beside her. "My wish will never become true." She said in her usual tone. "What wish is that?" she asked curious about the priestess's wish. "To be with Inuyasha, but except that he's with my reincarnation." She answered simply.

"Oh." Kaname was stumped by that. A moment of silence passed until Kaname said, "Well, you couldn't wish for that since it already came true." Kikyo looked at her weirdly and asked, "What?" "You see you wish that you could be with Inuyasha, but you can't do that since he's with Kagome. You're always with him buried deep in his heart. He still remembers you and loves you back, Kikyo even if he's in love with Kagome." She explained wisely. Kikyo looked weird before she smiled and said, "You're right, I'm still with him, deep in his heart. And he's with me buried in my heart. You're not half-bad, Kaname." They stayed like that until they heard something burst through the forest behind them.

"Oh, brother, so this is where you were!" Inuyasha said jumping out of the forest and landing behind them. Kagome ran out of the forest before she stood beside him asking worriedly, "Kaname, are you okay?" "I'm fine." She answered standing beside Kikyo. "What? Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked stunned by his dead friend. "It's been a while, Inuyasha." She greeted pulling her long bow in her hand. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" he asked unnoticing the hurt Kagome. "I'm doing some business." She replied before she started to walk away. "Kikyo, where are you going?" he asked. "We'll meet again." She simply replied. "Kikyo." He whispered sadly before she disappeared into the forest again. Kagome was tearing up from watching Inuyasha and Kikyo together and Kaname didn't say anything at all. He started to leave while the two of them followed him back to the shrine.

When they got back, they were met up by their worried group. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaname, where have you've been?" Shippo asked worried for his comrades. "You've been gone for two hours, we've been worried." Sango told them with a concerned face. "Yes, what happened?" Miroku asked them. "Well…" Kaname started to say. "It's nothing." Inuyasha interrupted irritated by their questions. Kagome stayed silent while the others asked questions. "It's nothing! Now, let's get some rest! We have to travel tomorrow!" Inuyasha shouted angrily stomping and sat down to sleep. "What? Rest? We've already rested today?" Shippo exclaimed while Miroku covered his mouth and shook his head. "He's right, let's get some sleep." Miroku said lying down again with Sango and Shippo. Kagome walked over to her bed and went under the covers to sleep. Kaname looked at her and thought sadly, _'I hope Kagome's okay, Inuyasha really didn't mean to hurt her though. Maybe tomorrow, she'll be back to her old self in no time.' _She slid under the covers and went to sleep.

TBC

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. What do you think? Send your thoughts on a review. 


	13. The Demon's Feast

Hello, everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading! This is the thirteenth chapter of the story! Yoo-hoo! Remember to R+R! On with the chapter! D.N.A

* * *

The Demon's Feast

They got up the next morning and left the old shrine starting travel towards their next destination. Inuyasha led the group as always while Kagome pedaled with her backpack in the basket and Shippo perched on Miroku's shoulder. They walked on the dirt path that led outside of the forest. Kaname occasionally glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha and thought of what happened last night. _'They aren't talking to each other. I guess they are still upset from the event last night.' _

They continued to walk until Shippo looked further on and saw a village close ahead. "Hey, a village!" he exclaimed excitedly pointing towards the village. "You're right, it is a village." Sango said looking out to see the village. "Why don't we stop at the village? We could get a meal and shop for any necessities we may need for our journey." Kaname suggested reasonably while they all except Inuyasha, who was still moving along, nodded. "Let's go before Inuyasha stops us." Shippo said playfully making everyone ran towards the village. "Hey, what are you doing? Hold it!" he shouted trying to catch up to them.

They entered the village and found the nameplate that says, 'Mizusuki Village' "We finally made it back to civilization!" Shippo said relieved. "It seems we arrived at Mizusuki Village." Miroku said looking at the village's nameplate. They looked around to see a friendly community with houses lined up along the road and people walking around talking to each other. "I wonder if they sell any juice here." Shippo said curiously looking around for a store. "Sango, Kaname, let's go look around and listen to the village gossip." Kagome suggested to the girls. They nodded and started to walk away until Inuyasha shouted, "What? What about us?" She ignored him while Shippo stepped and asked, "Can I come along?" She turned and smiled saying, "Sure, why not." "Yeah!" He jumped onto Kaname's shoulder while they all walked away. Inuyasha grunted angrily and stomped away with Miroku following him.

They walked through the path covered with sakura petals until they met a guy praying in front of a small temple. They walked up to him while Kaname asked, "Excuse me." The guy turned around and asked, "Oh, travelers! Have you've heard the tale of Komusaboru?" "Komusaboru? Who's that?" Shippo asked curious. "Komusaboru is a big ogre demon. Its ugly face bears a sharp horn while the back of its head is long as a carrot. It has grey legs carry him as fast as the wind getting him across a field in 2 seconds. It has big eyes that can see anything even at the darkest hour of night. They say it lives up at the peak of the mountain watching everything including this village. It comes here in this village every month seeking out for children to prepare for his big feast on the midnight's eve." The man told the tale. "You mean it eats children?" Shippo asked scared. "Yes, it does. You should protect your child because tonight is when Komusaboru comes down from the mountain to capture children to eat." He warned the girls before he left them alone.

They stared at the guy until he left their view. "A demon that eats children once a month on a midnight? I've never heard of that." Sango said shaking her head. "If the tale's true, then we should be cautious tonight in case he really does come down the mountain." Kaname said nodding at the seriousness of the situation. "You're right, if he does come, then he'll kidnap Shippo and the other children. We shouldn't let it capture them." Kagome agreed nodding the same. "Maybe, he contains a shard of the Shikon Jewel." Sango said petting Kirara softly. "Right, until then we should shop for anything we need." Kagome suggested making them walk towards the shops.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking around the village looking around the scenery. Inuyasha was in deep thoughts while Miroku was eyeing some young women near a fragrance shop. They walked past all of that until they walked onto an empty lot near a huge sakura tree. "Inuyasha, what have you've done?" he asked tapping his staff. "What? What do you mean what happened?! You asked like I did something wrong!" he shouted pointing at him furiously. "You did. I just want to know about what happened to Kagome yesterday?" he said still tapping his staff. He grunted and looked away while Miroku waited patiently. "Ok, fine, whatever. Kagome and I went out to find Kaname and found her but with someone else." He explained annoyed. "Who?" Miroku asked curiously. "Kikyo." He answered simply. "Oh." He said and didn't say anything after that.

They all shopped at different stores buying medical supplies, food, and something for themselves while the sun started to set down. Shippo was drinking from his wooden cup of orange juice while the girls were talking about the things they got for themselves. "This dagger will make a great tool incase I need it." Sango said running her finger over the sharp blade. Kaname lifted a heavy tome that was encased in gold and said, "I can't believe that they have an ancient Shikigami spell book in a bookstore." "Isn't that right? What did you have, Kagome?" Sango asked her curious at what she got. "Well, I got this new bow that can help me shoot my arrows higher than it used to be." She replied showing a long bow that had a star charm at the end of it. "Wow." Kaname said amazed looking at the bow. "Anyway, we should and meet the guys." Kagome said making them walk towards the where the others are.

They searched the village until they found Inuyasha and Miroku talking near the huge sakura tree. "Hey, guys!" Kagome called running over there. They turned to see the girls running towards them. "Kagome, did you find anything out?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, it seems there's a demon named Komusaboru that comes to the village once a month to eat on children. In fact, he's coming down tonight." Kagome explained shortly. "A demon, finally!" he said excitedly. "We think that it maybe that he has a shard of the Shikon Jewel." Sango said petting Kirara a little. "If Komusaboru comes down tonight, we should be prepared incase." Miroku said stopped tapping his staff. Kaname let out a yawn before she said sleepily, "I'm so tired. We should stay at an inn tonight." Kagome also yawned loudly. "Yes, you're right. We should go rest at the inn." Kagome agreed nodding drowsily. They walked to the inn and got a big room for all of them.

While the sky turned from bright orange to dark blue, there was a little group nearby the village that stayed in the open plains near a cliff. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the cliff looking out at the ocean while hearing its waves crashed into the rocky earth. He occasionally glanced at the bracelet Kaname gave him with a little smile and returned to look at the ocean with his serious face. Near him was little Rin, who was eating a melon she picked from a field nearby, Jaken, he was warming his hands near the fire with his staff leaning against his shoulder, and Ah-Un, who was beside Rin eating grass from the plain. Jaken moaned gratefully as the fire gave his hands much warmth from the bitter cold air the night brewed up. Rin ate half of her melon, the other half she gave to Jaken, and let out a small tiring yawn. "I'm think I'll go to sleep. Good night." She said cutely before she lay on the grass asleep.

Jaken looked at her before he aloud from his thoughts, "I don't why we brought this human girl along with us!" Sesshomaru stopped watching the ocean and started to walk back to the camp. Jaken heard Sesshomaru moved and looked up to him asking worried, "L-Lord Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru was silent until he answered simply, "Nothing happened." He went towards a tree and sat down with his Mokomoko behind him. He laid his head on it and fell asleep peacefully. Jaken looked at him weirdly until he let out a loud yawn and fell asleep with Ah-Un laying their head down asleep also.

After everyone in village and outside of the village is asleep, a huge gray ogre jumped from the mountain peak and landed on the ground softly. It stood up on its two feet and looked around while saying, "Hmmm. Finally, the time has arrived. It's been so long since I had a decent meal lately. Now to collect the ingredients, of course, first, the Lord of the West Sesshomaru has a little human girl with him now. Maybe, I'll swipe her out under his nose and take the kids from this village, too." Komusaboru laughed evilly until he ran off faster than the wind.

He ran towards the camp where Sesshomaru and his gang was and silently sneaked towards it when he got closer. He spotted Rin and started to lick his lips while slipped next to her. He slowly and gently lifted her up while masking his scent with what's all around him. He sneaked out exiting the camp and when he wasn't near the camp, he ran with Rin like that's no tomorrow. He dashed towards a huge box that seemed to be like a cage and quietly put her in. "Now, for the children in the village." He said evilly grinning sprinting off towards Mizusuki Village.

Once he entered the village, he began to walk towards the very first house on his left until his foot hit something sharp. He looked down to see chicken wire covering around the house with some mouse traps and a bear trap. He sweatdropped and angrily exclaimed not waking anyone, "What the hell do they think I am, a raccoon!?" He shook his head angrily at their stupidity before he went off to sneak inside and continue his kidnapping at each and every house. After he stole every child in the village he knew of, he started to walk past the houses and shops that were empty. He quickly remembered something and said, "Oh, that's right, that mutt, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother, is here in this village, too. And he brought a small fox child with him, hmmm." He turned to the inn and decided to sneak in. Once he entered in, he saw Shippo sleeping next to Kaname. "So, this is the child. It'll have to do, then. Now, time to prepare the feast!" he silently cheered grabbing Shippo slowly and disappeared from the village carrying the small kitsune.

Inuyasha snored with Miroku spreading out with his blanket still covering him. Sango was sleeping turned over to her right, Kagome slept on her left side snoring lightly, and Kaname laid on her back sleeping comfortably. Kaname shook her head slightly with sweat covering her brow as she muttered, "What are you doing? You can't do you that? Leave him alone!" She sat up quickly breathing heavily while she looked around. "Oh, it's just a dream." She whispered to herself relieved. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Shippo…" she stopped in mid-sentence of her apology when she turned to look at Shippo. Except for he wasn't there. "Shippo?" she called out quietly looking around. She looked and gasped to see a pair of muddy, pointy feet. _'Oh, no! Shippo has been kidnapped by Komusaboru! Every child is kidnapped, I better wake the others.'_

She stood up and crept up to the sleeping Inuyasha. She bent down and whispered to his ears softly, "Inuyasha, wake up." His ears twitched a little before he slowly sat up drowsily and turned towards her slowly. "K-Kaname, what is it?" he asked letting out a yawn indicating that he's still tired. "Inuyasha, Shippo is gone. I think Komusaboru has come and kidnapped him." She whispered explaining the situation to him. His sleepy face disappeared into an angry face while he shouted stomping up, "What?!"

Everyone in the room jumped up from fright including Kirara and looked up sleepily to see an angry Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can't you quiet down a little?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes tired. "No! Get up, now!" he ordered snatching Miroku's blanket and ripped it away from him. "W-Why should we get up anyway? It's only 10:38!" Miroku asked pointing towards the open window showing the black sky. "Because Shippo has been kidnapped because of Komusaboru!" he shouted whacking the tired monk with his pillow. Sango sat up asking worried, "What, Shippo is gone?" "Yes, Komusaboru has kidnapped him!" he answered loudly like yelling. "We got to go now!" Instead of waiting patiently, he grabbed everyone out of bed and ran out of the village following Komusaboru's scent.

Shippo was soundly asleep until he heard some moans and cries from nearby. He woke up to see thousands of kids crying and sobbing in a big mysterious room. He sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes tired. "Where am I? Inuyasha? Kaname?" he called out searching for his friends around. He found no one he knew there. "What is this?" he said to himself searching for an answer. He heard a little snivel nearby and saw a small boy in a dark blue hakamas crying in the dark corner. He walked over and asked worried, "Are you okay?"

The little boy sobbed sadly before he answered harshly, "No! I'm not okay!" "Why, do you know where we are?" he asked curious to know. "Don't you get it? We're going to be beaten by an ogre demon when it strikes 12! And you're saying that's okay!" another boy shouted angrily with the other children nodding. "No, I mean…" he started to explain. "No, don't say it. It's not like we ever been this before. We're all going crazy from being scared. Sorry." Another boy said before he bowed and walked towards the other corner. Everyone started to cry again while he was left alone to deal with the situation. He started to walk around the room until he saw a familiar yellow and orange-checkered kimono. He turned to see Rin sitting and leaning against the wall. "Rin!" he exclaimed happy to see a familiar face. She turned her head to see the kitsune running towards her happily. "Shippo!" she called out waving relieved.

He stopped in front of her while he asked, "What's going on? What are you doing here?" She shook her head slowly before she replied quietly, "I have no idea. Everyone else I talked to seems to talk about a demon called Komusaboru going to eat us when it's midnight. I was with Lord Sesshomaru before I woke up to see I'm in this place." "I see. A villager told us about an ogre named Komusaboru too. We got to get out of here before it's too late." He said running towards a door and tried to pry it open. "It won't work." He grunted annoyed after unsuccessfully tried to pry the door open. "What should we do?" Rin asked worriedly. "I know! I'll get some help from Inuyasha and the others!" he exclaimed realizing the plan. "Really? How?" she asked curious to know. "Easy." He said letting out a little grin.

Outside of the village, Inuyasha was on all fours trying to sniff out Komusaboru's scent. "Can't you smell him, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked watching Inuyasha use his nose. "I can smell him, but it only appears to be in this spot and that's it." He replied simply sniffing the scent again. "So, how are we supposed to find Komusaboru?" Sango questioned puzzled. "We need to find a way to track him down." Kagome said holding her new bow and her arrows. "Wait! Didn't that villager say that Komusaboru lives on the mountain's peak?" Kaname said reminding them of the tale. "You're right!" Sango said nodding. "Okay! Let's go to the peak, then!" Inuyasha exclaimed eager to climb the mountain. "Wait, Inuyasha! As soon as we climbed the mountain, there would a huge maze that would lead us to the wrong direction of Komusaboru's house." Miroku told him warning him. "Shoot!" Inuyasha cursed irritated.

Nearby on a fallen log, a small red mushroom grew on top of the log and started to wail while looking around with its big eyes. "What?" Kaname said confused. They looked to see the wailing mushroom while Kagome exclaimed, "Look! It's Shippo's mushrooms!" "Great! They could lead us to where he is!" Sango said having Kirara on her shoulder. "Let's go!" Inuyasha ordered running towards the path leaded by bawling mushrooms with the others following behind him. They dashed up the steep path of the mountain trying not to fall or slip off. New mushrooms appeared every 5 feet bawling leading them to where Shippo is. They ran around the corner and went into the huge maze Miroku was talking about.

Shippo was with Rin while the children around him were upset by the situation. "They're coming to save us!" Shippo exclaimed happily hearing the mushrooms' wail nearby. "Great!" Rin exclaimed too happy and calmed. The door suddenly slid opened to reveal Komusaboru standing there staring at the children eerily. The children screamed terrified from the sudden entrance and the demon that's about to eat them. His eyes rolled around the room searching for something in the room. His wandering eyes searched around until they landed on the kitsune and Rin. "You there!" his deep voice called out pointing its long ugly finger at them. "Come with me!" Shippo didn't move a muscle and Rin let out a small scared gasp. "I said come here!" he ordered commandingly again motioning them to come. They stayed put not wanting to go with him.

"Fine, then!" he bellowed disappearing into the air before he reappeared in front of them. Shippo let out a surprised yell and Rin screamed scared before he picked them up with his one huge hand. He walked towards the door with the petrified children edging towards the walls. He walked out of the room and went into a big room that looked like a kitchen. In the middle of the room was a big black cauldron that had green ooze boiling out of the top. The fire heated the cauldron making it buzzed uncontrollably so often. The children struggled under his vice grip until he threw them into a nearby cage. Shippo got up and ran towards the door before Komusaboru slammed the barred door in his face. "What do you want?!" he yelled angrily at the ogre. He ignored him and continued to walk away towards the cauldron stirring it with a gigantic wooden spoon. Shippo grabbed the bars and stared at the cauldron with Rin stayed in the corner scared to come out. _'Inuyasha…everyone, please save us.'_ He thought inside of his head.

"Hurry up! Or we'll be too late!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently jumped over rocky gravel. Everyone couldn't catch up to him except Miroku. "Slow down, Inuyasha, we'll lose you if you keep at it!" Kagome shouted tiredly to him while trying to follow him.Inuyasha jumped onto a large boulder and yelled to the others, "Hey, guys! I found his mansion!" They climbed up to the top and saw the manor sitting there with smoke coming out of the chimney and the lights are lit inside the house.

They were all tired from running and we're panting hardly. "Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" he asked puzzled by their panting. "We're tired from the climbing and all out of energy." Kagome explained sitting down catching her breath. "You got to be kidding?!" Inuyasha yelled towering over her. "Calm down, we climbed all this way; we should get a rest before we continue." Sango assured him calmly. "At least, we made it to his mansion before midnight." Kaname said nodding while breathing slowly. "Yes, Komusaboru might be preparing for his feast, so we got time." Miroku said leaning against his staff. "Whatever! I'm going ahead." Inuyasha said irritated before jumping off the boulder and sprinting towards the mansion. "He's got no patience." Miroku said shaking his head while smiling. "Yeah." Kaname agreed nodding smiling also.

Shippo was trying to escape, but wasn't successful. Rin was sitting down calming her nerves and relaxing thinking that either Sesshomaru or Kaname is coming to get her. "It won't work!" Shippo said annoyed by his other plan failed like the last one. He tried to scratch the wood with his claws, but only made small noises instead of marks. He sighed in defeat and leaned his head against the wall. "Don't worry, Shippo. Big Sister is going to find us and save us from being eaten. I'm sure of it." She assured him while smiling at him. "You're right." He said with a little hope looking down at the floor.

He heard big footsteps before he looked up to see Komusaboru looking at them hungrily. "Now, it's time for the main ingredients for my special dish, Kodomo Soup!" he said excitedly slamming the door opened. Shippo backed up quickly while Komusaboru tried to grab him. When Shippo jumped up dodging his grabbing hand, the other hand shot towards him and snatched him. He grabbed Rin and they were both struggling out of the ogre's grip. "Let us go!" Shippo yelled furiously struggling out of the grip. Rin struggled out of his grip while she was thinking quickly in her thoughts, _'Lord Sesshomaru! Big Sister! Please save us!' _After that, Rin fainted from the tension of the grasp. Shippo looked ahead to see they were heading towards the big cauldron. He struggled again to get away, but can't. As soon as they were in front of the cauldron, Komusaboru started to lift the children up._ 'This is it! They'll be too late!'_ Shippo yelled in his mind.

Before they were lifted towards the rim, Inuyasha busted in through the door wielding his Tetsusaiga. He jumped in the air and snatched them both out of his hands. He landed on the ground softly and set them on the ground. "What took you so long?!" Shippo shouted at him. "Shut up! I came didn't I?" Inuyasha yelled back standing up. "I almost got cooked if you didn't show up, you know!" Shippo argued pointing at him. "So? You should be thankful that I came anyway!" Inuyasha argued back swinging his sword over his shoulder.

Miroku and Sango dashed inside with Kaname and Kagome behind them. They looked to see Inuyasha with a fine Shippo and a fainted Rin. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. He turned towards them and asked irritated, "What took you so long?" "Sorry, we had trouble on the way here." Kaname apologized shyly rubbing the back of her head. "That doesn't matter now. Let's take care of this demon." Sango said seriously looking at a shocked Komusaboru. "Right!" Kagome chimed in agreeing.

"Let's do it! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried out slamming his sword down. The attack hit Komusaboru forcefully making him staggered back and cried out in pain. "You little pest! I'll kill you!" Komusaboru yelled angrily disappearing before reappearing in front of Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha said surprised. Komusaboru smashed his fist against his face throwing him against the wall. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed worried. She heard a loud sound and turned to see two shards of the Shikon Jewel rooted in Komusaboru's long legs. "Inuyasha, the shards are in his legs!" she yelled out to him. "Good!" he said standing up from the ground. "Still got strength, eh? I'll fix that." Komusaboru said grinning evilly raising his hand again.

"Hiraitoksu!" Sango cried out throwing her boomerang towards the demon. It hit him across his stomach and ricocheted back to Sango. Komusaboru grabbed his stomach in pain wincing while shouting furiously, "You wench!" His hand shot towards Sango, who stood there glued, until Miroku ran in front of Sango with his staff deflecting the hand. "This battle is going on too long." Miroku said throwing the hand off of his staff. Kaname was with Kagome, who was bandaging Inuyasha's wounds on his face, and said, "I agree. This has gone too long." She looked at Shippo, who was besides her watching the battle, and asked, "Ready, Shippo?" "Ready!" he replied enthusiastically.

She clasped her hands together and started to chant silently in her mind. A blue aura formed around her while she created a red energy ball and threw it towards the sky. The ball quickly changed into a dragon and went towards Shippo roaring its cry. "I'll handle this!" he said boldly jumping in the air towards Komusaboru. The dragon engulfed Shippo making him charged towards the unsuspecting ogre demon surrounding in a powerful blue aura. Shippo sunk his teeth into Komusaboru inflicting the deadly aura inside the demon. Komusaboru screamed out in pain and agony feeling the Shikigami destroying everything inside of him. Shippo jumped off of him watching it crumbled to his knees crying out before turning into a pile of ashes. Inuyasha walked up to it with the others trailing him and picked up the two shards saying victoriously, "I'll take this with us."

After that battle, Inuyasha and the others saved the extremely grateful children and carefully carried them down the mountain and back to their homes. When they returned to the village, they were greeted by the happy, cheerful villagers that heard Komusaboru's last cry all the way to the village. The children returned to their parents hugging them while everyone thanked the gang and decided to have a feast to celebrate. The villagers cooked delicious dishes while they were all seated at an elegant table. Inuyasha ate the food extremely hungry like he hasn't eaten for 4 days while everyone else ate slowly enjoying the scrumptious food.

The happy village decided to celebrate this event while Kaname had some important things to do. She walked out of the village carrying the still unconscious Rin in her arms. She walked slowly until Rin woke up slowly to see Kaname. "Big Sister!" she exclaimed gleefully hugging her tightly. "I knew you've come to save me!" "Thanks, Rin. Komusaboru is no more, but now we need to find where Jaken or Sesshomaru is." She said hugging the happy-go-lucky girl back. Rin hopped down and said adorability, "I know! They're this way." She ran off with her arms spread out while Kaname trailed after her.

They ran towards the forest that leads to the plains until they both saw Sesshomaru near the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru." Rin called out running towards him happy. He turned to see Rin running towards him and Kaname walking up towards him. Rin stopped in front of him while Kaname stood behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru, Big Sister helped me to escape." She told him smiling big. "I see." Sesshomaru said calmly looking at Kaname. "It's nothing." Kaname said shyly. The moment stood still until he said suddenly, "Rin." "Yes?" she replied still smiling. "Go to Jaken and Ah-Un." He said. "Okay, see you later, Big Sister!" she said waving goodbye before running towards the camp.

They stood still after Rin left the scene while Kaname looked around bashfully and Sesshomaru kept staring at her coolly. "You must be really powerful taking an ogre demon down like that." Sesshomaru said turning towards her. "No, I don't think I'm that powerful yet. And besides, I have everyone's help during that fight." She replied rubbing the back of her head. "No, you're not powerful." He said unexpectedly. She stopped and felt her confidence starting to break. "You are powerful." He said smiling at her. She froze while she felt her head heat up inside and let out a small blush. "Really?" she asked embarrassed. "Really." He answered quietly. Her face felt like it was on fire and she was blushing redder. He smiled at her while she lowered her hand to her side.

"Kaname!" Kagome called out from the village. "Oh! I better get back to the others." Kaname said looking towards where Kagome called from. "Yes, you should." He said nodding at her suggestion. She nodded before she turned and started to leave. "Kaname." He called out lowly. "What is it?" she asked curious to know what he wants. She turned around slowly and she found Sesshomaru closing the space between her and him. He kissed her lovingly while her eyes widened big. He wrapped his arms around her while she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that until they broke the kiss still hugging each other. "Remember, if you ever need me, call me and I'll be there for you." He whispered slowly fingering the bell around her neck. "I will." She whispered back smiling big. They broke the hug before he looked at her for the last time and walked off into the darkness. She waved goodbye while watching him leave into the forest. She sighed big while touching her lips simultaneously.

"That was so romantic!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "Huh?" Kaname looked around puzzled until she found some bushes moved and shifted by themselves. "Kagome, you're going to get us caught!" Sango warned whispering quietly while Kaname walked over silently to where they are at. "Sorry, I'm so excited in these situations." She apologize whispering back. Kaname pulled the bush apart to see a shocked Sango and a surprised Kagome kneeling behind the bush caught. "What are you two doing here?" Kaname asked suspiciously eyeing them closely. "W-What? Us? Oh, we are talking a walk outside, right, Sango?" Kagome stuttered nervously turning to Sango. "Yes, we are taking a casual stroll." Sango agreed uneasily. "Really?" Kaname questioned still suspicious. "Yes!" Kagome exclaimed nodding with Sango.

"You know, you two are bad liars." Kaname said walking away from the bush slowly. "Wait! Kaname, we're sorry!" Kagome called out sadly running after her. They both felt really bad that they spied on their best friend's privacy without their permission. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to spy on you and Sesshomaru." She started to apologized. "Yes, we went outside of the village, looking for you, but couldn't find you. When we did, we found you and Sesshomaru doing your personal business and thought we should stick by if he does anything to hurt you or something worse." Sango explained bowing her head.

"Is that true?" Kaname asked in disbelief. They both nodded slowly looking away from her embarrassed. "Yes, can you forgive us?" Kagome asked hopefully. "Well…it was really nice with you two being protective of me and I appreciate it, but…you shouldn't lie like that anyways." She started to say calmly. "We know we hurt you by disturbing your privacy and we're sorry for that and the lies." Kagome said rubbing her arm. "We're sorry." They both apologized bowing their heads.

"I forgive if you two don't tell Inuyasha and Miroku until the right moment comes." Kaname accepted their apology. "Why don't you want to tell Inuyasha and Miroku?" Sango asked curious. "Well, Inuyasha would be really protective of me and ask questions if I told him. And I don't know what Miroku would do, so I think it's okay not to tell him as well." She explained reasonably. "Sounds good." Sango agreed nodding. "Anyway, we should head back to the village before Inuyasha comes to find us." Kagome suggested before they headed towards the village.

While Sango walked ahead, Kagome and Kaname both trailed behind slowly. "Kaname." Kagome said sudden. "Yes?" she asked curious. Kagome took out Kaname's cell phone and flipped it open pressing a button. "Look!" she said pointing at the screen. She looked to see a picture of her and Sesshomaru kissing as the background of her phone. "What?! You took a picture?!" "I couldn't help it. I don't have that much self-control." Kagome said blushing embarrassedly while holding the cell. "Well, at least it's on my cell, so its okay." She said taking her cell looking at the picture. "Great! We should catch up with Sango." She said before running off to catch up. "Right!" she agreed pocketing her cell before dashing after them.

TBC

* * *

That's the end. What did you think? Send your thoughts on a review! 


	14. The God's Sacrifice

Hello, all! This is the fourteenth chapter of this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Anyway, on with the chapter! D.N.A

* * *

The God's Sacrifice

As the sun rose up from the mountains, everyone got out of the village and started continuing their journey to find more shards. They quietly walked on the dirt path looking around the fields seeing the workers plow them. Shippo yawned loudly while Sango rubbed Kirara's fur softly making her purr softly. "Where are we going this time?" Kagome asked Inuyasha curiously. "We're going to find more information about the shards in the another village." He replied seriously still walking. "Right, we haven't heard of any news on the shards lately. So, it's best to find new information from different villages." Miroku agreed walking next to Sango.

Kaname was carrying her new spell book in her arms with her bag on her back. She was quickly looking over the spells she studied last night. "Oh, Kaname, did you study the book already?" Kagome asked intriguingly looking at her tome. "Yes, I studied it all night. Now, I need to practice until I successfully master them." Kaname replied sincerely looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded and turned her head while walking with her bike. "This is boring!" Shippo yawned bored while sitting on Miroku's shoulder. "Why don't you walk instead of whining the whole way?" Inuyasha said annoyed by his whining. "Hey, at least I don't do something stupid like you do everyday!" Shippo argued back angrily.

Inuyasha smashed his fist against his head and pulled it away leaving a big red knot forming on his head. "OW!" Shippo cried out pained holding his knot. "Cut it out, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled frustrated. He walked away grunting in annoyance. "He'll never stop." Sango said calmly holding Kirara. Kirara mewed cutely. "Hey, look!" Kaname said pointing towards a group of men dressed in white robes. "What are they?" Kagome questioned puzzled. "I don't know." Sango replied confused too. "Let's check it out." Inuyasha said impatiently running towards them. They walked towards them slowly as Kaname asked, "Excuse me?" They turned their heads to see the group standing there. "Aw, you're travelers, are you? We haven't seen them for a while." A tall man dressed in a white robe with a blue undershirt underneath said stepping up.

"Really? Who are you?" Kaname asked curious. "Oh, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rio, the priest of the Yamagata shrine. And these are the followers of the temple." He introduced pointing towards the other men. "I'm Kaname, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara." She introduced pointing towards each one.

They all said their greetings before Kagome asked, "If you're the priest of the shrine, then what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked puzzled. "Well, you see, we're being chased by a cult that does terrible things to please their god." He replied seriously with a hard face. "A cult?" Sango asked confused. "There's a cult that does terrible things like place curses on people, steal, kill, and sacrifice people to their god. They ran us out of the shrine trying to take us as sacrifice to their god." He explained thoroughly.

"They made sacrifices to their god?" Miroku asked disbelieved about the whole situation. "Yes, they sacrificed many men that they captured in the woods, but they never sacrificed a woman I think. Their god's name is Komori." He replied nodding. "Where is this cult at anyway?" Kagome asked inquiringly. "Frankly, they capture people in this forest so that means they somewhere in that forest." He responded pointing towards the forest. "I see." Inuyasha said interested looking at the forest.

"You should stay away from the forest. They will hunt you at no costs." Rio warned them seriously before walking towards the talking followers. "That was strange." Kagome said looking at him weirdly. "We should listen to what he said and stay away from the forest." Miroku said looking so earnestly. "What? We stay away from the forest?! How are we supposed to go any further to find more shards?" Inuyasha questioned upset. "I think I agree with Miroku, we should stay away if they are searching for someone as a sacrifice." Sango agreed logically holding Kirara in her arms. "If we don't want to be the sacrifice, then we should stay away." Shippo said scared about the cult. "Yes, we should stay away from there." Kaname nodded looking at the forest cautiously.

"Anyway, we should take a break today. We haven't got d day off since we left Kaede's Village." Kagome suggested smiling at the idea. "Yeah!" Shippo cheered happily. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a woman screamed bloodily throughout the area. They all froze scared while Rio and the followers turned to the forest. "Who is that?" a follower asked someone puzzled. "I have no idea." He answered confused too. "We should help her now!" one follower shouted among the group. "YEAH!" they all shouted bravely.

"No! If you went in there, you'll become a sacrifice to that cult!" Rio intervened before they went dashing into the forest. "It looks like that day off idea will have to wait soon." Inuyasha said grinning running towards the forest. "Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out worriedly before running into the forest after him. "Let's go!" Miroku commanded running into the forest with the others. "Don't!" Rio called out quickly, but he was too late.

Inuyasha kept sprinting towards the sound of the woman's voice with a worried Kagome at his feet and everyone else behind her. "Is he crazy?! Doesn't he even care about the cult searching for a sacrifice?!" Shippo cried out franticly sitting on Miroku's shoulder. "No, he never listens." Miroku calmly replied trying to catch up. "If that woman is getting captured by that cult, then we should help." Sango said carrying Kirara carefully. "Yes, if they are there, then we should take extreme cautions." Kaname said running after Miroku.

"Inuyasha, stop running before you get captured by the cult!" she called out running after him breathing hard. He didn't listen to her and just ignored her. "That's it! Inuyasha, SIT!" she yelled angrily at his rebelliousness. His beads glowed pink before he got forcefully pulled to the ground. "Ugh!" he cried out pained when he hit the hard earth

. Kagome rushed up to Inuyasha while the others came up later. Kagome kneeled by him while she shouted at him furiously, "What were you doing?! How can you run into the forest like that knowing about people who kidnapped other people and sacrificed them for their god?!" He twitched a little while Shippo sighed quietly at his stupidity. "Sango and I will check about that woman she just heard, we'll be back in a few minutes." Miroku told them seriously sprinting into the deep parts of the forest with Sango.

Kaname held her book close to her chest while she continued to watch Kagome yell at him deeply worried, Inuyasha muttering in pain, and Shippo nodding with Kagome. They stayed like that for a while until Miroku and Sango came back walking with a terrified old woman. "We're back." Sango said walking towards them. "Hi, Sango, what did you find?" Kagome stopped yelling and politely asked her curiously.

"Well, we found this woman near the river where she was surrounded by demons." Miroku explained motioning towards the old woman with his head. "Oh, thank goodness, you've came to save me! I had no idea what would have happened if you didn't saved me!" the old woman exclaimed bowing gratefully. "It's no problem. We're just glad that we found you before the demons attacked you." Sango said smiling back.

"Thank you. Oh, yes, would you please escort me out of the forest? I want to go home back to my village." The old lady asked courteously. "Sure, we're going out of here, anyway." Kagome answered smiling. "Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed bowing again smiling with appreciation. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go!" Kagome said starting to lift Inuyasha.

They started to walk back quietly while Kirara carried the unconscious Inuyasha on her back. "So, where do you live?" Kagome asked starting up a conversation. "Oh, I leave in a village near here in a old house I bought years ago." She answered smiling at her. Miroku walked beside Sango calm as ever with Shippo on his shoulder until he felt cold and started to shiver. "What's wrong, Miroku?" Shippo asked worried. Sango looked at him like that too. They all stopped and looked at him concerned. "I felt something's bad going to happen." He answered feeling all tensed.

All of the sudden, white smoke began to fill the area covering everything in its midst. "What is this?!" Kagome asked scared. "I can't see!" Shippo yelled coughing from the smoke. "It's a smoke bomb!" Sango cried out shielding her eyes from smoke. "What?!" Kaname yelled covering her eyes with one arm. Kirara staggered roaring while she laid Inuyasha down on the ground. Miroku coughed while trying to see what's going on.

After the smoke covered their vision, a massive sound erupted onto them exploding their ears. They sound like a millions of firecrackers exploding at the same time. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed frightened covering her ears. "What is this?!" Shippo yelled falling towards the ground holding his ears. "Damn it!" Sango shouted clutching her ears pained from the sound.

Kaname took off her backpack and pulled out a napkin. She covered her mouth and nose with it while she put her tome inside the rucksack. She pulled it back over her shoulder while she coughed a little from the extreme amount of smoke. "What is going on?" she asked confused. "You're mine." A male voice whispered audibly behind her. "Huh?!" she said scared before she felt something jabbed in the back of her neck and the whole world before her turned dark.

There stood above Kaname was the old lady grinning ear to ear. She ripped off her clothes to reveal a man wearing a black robe having his long black hair in a ponytail. He had a gas mask covering his mouth and two plugs in his ear. "Finally, a sacrifice to our lord, Komori." He muttered inaudibly behind his gas mask before he knelled down slowly and lifted the unconscious Kaname in his arms. He stopped while he slowly moved his arms carrying her. "Hmmm. That's strange; this one seems lighter than the others." He said to himself perplexed. "No matter." He walked into the deep parts of the woods leaving the distracted others.

He continued to walk into the forest holding the out cold Kaname until he walked up to a tall man in a big black elegant robe and two men behind wearing normal black robes. "Sir, I've found a sacrifice for our lord, Komori." He told the tall man standing before him bowing. "Excellent. Nice work, Kabuto." The priest praised him grinning a little. He walked up to him looking at Kaname closely.

"Hmm?" he mumbled surprised. "What is it, sir?" Kabuto asked confused. "Kabuto, the one you're carrying is a woman." He told him straight out. "What?!" he asked baffled. "But sir, what about the ceremony?" a follower asked uneasily. "I have no idea." The priest said forlornly shaking his head. "Sir, Lord Komori has men since the day we sacrificed on years ago. Frankly, he's getting very upset and uptight about having to eat men for years. We should sacrifice this girl to our lord and see what he thinks. If he doesn't like it, then we will gather no more women. If he does like it, then we can gather women from now on." A follower explained his theory thoroughly.

The priest stopped and thought for a moment before he nodded thinking. He straightened up and walked away slowly with Kabuto and the other two followers trailing behind him. They came upon a building as the priest walked upstairs with the others behind him and came on top of a podium. The podium faced upon a group of black robed followers that were waiting for their priest to arrive.

"My fellow followers, our Lord, Komori, have given us everyone we ever needed in our lives, power, food, shelter, health, and respect. He has given us everything while we gave him none. We shall give him an offering that will be token of our thanks for everything he has done. Tonight, a sacrificial ceremony will be in place!" he announced raising his hand into the air spirited while everyone else cheered for the speech.

He turned to Kabuto and took the unaware girl out of his arms carefully. He turned towards the crowd again holding her gently. "And tonight, this woman will be our sacrifice for our lord." He declared raising her up into the air showing everyone the victim. They looked at it awed while some raised questions amongst themselves.

"This is will be the first time we ever sacrificed a woman to our lord. This will be merely a test to see if the girl is suitable to be the worthy sacrifice to our god. If our lord accepts her, then we'll hunt more women instead of me. Long live, Lord Komori!" he cheered still holding her up while everyone raised their hands and cheered along lively with him. "Long live, Lord Komori!!" they cheered pumping their hands back and forth into the air. He turned to the followers and ordered sternly, "You take the girl and dressed her up in the white sacrificial robe." "Yes, sir!" they exclaimed loudly. They took the girl from the priest's arms and went away with her.

Outside of the forest, it was dark with the stars glittering across the sky and the full moon showing its light letting it cover upon the earth. Everyone else was covered by blankets while they were knocked out cold. Kagome's eyes twitched a little before they opened slowly. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked herself confused until the events ran through her head. She sat up straight and quickly while she exclaimed worriedly, "Inuyasha!" "What do you want?" he groaned loudly sitting up slowly looking at her with drowsily eyes. "Thank goodness, you're alive" She whispered smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked crossing his arms seriously.

Sango sat up quietly rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What happened?" She asked them more puzzled. Miroku woke up sitting up holding his staff close. Shippo woke up after him and stood up staggering wearily. "I have no clue." Shippo said with a yawn. "I see you all are awake." Someone startled them making high alerted. Rio walked out of the darkness carrying a relaxed expression.

"Oh, it's Priest Rio." Kagome said relieved to see him. "Priest, do you know what happened to us?" Sango asked petting a sleeping Kirara. "I have no idea. My followers and I tried to find you, and then we saw a trail of smoke coming from the forest. So, we ran towards the smoke and found all of you out cold on the ground." He explained sitting down beside them. "I see." Miroku said nodding earnestly.

"I remember! We were walking back with an old lady that was attacked by demons and suddenly we were attacked." Kagome remembered exclaiming loudly. "Yes, I remember that. My ears are still in pain from that noise." Sango said rubbing her ears that are still sore. Shippo looked around until he realized something very important. "Hey, everyone, do you know Kaname is?" he asked concerned for his female comrade.

Everything stopped while they all had an expression of fear on their faces. "Did you bring anyone else besides us?" Kagome asked him scared. "No, no one besides you all." He answered straight out. "So, that means…" Sango trailed off looking into the air scared. "Kaname has been…" Miroku trailed off too. "Kidnapped!!" they all shouted in fright. "The cult must have kidnapped her while we had been attacked!" Shippo exclaimed scared. "That old lady must have been a cult member under a disguise to capture one of us as a sacrifice. No wonder I felt something unusual." Miroku said regaining calm.

"It's your fault, Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled angrily at him. "Why is it my fault?!" he yelled back. "If you didn't run into the forest, then we wouldn't save a cult member and Kaname wouldn't be kidnapped and be a sacrifice to some god!" Kagome yelled furiously at him. "Calm down, you two, fighting would never solve a thing." Sango tried to soothe them down. "She's right, if you kept fighting, then we'll never find Kaname in time." Miroku explained calmly with Shippo on his shoulder again. "Let's go then!" Inuyasha shouted boldly. "Yeah!" Shippo cheered along. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went on the transformed Kirara. They raced into the forest leaving a mystified Rio behind.

In the depths of the forest, Kaname was lying in the middle of an open spot unconscious. Her eyes twitched until she opened them slowly looking around the place. "Where am I?" she asked herself confused. She sat up looking around the forest searching for her friends. She looked down at herself to see she was wearing a white, long, robe that covered everything. The sash hung limply at the sides while the front was ajar showing her skin and her undergarments. She let out a small yelp covering her skin and the undergarments with the robe. She stood up while she tied the sash in a knot and let the robe covered her skin. She heard a small ring and looked down to see her bell still around her neck.

"Where's my clothes and my bag?" she asked looking for her things except she couldn't find them. "You're awake." A deep male's voice said from the darkness. She looked startled at where the male's voice was to see a follower coming towards her. "Who are you?" she asked worriedly. "That is none of your concern." He replied icily. "What's going on? Why am I here?" she asked scared. "Tonight's the night for the sacrificial ceremony to our god, Komori. And you are his sacrifice tonight." He told her coldly. "What!?" she exclaimed shocked.

He looked at her with steel eyes as he walked over towards her with a serious expression. "What?" she questioned. "Silence." He ordered shooting his hand forward unleashing green vines from it. The vines trapped Kaname and pushed it against a tree. It ensnared her making her struggle against the grip. He took a step by step approaching her slowly.

He stood in front of her while he looked at her for a while. His fingers touched the bell that was around her neck while he fingered it a little. "A bell? What a useless object. Lord Komori won't like his sacrifice to be a cow." He muttered frustrated. He grabbed the bell and pulled it away making it break off from the yarn. She yelled angrily, "What are you doing?! You give it back now!" He smirked at her while he held the bell with his fingers. "Why should I you wench?" he snickered at her coldly. He threw the bell away letting it fall to the ground making it ring loudly.

Nearby, Sesshomaru was standing with Jaken while Rin played merrily with Ah-Un. The bell's rings reached his ears while he looked towards the point. His eyes slightly narrowed while Jaken looked up to him asking, "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" He ignored him while he turned towards the spot. "Jaken, you stay here with Rin. I'll be back." He said calmly turning his head towards him. "Yes, milord." He said bowing his head still wanting to go with him. Sesshomaru looked towards the spot where he heard the bell and ran off quickly.

After the bell hit the ground, Kaname still struggled out of the vines while the man stared at her coldly. "Let me out!" she shouted angrily at him. "Be quiet!" the follower yelled annoyed lifting his hand up and slapped her harshly. The slap was so loud while there was a big red mark on her cheek. She was stunned and was silent while the follower grunted. Her cheek was hurting really bad while the mark gave redder tint to her cheek. She started to struggled obviously angry at the follower.

The priest walked out of the darkness making her stopped struggling and the man turned around. "It is time for the ceremony." The priest announced looking at the man. His head turned to see his lord's sacrifice tied up to a tree by vines. "Oda, that is no way to treat a lady, especially a sacrifice." He scolded him while he walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and pushed his hand in front of her. He opened his palm quickly and the vines shot away from her letting her drop to the ground and went back into his hand.

He put his hand in front of her face releasing a purple sleeping gas. She coughed trying to breathe and a few seconds later, she fell asleep. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her up in his arms while standing up. He turned to Oda and said, "Get ready for the ceremony." Oda bowed to him with respect and ran off into the darkness. The priest slowly walked into the darkness carrying her gently leaving the forgotten bell behind.

Inuyasha was sniffing out Kaname's scent while everyone else patiently waited for him until Miroku asked, "Did you find anything?" "I smell Kaname's scent and someone else's." he replied sniffing more. "Let's follow it!" Kagome said determined to find their friend jumping on Inuyasha's back. They started out again following her scent until they stopped when they heard noises. "What is that?" Sango asked. "It sounds like a chant." Miroku said listening to the chanting.

Inuyasha looked weird and started to sniff the air. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "This scent reeks of human blood." He replied sniffing more. "I can't smell her scent anymore, but I just smell blood." "Blood? It must be from the people they sacrificed." Kagome said a little frightened. "We should find Kaname quickly." Sango said seriously. "Yes, the chanting might be for the sacrificial ceremony for their god." Miroku said nodding earnestly. "Let's go!" Inuyasha exclaimed dashing off into the depths with the others.

Sesshomaru ran towards the spot where he heard the bell ring, but no one was there. He looked around the clearing searching for something. _'I heard the bell ring right here.' _He continued to walk until he heard a jingle from the ground. He looked down to see Kaname's bell lying on the ground broken from its yarn forgotten. He picked it up and looked at it. "The priest said that girl is going to become Lord Komori's first female sacrifice ever!" an enthusiastic follower exclaimed. "We should head to the temple to see the priest give the girl to Lord Komori!" another follower said energetically. He heard their running footsteps while he clutched the bell in his hand angrily. He took out the Tokijin with his right hand and started to sprint towards the so called temple.

The followers still wore their black robes, but wore brown masks that shaped like seeds and had colorful red marks on it. They chanted loudly and spiritually while the priest walked up through the walkway between the two groups of followers. He carried Kaname through the walkway and entered inside a big temple that looked ancient.

He walked up towards a small marble platform and laid Kaname on it gently. He straightened up while the torches around the room lit up to reveal a huge bat sleeping upside down from the ceiling covering itself with its wings. The bat opened its huge conspicuous brown eyes while it asked the shaken priest irritated, "What is it that you want, avaricious human?" "My lord, we have brought you this girl as an offering to you." He explained with a little fear in his voice. He tried not to shake while the bat narrowed its eyes at him.

The bat looked down to see her lying on the marble platform and looked back at him. "I see you've brought me a girl this time." It said scaring the priest with its huge screechy voice. The bat continued to look at her while the priest shook with fear. It was a few moments later until he turned his gaze towards the priest. "Very well, I accept your offering." It said pleased with the sacrifice. "Thank you, Lord Komori!" the priest exclaimed delighted bowing with respect. "You may leave." Komori said waved his wing towards the door. The door opened mysteriously while the priest bowed once again and walked through the doorway.

The doors closed once again as Komori heard the priest yell happily, "Our Lord accepted the sacrifice!" The crowds cheered loudly and cheerfully that can be heard inside the temple. Komori looked down at the girl and said, "I shouldn't eat a meal when it's asleep. Otherwise, it would taste bad." He closed his wing across the other wing and decided to go to asleep for now.

Kaname rolled over onto her other side while she woke up to see she was in a huge old building. She remembered Oda and the priest before he used sleeping gas on him. She sat up looking around the dim-lit room curiously and inquiringly. She looked to the other side and froze immediately when she saw a big bat hanging upside down sleeping from the ceiling. "A bat?" she questioned looking at the bat.

Komori opened his eyes again and looked to see his sacrifice's awake. He spread his wings opened wide while he said to the girl, "Welcome to my temple, girl. I'm Komori, the cult's god." She stood up and exclaimed angrily, "You're not a god! You're a bat demon who fools with the people's minds to think that you're a god!" He smirked while he laughed, "I didn't fool those men, my dear. They believed that I am a god sent to them to help them with their needs. They accepted me as a god with no arguments or anything."

Komori fell from the ceiling and landed on a wooden arch that stood before her. "But still you control the cult like it's a game!" she shouted crossing her arms across her chest. "Maybe, but I don't take it the wrong way like they did." He replied not caring for the cult. "Now, since I'm getting hungry all of the sudden, I might as well eat you since they've been through hard job getting you to me." He said grinning at her hungrily. His eyes started to flash yellow while she felt something pushing her down to the pedestal. She tried to move, but couldn't. "No!" she exclaimed realizing she can't move.

The priest and the followers stood outside of the temple waiting for a sound or something. "Do you think he ate her already?" a follower asked another. "I think so, otherwise it wouldn't be too quiet." He grunted. Something moved past them fast left them in a gust of dust and entered inside the temple closing the doors. "What was that?!" a follower exclaimed shocked. "It went inside of Lord Komori's temple!" another one yelled alarmed. "We should help Lord Komori!" the priest shouted running towards the doors and tried to open it. Everyone else went towards the doors and started to try to get in.

"Now, little girl, time to eat!" Komori exclaimed eagerly flapping his wings hovering over the arch. Kaname struggled trying to get out of the spot, but couldn't. "You're stuck to the pedestal until you end up in my stomach." He laughed before he started to glide towards her fast. She bent her head and waited scared until she heard a metallic clank hit something and Komori screamed in pain. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her holding the Tokijin in his hand. She looked around him to see Komori lying against the wall wincing in pain while bearing a deep scar across his face.

Komori slowly stood while staggering a little from the pain. He spread his wings open and started to flap hovering above the ground. "Sesshomaru! Why are you saving this human girl? Don't tell me you've become just like you're father?" he laughed arrogantly while Sesshomaru ignored him. Komori rose up into the air, flipped into a loop, and flew straight towards him. He stood his ground protecting the attached Kaname until he slashed his sword across his chest. He screamed again while he flew across the room and collided into the wall.

Kaname felt her legs loosened and moved her legs to test them. _'Alright, I can move again!'_ She stood up from the pedestal while Komori twitched a little. She jumped off while Sesshomaru turned around and faced her. "Are you alright?" he asked trying not to worry. "I'm fine." She replied nodding smiling. He smiled a little until it turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed slightly. He pulled up his hand up and gently stroked the mark on her cheek. His eyes turned red while she looked at him worried.

He pulled his hand away from her face and walked past her towards the damaged Komori. She watched inquiringly while she felt a tint of concerned for him. He walked towards the bat demon while his eyes widened red and had a furious expression on his face. His magenta stripes grew more widely while he took a step by step towards Komori. She felt a tinge of fear rising in her chest as she watched him walked towards the bat demon.

As he was near the beaten Komori, Sesshomaru lifted his hand as it cracked its muscles and showed off its claws. His red eyes watched Komori tried to get up from the ground, but couldn't since he was weak. "Pitiful demon." He emotionlessly muttered holding up his hand. He shot straight towards him while he slashed Komori's entire body with his claws. Komori screamed painfully for the last time as his body was chopped up in little pieces. When the pieces fell straight to the ground, it disappeared and turned into ashes.

Sesshomaru landed on the ground softly as he flexed his hand staring at the remains of Komori. His eyes turned back to normal and his stripes narrowed down to its usual size. He lowered his hand down as he turned around and walked towards Kaname. She watched as he walked up to her and stopped in front of her closely. He held out his hand while she looked at it curiously. She slowly held out her hand hovering beneath his hand. He dropped something in it while she clutched it and pulled it back towards her. She opened it to see her bell that the follower threw away except it has a new red necklace on it.

She smiled while she held up the bell by her fingers and listened to it jingle. He moved behind her as he took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck. He tied it tight but a little loose and then wrapped his arms around her neck. She was a little surprised by the sudden action, but she enjoyed and smiled while he pulled her back against his chest. She felt his hot breath near her ear while he smiled when he saw her blush a little.

The whole special moment was interrupted when Komori's priest and followers started to bang on the door loudly and they heard Inuyasha yelling at them to make way. He slowly leaned over and whispered into her ear softly, "I'm going back to the others now." She nodded and whispered, "Right." He unwrap his arms away from her neck while she turned towards him. "Till we meet again." He said with a little sadness in it. She nodded and said feeling sad too, "Yes, till we meet again." He nodded before he turned his head around and ran off jumping through an open window leaving a waving Kaname behind.

She stopped waving as soon as he left her sight and sighed delightful. She heard the door breaking through and turned towards the banging door. Inuyasha crashed through the door letting the followers and the priest fall to the ground. "Kaname!" he exclaimed running towards her. "You okay?" he asked in a concerned caring way. "I'm fine, thanks." She replied smiling at him. "Good." He said letting out a sigh of relief. "Kaname!" the others cried out worried. They turned to see everyone running up towards them. "Everyone!" Kaname exclaimed happy to see them.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked worried. "I'm fine." She replied rubbing the back of her head. "I'm glad you didn't get sacrificed to Komori." Miroku said relieved. "We were so worried!" Shippo exclaimed. "Yes, besides what was this Komori like?" Sango asked curious. "Well, he wasn't a god, that's for sure. It turned out that he's a bat demon." She explained simply. "So, they've been following a bat demon for a god?! How stupid!" Inuyasha huffed angrily.

They looked to see the priest running before the followers before they stopped in front of them. The priest yelled furiously, "What did you do to Lord Komori?!" The followers yelled, "Yeah!" "Your Lord Komori is dead, old man." Inuyasha said annoyed. "What?! Lord Komori cannot be defeated! He's immortal!" the priest bellowed angrily. "Well, it seems like your god turned out to be demon." Inuyasha said frustrated. "He's right, you've been fooled thinking that he was a god, but he wasn't." Kagome said siding with Inuyasha.

After they explained the whole story, the priest fully understood the situation and was disappointed and upset to find that the god they followed wasn't a god at all. So, the priest ordered his men to fix the trashed Yamagata shrine and leave the shrine alone. Rio and the others went home to their shrine and thanked the once bad cult for their help. The others thought of going towards the next village and decided to go back to Kaede's to take a break from their travels. They left the Yamagata shrine getting farewells from the followers and the priests as they started to walk back to Kaede's Village

TBC

* * *

That's the end of chapter fourteen. What did you think? Send your thoughts on a review. Bye! 


	15. Returning Back To Kaede's

Hi, everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, but I have been every busy with school and stuff. Anyway, I have new ideas for some new chapters that you probably enjoy in the near future.�So, this is the new chapter and in the other chapters, three will be a lot of SesshomaruxKaname pieces. -D.N.A

* * *

Returning Back To Kaede's

After the whole event with Komori and his cult, they were returning to Kaede's village by traveling through the thick, dense forest that settled right outside of Kaede's Village. Kaname, Miroku, and Sango were riding Kirara above the treetops and Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back and her bicycle with Shippo in her bicycle basket. Kaname viewed the passing trees slowly thinking about Sesshomaru while Sango petted Kirara's white fur and Miroku holding his staff looking ahead of them. She continued to think some more until she saw the small village up ahead and exclaimed cheerfully pointing, "Look! There's Kaede's Village!" 

Sango looked ahead over her pet's head and saw the village up ahead like she said. "Yes, it's ahead." She replied seeing the village ahead of them. Miroku looked over and viewed at the treetops that were flying underneath them looking for something. "Wait a minute. Where's Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo?" he questioned puzzled. "What do you mean?" Sango asked curiously glancing over her shoulder at him confused. "I mean, I don't see them from the trees anymore." He answered kept searching for his missing comrades. Kaname looked over and searched through the forest as she spoke, "He's right. I don't see them either." Miroku sat back up and told Sango, "We should turn around and find them before a demon comes." She nodded agreeing with him and said, "Got it. Kirara, let's go back." 

Kirara slowed down in her flying and turned around heading back the same way they came. They explored above the treetops looking for their missing friends until Kaname spotted Kagome's pink bike and called out pointing to their location, "There they are!" They followed her direction and saw Kagome's bike lying in the dirt while Sango said to Kirara, "Kirara, let's stop here." The big demon cat descended down from the sky and landed softly on the ground. They jumped off Kirara and saw Kagome angrily facing the unconscious Inuyasha lying in a crater beside her fallen bicycle. Kirara turned back to her small kitten form and jumped into Sango's arms comfortably. "Uh, Kagome?" Kaname questioned confused as well as the rest of the gang.

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha! You're such a heartless jerk!" Kagome yelled furiously at the knocked out Inuyasha. She stomped away passing through the puzzled gang and headed straight to Kaede's Village. They looked even more perplexed at her leaving form as Shippo lifted his head from the basket slowly and asked frightened, "I-Is it o-over yet?" They spun their heads to see Shippo while Kaname walked over and replied, "Yes, what happened, Shippo?" He jumped out of the basket and onto her arm, which she held out before her. "It was really scary. While we were traveling through the forest, Inuyasha kept bothering her with questions about her personal life in her time, and then Kagome got mad at him. She said that he was trying to interfere with her life and then, we stopped and they began to fight…again." He explained thoroughly pointing to Inuyasha's worn out body.

"I see." She sighed while the monk and the demonslayer behind her also sighed as well. "They'll never stop." Sango said shaking her head slowly. "Kagome may need a little time to calm down before she speaks to him again. We should catch up with her and head to Kaede's Village before sundown." Miroku suggested wisely. "Kaname! Sango! Come on! Leave that dead beat alone!" Kagome's angry voice called out through the deep forest. "Coming!" Kaname called back. Sango turned to Miroku and told him, "You go help carry Inuyasha back to the village while we try to calm Kagome down a bit." He nodded understandingly before the girls ran off leaving Miroku to deal with Inuyasha and the bike alone. 

They caught up to the steaming Kagome, who was waiting for them, and walked along with her as they felt her anger radiating through her body. "Kagome, what did Inuyasha do to make you angry again?" Sango asked caringly walking on her left side. "He's a nosey jerk! He wants to know: whom I go out with, where I go, and am I flirting with anyone? He just kept bugging and bothering me about this and I can't stand it!" Kagome explained screaming a little at the end stressed out. "Yeah, but you know him, he always get jealously if you go out with someone else. Remember, when we always encounter Koga, they always fight whenever he sweet-talks you." Kaname mentioned reminding her of some certain events.

"I guess." Kagome said feeling less angry towards the half-dog demon. "Remember the time after Koga kidnapped you, you protected him from his attack and after that he got extremely jealous that you went to your own time leaving him back in the village." Sango mentioned another event walking with Kirara in her arms. "Well…" Kagome trailed off remembering the little incident. Shippo jumped on Kaname's shoulder and spoke, "And don't forget! The time when Miroku was flirting with you and Inuyasha threatened him because he was really jealous of him." She hung her head down when she was easily reminded by all the events as they stopped in front of Kaede's Villages gate.

"Here, we are." Kaname said looking up at the gate smiling happy to be back. "I'm going to Kaede's house and rest for a while." Kagome drawled out tiredly. She staggered into the village leaving them alone feeling guilty until Miroku ran out carrying the unconscious Inuyasha on one shoulder and the bike in his hand. "We're back!" he called out coming towards them. They look to see Miroku carrying Inuyasha and her bike. "Welcome back." Sango said to him while he walked up to them casually. Shippo jumped off Kaname's arm and onto Miroku's shoulder. "Is she still?" he asked pointing to Kagome's retreating figure. "Yes, but she's really tired now. So, she's going to rest at Kaede's." Sango explained to him. "I see." He mumbled thinking silently. "But now, we should get Inuyasha to Kaede's so he could heal up." She changed the subject and began to walk up to the village with Miroku and Shippo noticing Kaname wasn't following. 

Miroku and Sango walked into the village carrying the unconscious Inuyasha while Shippo jumped off his shoulder and dashed towards the Shikigami Master. "Hey, Kaname, how about we take a walk around the woods like old times?" he suggested to her. She flashed him a small smile and replied, "Sounds good. Let's get going." They strolled towards the woods for a long, leisurely walk. They came up onto a cliff that overlooked a big lake as they both looked up at the wide, open sky. "Wow, it's sure beautiful." Kaname spoke awed by the scenery. "Yeah. Hey, there's the same four-tailed kite before!" Shippo pointed up to the familiar four-tailed kite flying in the sky. She spotted the kite with Shippo's help and said, "It sure is. The same kite from before." Shippo glanced at her from the corner of his eye and spoke shyly, "Say, Kaname?" 

She spun her head to him and asked nicely, "Yes, Shippo?" "How about I take you up to the sky just like last time?" he asked looking at her. She thought for a while until she answered with a smile, "Sure." "Great! Transform!" he hopped in the air and transformed into his big pink balloon form. He slowly floated beside the cliff letting her on while she carefully got on. After she sat on his head, he started to fly away carrying the young Shikigami Master away with him. They flew across the blue sky viewing the small forest with the tiny lake beside it from their view. She was having the life watching the forest pass them underneath them as Shippo just concentrated on flying and making sure she doesn't fall off.

They were up high above from the ground as Kaname saw the four-tailed kite gliding across from them. "Wow. We're up so high." She commented looking awed at the kite. She looked over and saw Shippo's red face sweating and exhausted from all of the work he was doing. "Are you okay? You don't look good." She asked concerned for her small kitsune friend. "I-I'm fine. Never better!" he replied gleefully. She nodded slowly to him before she lifted her head again and saw a strange thing moving among the clouds.

There among the clouds was a huge, long, mysterious purple cloud squirming strangely like someone is inside it. "Hey, Shippo? What is that?" She asked the kitsune puzzled. The kitsune searched for the thing she was talking about and found the wriggling purple cloud. He started to act nervous and scared while he replied, "I-It's a demon cloud!" "What!" She saw the cloud coming towards them in a fast pace from their spot. "What should we do!" Shippo questioned frightened of the situation. "We should get out of here." She petted the pink balloon's side gently calming him down a little. "Good idea." 

Before they even start to move away from the purple demon cloud, it reacted quickly and rushed towards them while the multiple demons were screaming, yelling, and crying out. "It's too late!" Shippo cried out terrified. The demon cloud dashed and stampeded through them slowly knocking Kaname off of Shippo's head forcefully. She shielded herself from their attacks as she dropped to the forest escaping from the demons' stampede. 

When the demon cloud passed through them and headed onwards, Shippo was covering his eyes with his yellow paper-like hands afraid and slowly peeked to see that it was gone. He let out a relieved sigh and spoke, "Wow, that really scared us. Don't you think so, Kaname?" He didn't hear anything and glanced up to see that his friend wasn't on his head anymore. He began to freak nervously searching the blue sky for his missing friend until he couldn't find her and cried out fearfully, "Oh no! Kaname's gone!" 

She avoided the thorny branches and tall trees while she fell and caught one of the branches holding on from falling to her death. She dropped to her feet after letting go of the branch and gazed up at the sky to see the pink balloon fretfully flew by her heading back to the village. "There he goes." She said seeing him fly away above the treetops. "I better follow him so I won't get lost." She sprinted through the forest following the pink balloon's retreating form until she came to a dead end at the cliff and he disappeared from her sight. "Great. I better find another way to the village." She said to herself before she darted back into the forest again.

After 6 minutes of searching endlessly for the road back to Kaede's Village, she ended up at a clearing where she was panting heavily exhausted from the running she did in the forest. She gently rested on a rock while she slowly gained back her lost energy. "This is hard. I can't find a way back to the others without hitting a dead end." While she thought to herself of what she should do, the hot sun was beating down on her making her sweat and pant a little. "It's too hot. Better find some shade." She stood up from her spot and found a nice shade under a huge oak tree. She strolled towards it and sat under it leaning on its cool, relaxing trunk.

She relaxed against the medium-sized tree trunk until she felt something rush past her and a familiar presence that she knew. "So, you've came." She whispered knowing the presence sitting on the other side of the trunk. "Yes, I did…for you." Sesshomaru whispered back leaning against the trunk with his fuzzy, soft Mokomoko. Without looking, he searched for her hand with his hand and found it tenderly holding her hand with her smiling at the feel. She got a warm smile on her face while she felt him caressing her hand soothingly. She felt him move again as he appeared behind her with him leaning against the trunk and her leaning on his chest. He held her closely to him while she blushed feeling so hot and redder than a tomato. "Where are your friends?" he asked soothing her relaxingly. "Well…it's a long story…" she started to tell him about the whole story of her day.

Meanwhile back at Kaede's Village, Inuyasha was sitting on Kaede's porch conscious and full-rested watching the villagers work from the veranda. He continued to watch as Kagome slowly stepped out from the house awkwardly. She walked up slowly and sat beside him while he looked away feeling uncomfortable. "Inuyasha…." She whispered trying to look into his eyes, but he had his head turned. He was so silent, which made her feel guilty until he spoke, "Kagome…I'm sorry for bugging you about your life back in the 'present'." She looked a little surprised at his maturity as she said, "Well…I'm also sorry too, Inuyasha." They were quiet for a while until she asked uneasily, "Say, Inuyasha, do you think we can forget that little incident has ever happened and continue on again?"

He nodded to her agreeing along, "Sure." She flashed a small smile at him finally getting through him as the small fretting kitsune ran up to the two friends. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Something terrible has happened!" he cried out scared for his friend's life. They turned their attention to the worrying Shippo. "What's wrong, Shippo?" Kagome asked wondering what's wrong. "Kaname is gone!" he answered crying out. "What!" Inuyasha exclaimed sounding concerned standing up from the veranda. "What happened?" Kagome asked wanting to know the story. "Well…you see, me and Kaname decided to spend the day together by flying around. We were flying in the air enjoying ourselves until we spotted a huge demon cloud approaching us. Then, it stampeded through us and when they were gone, she was gone! I searched for her, but I couldn't find her." He told the story to the listening duo until a mad Inuyasha knocked him out with a huge lump on his head.

"What! You lost Kaname and you don't know where she is!" he yelled angrily at the knocked out kitsune. He started to walk away until Kagome stood up and called out, "Inuyasha, where are you going?" He halted and turned to her replying, "I'm going to find Kaname. She must be around here somewhere." He was about to move until she spoke softly, "But…what about us?" "Who cares! Kaname's gone. She might be hurt or in danger, you know that." With that, he ran off into the forest leaving the shocked priestess and the unconscious kitsune alone. After she overcame shock, she looked hurt and angry while she whispered to no one, "Who cares about our relationship? I care, Inuyasha…that jerk."

Back at the forest, Kaname and Sesshomaru were spending time each other as they were strolling through the forest enjoying the peace and the scenery. They stopped at a river, where they cooled down and unwind from their day. She viewed the clear river while he searched around for a trace of a noisy demon that was lurking around. When he was done searching, he walked up to her getting her attention from the river. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her while she blushed a little at the awkward moment. She froze suddenly when she felt him put his arms around her comfortingly while she slowly embraced him back gently.

They enjoyed the moment for a while with each other until they broke off the embrace pulling away from each other. "Kaname…" he started to say breaking the silence. "Yes, Sesshomaru?" she questioned curious to know what he want. He took her into his arms and kissed her with passion on her lips making her shocked until she calmed down and kissed him back lightly. He slowly stroked the back of her head softly making her moan in pleasure while she repaid him back by massaging his back soothingly making him moan also. "Kaname!" they heard Inuyasha called out worriedly. They broke off the kiss and stood there in each other's arms surprised while he growled at his brother's sudden interference, "I see my half-brother has disturbed us again…" 

She smiled at his childish behavior while she spoke nicely, "I better go and find Inuyasha before he finds us hugging each other." He nodded understandingly before they pulled away not wanting to and she went back into the forest searching for her half-demon friend leaving him alone once again. He watched her leave the clearing as he muttered to himself quietly, "One of these days, Kaname. I'll will come for you and take you with me, so Naraku or anyone will get you again." He disappeared in a flash of light leaving the peaceful scene alone.

Inuyasha was running through the forest looking for his comrade troubled while he jumped into a clearing sniffing for a trace of her. "Inuyasha!" he heard her voice call him out. He turned his head to see her running up to him from the rest of the forest. "Kaname! Are you hurt? Were you in danger?" he questioned her concerned. This made Kaname giggled a little before she replied kindly, "I'm fine, Inuyasha. Thanks for looking for me." He nodded to her before he suggested to her, "Let's get back to Kaede's Village before sundown." She nodded back to him and they made their way off through the forest again.

They went inside the lively village and headed straight to Kaede's house to see the others standing around the porch waiting for them. "Hi, everyone! We're back!" she called out happily. Shippo was relieved at seeing the Shikigami Master again as he ran up and jumped onto her shoulder. "Kaname, you're back!" he cheerfully exclaimed happy to see her again. Miroku and Sango walked up to them and looked at Inuyasha weirdly while Inuyasha saw them staring at him and questioned rudely, "What are you staring at?" Sango sighed at his rude attitude, "What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" He asked confused at her sudden question, "What do you mean?" Miroku stepped up to the mystified half-demon and explained her question to him, "She means what did you do to Kagome this time?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her!" he looked away hating to be accused of everything. "If you're sure, then why did she go back to her own 'time' then?" Sango questioned him knowing the answer to the question. That caught his attention as well as the others'. "What?" they all said puzzled. "Why did she go back?" he inquired Miroku knowing the monk knew the answer. "She's mad at you for saying that your relationship with her didn't matter anymore." He answered tapping his staff patiently into the ground. He looked taken back at the reply, "Wait a minute! I didn't say anything like that!" Sango butted in the conversation; "She said you did when you were about to search for Kaname when she asked about you twos' relationship. She thought it means that you don't think she's important anymore." 

Kaname and Shippo sighed at this while Inuyasha looked offended by that statement. "So she left us here, because of that! I told her that it's not important because I thought Kaname was hurt or in danger and she suddenly asks about our relationship!" he yelled bewildered at the silent monk and the quiet demonslayer. They shrugged their shoulders unknowingly at him while he felt someone pat his shoulder softly and saw it was Kaname still holding Shippo in her arms. "Well, no matter what happened, I still thank you, Inuyasha, for helping me out." She gave him a small nice smile. "Yeah, even though, you're a big dunce!" Shippo added in happily. A moment later, he got a huge knot on his head while lying in Kaname's arms from Inuyasha's fist. "Stupid kitsune." Inuyasha mumbled annoyed at the injured kitsune.

Sango looked at Kaname and suggested wisely, "Kaname, why don't you go back to your 'time' and try to calm Kagome while we straighten out Inuyasha?" She nodded agreeing with her saying, "I agree. I probably do that in the morning when she's rested enough. But I have to give her time for herself before going up there myself." Miroku stepped up and interrupted, "Yes, that would be wise. But for now, we should go inside Kaede's place and get some sleep for the new day." They agreed with him as they walked inside with Inuyasha sulking behind them and slept for the entire night thinking of a plan to reunite the two lovebirds.

TBC

* * *

That's the end. What did you think of it? Send your thoughts on a review. Bye! 


	16. Sick

Hi, everyone, this is the new chapter for the story! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I deeply appreciate it. Anyway, I think it's time to begin the chapter. Enjoy! See ya:) -D.N.A

* * *

Sick

Morning rose over the small village where the gang except Kagome were resting in Kaede's house peacefully, the young Shikigami Master was sleeping in the corner by Sango and Kirara in her sleeping bag as the sun shone its ray of light through the window lighting the room bright. She slowly opened her eyes to see everyone else still asleep while she sat up from the ground and felt terribly unwell in her head, nose, and throat. _'What's wrong with me? I've never feel this bad, not even yesterday.'_ She thought to herself drowsily while she pulled out her purple mirror compactor out from her backpack. She flipped it open to see that her eyes were watering horribly, her nose was totally red and stuffed, and her throat felt lumpy inside. 

"Oh, no, I'm sick." She groaned seeing her sick, ill self in the mirror. Her throat was really hot like it was on fire while her head felt like an invisible hammer was pounding it. She let out a small cough trying not to wake anyone up, but it did wake someone up: Sango. "Kaname, are you alright? Are you sick?" the demonslayer asked concerned crawling over to her friend's side. "It's nothing. I'm sorry to wake you up, Sango." She apologized shyly feeling a little embarrassed. "It's okay. Now to check on you." She said laying a hand on her hot forehead while Kaname tensed under the older girl's touch. Sango pulled away her hand slowly and spoke, "You're feeling way hot, Kaname. I think you're sick." 

"What's going on here?" Miroku, who woke up from his happy dreaming, stood up and walked over towards them curious. Sango turned to the perverted monk and told him, "Kaname is sick with a cold. I think we should get her back to Kagome so she can be taken care of." "What?" "She's right, we can't continue our search for the shards if one of us is sick. Besides, we can't continue anyway, because Kagome isn't with us." Miroku explained the reasons convincing me to go. "Okay. Maybe, while I'm up there, I can help Kagome get over her problem and we can come back ready to venture once again." "Great idea. Now, you should go before Inuyasha wakes up and stops you." Miroku replied gently pushing her out silently making sure the half-demon doesn't hear him.

She got outside and ran out through the village heading towards the Bone-Eater's Well. She reached the outskirts of the village to see the old Bone-Eater's Well sitting still on the ground. "There it is, time to go." She said looking down the old well to see darkness lying inside. She lifted her legs over the wooden ledge and hopped inside falling down afraid to fall on the ground like that time before. She fell into the never-ending darkness of the well before she crawled out of the well seeing she was inside the shrine again. "Kaname?" she heard Kagome's voice question disbelieved. She lifted her head up to see Kagome standing at the entrance in a blue long sundress looking at her confused.

"Kagome?" she cocked her head to the side. "Kaname! It is you! You look terrible! Are you sick?" she ran up to her helping her out of the well. "Well, yes, I am. The others thought I should go back here and get well again." She told her the whole explanation to her. "I see. Well, you should stay in my room! Come, let's go up." She exclaimed happy to have some company while she dragged the sick Kaname out of the shrine and up to her house. They were in her room with Kagome rinsing out a white towel in the bathroom sink while Kaname was under the covers red as an apple stuffed up to the top of her head. She came out from the bathroom and walked up to the bed before she placed the wet towel on her steaming forehead cooling it down.

"There. Now, after the day is done, you should better than ever." She smiled happily while Kaname shuffled underneath the covers comfortably. "Kagome, um…are you coming back to the Feudal Era again?" she asked feeling a little uncomfortable about the situation. Kagome was quiet and looked a little down as she answered uneasily, "…I don't know." Kaname looked up at the ceiling while Kagome was busy organizing her desk speechless after that awkward conversation.

In the meantime down in the Feudal Era outside of Kaede's Village, Rin was skipping around playing with some yellow butterflies giggling along until she reached the gate of the small friendly village and saw the sign that read, "Kaede's Village". "This is where Big Sister is. Maybe, she will play with me today." She said still looking up at the sign with a smile. She ran inside the village eager to see her Big Sister again and saw the old house up ahead. She reached Kaede's house and saw Shippo playfully spinning his top in front of the house watching it spin round and round. "Hi, Shippo!" she greeted merrily seeing her kitsune friend. 

He stopped watching the spinning top and glanced over to the right to see Rin coming towards him. "Oh, hey, Rin!" he greeted back glad to see her again. She halted before him while he smiled at her and inquired confused, "So, what are you doing here? Aren't you with Sesshomaru?" "Yes, but I wondered away from camp and found the village along the way, I thought that I would play with Big Sister." She answered too cutely. "I'm sorry, Rin, but Kaname isn't here today. She isn't feeling well and she went with Kagome back to her own time." He replied feeling a little guilty at seeing a sad expression on her face. "Oh, I see. Thanks for telling me, Shippo. Bye." She spoke unhappily while she turned around slowly and walked away from the house with Shippo watching concerned.

She drifted away from the little village and roamed through the thick forest avoiding any seeking mean demons along the way. She got back to camp where Sesshomaru was standing near the campfire, Jaken was sitting next to Ah-Un, and the two-headed dragon was eating grass from the meadow. "I'm back." She called out cheerless to the others. They all glanced at the miserable Rin while Sesshomaru looked questioningly at her strange behavior. "You, girl! Why are you back so soon? You should have been gone by now!" Jaken yelled angrily at the gloomy Rin. Sesshomaru kicked Jaken and sent him flying across the fields while he walked over and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, Rin?" he questioned the sad girl curiously. She let out a small sigh before she answered, "I wandered through the forest and found the same village that where Big Sister lives at. I went inside the village and ran to the house to find out that she's back home ill." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little now knowing that she's back in her own time and sick as well. "I see. Maybe, you can make her something that would make feel better." He suggested wisely to the little girl. Her eyes grew large and breathed out happily, "You're right! I'm going to make Big Sister a get well present! Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She hopped up and ran off into the flower field joyfully trying to make a perfect present for her Big Sister. Sesshomaru watched her run off into the flower field while he stood up again and looked up at the blue-sky thinking, 'So, Kaname is sick…and back in her own time…' When he thought of that, he felt a sharp tinge in his heart that caused him to look down in confusion. "What is this? This pain in my heart?" he questioned himself aloud making Ah-Un look at him puzzled.

Back in the present, Kaname was lying on Kagome's bed outside of the bedspread while Kagome was downstairs cooking lunch with her mother. She was twisting and turning in her sleep while Kagome came in carrying two hot delicious bento boxes her mom made for them. "Hey, Kaname, lunch is here!" she called happily waking the sleepy Shikigami Master up. Kaname slowly sat up uncovering the cover from her while she blinked tiredly to see Kagome standing next to her. "Here you go. Mom's famous bento box!" she placed the bento box on her lap with the chopsticks in it while she sat on a chair nearby and said a prayer before she began to eat.

The sick girl was eating slowly peeking at the unusual cheerful Kagome picking up her food and dropped it in her mouth happy as a butterfly. The young priestess finished her box leaving it in her lap empty while Kaname wasn't even almost finished with hers. She threw away her bare box in the trashcan while Kaname watched her from the bed observing her. Kagome spun around and paused suddenly seeing Kaname's face flush more as she walked up and looked in the face very close. "Um, Kagome, what are you doing?" she asked feeling very uncomfortable about the close distance between them. Kagome observed her more until she stood up and said, "You look even more sick. I'll go to the pharmacy and find some medicine for your cold." 

Kagome went to her closet and grabbed her small yellow jacket out while Kaname spoke, "Kagome, you don't have to get me anything if you don't want to." She twirled around and replied, "Of course I do! I love to help out my friends whether in trouble or not! Besides, you're sick and you need medicine to help you feel better." She ran over to the door and slightly opened while she glanced to her and said smiling mischievously, "Besides, Sesshomaru would miss his girlfriend if he finds out she's sick in bed." She blushed really red at the little comment while Kagome smiled and waltzed out of the room and the house.

The ill Shikigami Master was sitting up in bed until she lay back on the bed so tired and lost at energy looking up at the ceiling. She heard three small knocks knocking on the window while she sat up and saw Inuyasha perched on the windowsill. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed surprised to see him here. "Yeah, who else would it be?" he replied opening the window and jumping in from the outside. "How did you get here anyway?" she asked curious to know. "I got here from the Bone-Eater's Well, of course." He answered pointing to the shrine with the well enshrined. "Really? So, what are you doing here? Feeling a little guilty about what you said?" she smiled at him playfully. "No! I just want to visit you, not Kagome." He refused turning his head to the side stubbornly.

She sighed a little at his huge ego and continued to talk to him, "Are you sure, Inuyasha? Why couldn't you make up with her and forget about it?" He slowly moved his head to her and responded, "She wouldn't believe me and be mad again like usual." He turned away and moved over to the desk while Kaname watched sadly at her half-demon friend about his troubles. He stopped looking at the desk and walked over sitting on the end of the bed. "So, how do you feel?" he broke the depressing silence between them. "I feel a little better now since you've came." She answered putting her hand up to her forehead. He looked at her and asked willing to help her out, "Do you want me to get some horsemeat for you? I can go catch one if you want." She giggled a little and waved it off saying, "No thanks, but thanks for helping me." After that, they laughed a little and continued to talk to each other finding more about each other.

On the streets, Kagome was walking down the busy street with a bag of medicine from the pharmacy she just bought from while she was preoccupied with some serious thinking. _'I feel a little guilty, but sad. Maybe I'm overreacting about the situation more than I realize. But still, would I face him again after our little dispute?'_ she thought to herself quietly avoiding from bumping into people. She reached the end of the sidewalk waiting for the light to change as she looked around and saw a short white-haired boy giving a rose to a shoulder-length black-haired girl. The girl received beaming at him before she hugged him feeling with joy before they started to kiss passionately and lovingly. 

Kagome felt a little miserable until the light changed green and she began to stroll across the street. She kept on seeing couples hugging, kissing, and being happy while she, on the other hand, was feeling even gloomier than ever. 'Why am I feeling like this? Is it because I miss Inuyasha or is it natural? I don't know…' She took her pace trying to go home as quick as possible trying to erase the emotional pain from seeing the couples all being lovey-dovey. When she reached the sidewalk that led to her house, she ascended the stairs and found her window opened wide allowing air coming into her bedroom. _'Why is my window open? Did Kaname open it to let some air in or did…'_ Without another thought, she rushed inside scaring her mom, brother, and grandfather all at once and ran upstairs.

She charged up the steps and ran through the hallway until she found her door and slammed it open to see Kaname jumped in her bed frightened while Inuyasha spun towards the doorway surprised to see Kagome again. They both stared at each other silently while Kaname watched intrigued by this little scene. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked feeling a little angry at the half-demon. He stood up from the bed and looked away scoffing rudely, "I was just visiting Kaname. There's nothing to get mad at." Her eyes were lit in furious flames while she yelled at him enraged, "Nothing to get mad at! You told me that our relationship doesn't matter anymore and now, you're telling me there's nothing to get mad at!"

They both winced at her high-pitched yells as Inuyasha argued back trying to protect his pride, "Oh yeah!" Kaname sighed sadly at the two bickering at each other never going to realize that they truly care about each other. She carefully got out of bed without getting noticed by the two arguing friends and began to intervene between them, "Please don't-!" She tripped over the sleeping Buyo and fell to the floor making a huge thud that sounded through the whole room. They halted in their hot argument and looked down to see the fallen Kaname lying on the floor rolling around in pain. "Kaname!" they simultaneously cried out concerned rushing over to her aid. They helped her stood up while Kaname got back up on her feet again and Buyo walked away from the room annoyed from being woken up suddenly. "What were you doing, you idiot! You could have gotten hurt!" Inuyasha yelled worriedly at the girl. "Calm down, Inuyasha! You're scaring her!" she scolded him making him scoff off again.

She regained her balance again and stood up on her own two feet while they held her in place. "I'm sorry you two." She apologized quickly making them puzzled until she pushed them on the bed and wrapped the covers around them closing them tightly. She tied the bedspread together while they both protested at this fast act. "Kaname, what are you doing? Let me out!" Inuyasha ordered her trying to get out of the cover's hold. Kaname stood back and looked at her work before she replied, "Not until you two kiss and make up." "I'd never make up with him." Kagome answered turning her head uncaringly at the half-demon she was tied together with. "Neither will I." he said turning his head away from her sight.

"Of course you will. You always will. But you can't have a fight disrupt your relationship with each other. Besides, you two have some great times and you can't let something like this ruin it for you." She spoke watching them not talk to each other. That statement probably went through to their heads because they slowly turned their heads again and looked at each other. Kagome bended her head down while Inuyasha watched her having a tinkle in his eyes again. Kaname had a feeling that someone better is about to happen and she wouldn't want to disturb it. So, she walked out of the room leaving them two alone as she closed the door behind her before she descended downstairs waiting for the results.

Moments later, she came up from the stairwell and sneaked up to the door before she leaned in and listened quietly through the door. Unfortunately, she didn't hear anything through the wooden door until she decided to go through and see what they're doing. She slowly opened the door hearing it creak a little as she peeked around and saw the cutest thing she ever saw. There in the corner of the room was the two bundled up couple lying on the wall snuggling up to each other adoringly sleeping in each other's arms. Kagome was napping on Inuyasha's chest smiling happily while he laid against the wall letting her sleep on him. Kaname squealed silently and giggled a little at the cute scene until she backed out of the room and into the hallway again leaving the lovebirds alone peacefully.

When she was standing in the hallway closing the door, she heard a boy asked curiously that made her jump a bit, "What are you doing, Kaname?" She twirled around to see Sota standing before her holding a glass of water in his hand looking up at her with a curious expression. "Oh, Sota, you scared me. I was just leaving Kagome alone to her privacy alone." She answered blocking the entryway to Kagome's room. His eyebrow shot up confused while he asked, "Really? I thought I heard Inuyasha's voice awhile ago." She was sweating nervously while she sighed and decided to answer him truthfully, "Yes, you did. They both had a fight and now, they've made up and want some time to themselves alone with each other." He nodded understandingly, "Oh, I see. Where are you going to sleep then?"

She shrugged both her shoulders and replied shortly, "I don't know." He thought to himself for a while until he grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her away while she asked befuddled, "What are you doing, Sota?" He glanced over his shoulder while he dragged her away, "I'm going to lead you to a spare bedroom we have in the house. We haven't use it for a while and that made them forget all about it, but luckily, I knew where it was." He explained still showing her the way through the dark hallway. "A spare bedroom? Really?" she questioned interested. He nodded to her and led her to another room where she found a peaceful looking room with a nice bed and good atmosphere. 

She stepped inside and looked around amazed at the spare big bedroom with Souta watching her amused. "Wow, this is really big and comfortable." She commented touching the bedspread lightly testing it out. "Uh-huh. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed, I'm way too tired to do anything else now." He waved goodbye and went off heading towards his room. She waved back before she jumped on the bed and lay back relaxing her aching muscles off. She rolled on her side of her stomach while the lights shut off blanketing the room into darkness. While she looked across the room thinking about the events today, she slowly succumbed into sleepiness and before she knew it, she drifted into her own slumberland.

TBC

* * *

And that's the end. How did you think? The next chapter is coming soon and full of SesshomaruxKaname! Bye! 


	17. Castle in the Mountains

I'm back! Here's the new chapter, just like I promised! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Thanks! Anyway, on with the chapter! D.N.A

* * *

Castle in the Mountains

The good morning sun rose over the big city shining its light upon the sleepy civilization as the Higarashi house was up and ready for a new day ahead of them. Kaname was in Kagome's room helping her pack up some useful supplies for their journey while Inuyasha stood on the side and watched them with a impatient expression. They both straightened up while they picked up their backpacks and Kaname spoke, "Well, we're packed and ready to go." Inuyasha let out a touchy huge breath saying, "Finally! It's been forever for you two to pack up." Kagome turned to him and spoke aggravated at his behavior, "It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. What matters that we are ready to go. So, let's go."

They ran out of the house, entered the shrine, and jumped into the well excited to go back again. They got out of the well and found themselves back in the Feudal Era again outside of Kaede's Village. "Here we back!" Kagome exclaimed eager to be back in the past again. "Yeah!" Kaname laughed along with her. They giggled loudly and enthusiastically while Inuyasha sent them a freaked-out look on his face. They soon stopped clowning around and strolled through the small peaceful village heading to Kaede's house. When they reached the small house, they found Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara waiting for them on the porch.

Miroku took notice of their presence while he glanced over at them and greeted warmly, "Welcome back. It looks like you two settled your differences already." Kagome smiled at him and nodded replying, "Yes, me and Inuyasha both got over it, thanks to Kaname here." Sango got interested at what she said and asked Kaname curiously, "Really? What did you do?" Kaname waved it off embarrassedly saying, "It's nothing, really." Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder and asked them inquiringly, "So, what are we going to do today?" Before they had a chance to answer, a tall figure popped out of the forest, grabbed the shocked Kaname, and flipped behind them landing on the ground gracefully.

They unshielded their eyes and turned around to see Sesshomaru standing holding the stunned Kaname by the waist. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled angrily at his older half-brother. "Sesshomaru?" The girls questioned disbelieved. Kaname glanced up at him and saw that he looked calm and collected as usual, but a little annoyed at his brother. _'What is Sesshomaru doing? Why does he look irritated?'_ She turned back to her group to see Inuyasha stepping up to him holding his Tetsusaiga out. "Sesshomaru, let go of Kaname now." He warned Sesshomaru as he gave back a small smirk. "What if I don't?" he questioned amused at his little warning. "Then, I'll use my Backlash Wave on you!" he threatened frustrated with the girls still looked astonished.

"Typical. Don't bother looking for us." With that, he jumped away from the scene holding the stunned Kaname and disappeared into the thick forest leaving the others speechless. "We should follow him!" Inuyasha exclaimed alerted and readied to search for them. He was about to go into the forest when Miroku put a hand on his shoulder stopping him and said with a serious face, "If we do follow him, we don't know what Sesshomaru will do to Kaname." "But still-!" he was about to protest, but looked away with a pout.

Kagome quietly motioned Sango to follow her as they moved away from the boys so that they can't hear them. "This is seriously bad." Kagome commented a little frightened from the situation. "I agree, but I wonder why Sesshomaru kidnapped Kaname?" Sango wondered to herself. "What do you think we should?" "I don't know." Kagome muttered unsure of this. "Kagome! Sango! Stop chattering and come over here!" Inuyasha rudely interrupted their conversation. Kagome sighed at his rudeness and muttered to her, "Let's go before Inuyasha has a fit again." They walked over to the waiting group and listened to whatever they had to say.

In the wooded forest, Sesshomaru landed on the soft grass gently and carefully before he let the dazed young girl down on her feet. She straightened up quickly and shook her head feeling a little dizzy as she turned around to him and asked confused at his weird behavior and the sudden action, "Sesshomaru, what's going on?" He turned his back on her and answered her coolly; "I'm taking you away from here." She was even more puzzled at his answer and asked, "Taking me away? Where? Why?" He slowly turned back to her again and replied, "I'm taking you to my castle up in the mountains, so we won't be disturbed by my half-brother again." She remembered all the times they spent with each other and understood what he meant when she remembered that Inuyasha always interrupted them, except for one time. "I see, but why did you have to kidnap me in front of the others like that?"

"To keep our relationship a secret without him suspecting it." She nodded understanding his reasons as he took her hand softly and led her through the woods and came onto the small campsite where Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un were. Rin was setting some flowers around the burned out pit with Jaken scolding her as usual and Ah-Un were sitting close to Rin. She looked up from her work and saw Lord Sesshomaru along with her Big Sister.

She let out a big smile and hopped up from the ground before she jogged over towards them calling out happily, "Big Sister! You're back!" She hugged her around the legs while Kaname smiled back at the little girl. She released her grip and backed up while Kaname spoke, "It's good to see you, Rin." Rin gave her one of her famous cute smiles and took hold of her hand saying, "Come, I got a present for you. Come with me." She led her away from the watching Sesshomaru while Jaken ran up delighted and greeted warmly, "Welcome back, my Lord!"

He didn't speak to the small frog demon and walked away leaving him to stare at his departing back. "What is with him? Is it because of that human girl?" he questioned perplexed to himself before he followed his lord. Rin was leading her to forgotten stump sitting among the empty clearing. There was something lying on the stump, but she couldn't figure out what. Rin dropped her hand slowly and went to fetch the gift for her.

She came back and held up a small bracelet that made with orange flowers all around. Kaname took it and examined it intrigued by the small gift before Rin explained to her, "It's my 'Get Well' gift to you. Shippo told me that you were sick and I thought this would help you get better again." "Really? Thank you, Rin. It certainly cheered me up!" she smiled at the sweet innocent girl. She gently put the bracelet on her left wrist and held it out to see as Rin clapped merrily that she liked her gift. Rin stopped her clapping and looked behind her Big Sister to see Sesshomaru coming towards them with Jaken and Ah-Un trailing behind. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she greeted cheerily. Kaname jumped a little startled as she twirled around and found them walking towards her.

Sesshomaru stood and stared at her with a cool expression making her blush a little from his huge attention towards her. He glanced at the girl wearing the orange and yellow-checkered kimono and spoke, "Rin." She straightened up quickly and responded devoted, "Yes, my lord?" "You shall ride with Jaken on Ah-Un." He told her while Jaken looked surprised at what he said and stepped up asking curiously, "Milord, if may I ask, where are we going?" "We're going up to the mountains, back to the castle." He answered not bothering to look at the little frog demon. "Castle?" Kaname questioned befuddled. "But milord, why the sudden change of course? Are we really going back to the mountains?" Jaken pried some answers out of his lord.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him while Rin went over to the two-headed dragon and climbed up on its back. He glanced behind him to see Jaken still standing looking at him with a questioning expression. He narrowed his eyes at him while he ordered irritated, "Jaken, go." He snapped out anxious before he bowed down to him quick and stuttered nervously, "Y-Yes, milord." He dashed over to Ah-Un and jumped behind Rin, who sat up front and held the reins tightly. "Now, Rin, let's go!" he exclaimed with a panicky tone in his voice. She nodded to him and turned back saying to the protective two-headed dragon, "Ah-Un, let's go."

Ah-Un nodded slowly before it started to fly up into the sky leaving them alone in the huge grassy fields. After they left flying towards the looming mountains, Sesshomaru moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump lightly. She slowly looked up to him blushing a little and asked mystified, "…what are you doing?" His head leaned closer to hers making her turn redder while he replied softly, "Don't worry. Relax." When he said that, they both started to glow in a golden light and morphed into a tiny shining ball as it shot away towards the deep, rugged mountaintops.

Moments later, the small ball of light floated above the white snowed mountaintops and went straight towards a large beautiful castle that sat on top of the leveled peak. It hovered above the firm, sturdy wooden gates and descended into the gorgeous courtyard that was filled with colorful flowers and a medium-sized koi pond that sat in the middle. The ball morphed back into a larger size as it revealed them with its light slowly dieing away. The light died out while Kaname gazed around the courtyard amazed at the place as Sesshomaru unwrapped his arms and let it hang to his sides again. "Wow." She whispered flabbergasted with its stunning beauty and Sesshomaru watched smiling at her.

"Do you like it?" he asked still watching her look around. "Course I do. It's beautiful!" she answered twirling around to face him. "I'm glad." They stopped their conversation when they heard something move and glanced up to the sky to see Ah-Un carrying the cheerful waving Rin and the jealous-looking Jaken. He landed on the ground softly before them while Rin hopped off along with Jaken. Rin noticed the amazing courtyard and smiled big at seeing the pretty flowers. "The flowers are so beautiful!" she exclaimed optimistically running towards a bed of white and purple lilies. She bended down and began to gather some lilies for her bouquet as Jaken stared at her back a little mad for running off.

On the other hand, the gang was listening to Inuyasha rant on continuously about his 'so called brother' kidnapping their friend. Kagome was bored and tired from listening to him seethe his teeth until she thought up an idea in her head. She quickly tugged Sango's pink shirt signaling her to follow her once again as they sneakily snuck away from the boys. "Sango, I got an idea!" she whispered excitedly to the curious demon slayer. "What is it?" she asked wondering what it is. She pulled out her cellphone with the small brown doggie charm attached to it and showed it to her explaining, "We could contact Kaname using my cellphone!"

Sango was deeply confused at the idea she brought up. "How are we supposed to get in touch with Kaname with that, Kagome?" "Easy! I will call her cellphone number, if she answers it then we could talk to her at anytime!" Sango's face brightened at the idea and spoke, "Let's give it a try." Kagome nodded excitedly before she clicked Kaname's phone number on her contact list and held it up to her ear hearing the dial tone ring. The demon slayer petted Kirara smoothly on the head while watching the priestess try to call their missing friend.

In the meantime, Kaname was watching Rin playfully chase Jaken around with a handful of lilies along with Sesshomaru until she felt her white cellphone vibrate in her shirt pocket. She pulled it out, flipped it open, and found Kagome's name on her Caller ID. She glanced up at the calm Sesshomaru as she told him, "I'm going over to the koi pond for a while." He nodded understandingly as he turned back to Jaken arguing with Rin about how ridiculous flowers are. She strode over to the peaceful koi pond and pressed a button before she held it up to her ear. "Hello?" "Kaname? Thank goodness that you're okay!" Kagome exclaimed relieved to hear her friend again. "Is that Kaname?" She heard Sango questioned curiously through the speaker. "Yes, it's her." Kagome told her short.

"Kaname, what happened? Why did Sesshomaru kidnap you like that? It nearly gave us a scare!" Kagome inquired intriguingly wanting to know what's going on. "Well, you see, he kidnapped me and took me to his castle up in the mountains." "A castle up in the mountains?" she exclaimed disbelieved while Sango questioned nosey, "Really? A castle?" "Yes, the reason he snatched me in the first place is because he wants me to be with him for a while and he's tired of Inuyasha interrupting our times together, that's all." She explained the story to them thoroughly. "I see! That's like Inuyasha, I wouldn't blame him if someone was bothering me during the time with my special someone." Kagome spoke understanding why he stole her away. "You mean like Inuyasha?" Sango teased naughtily making Kagome squeal embarrassed.

"Sango! Don't say that out loud!" she shushed her up mortified while the girls laughed at her quirks. "Is she red in the face, Sango?" Kaname asked teasingly. "Oh, yes, I've never that color of deep red before. She looks like a tomato!" Sango answered giggling at her girl near her. She could hear Kagome squeaked feeling more embarrassed before she heard a thunk and a pair of feet scuttle away. "Hello? Kagome? Sango? Are you there?" she asked confused and worried. The phone moved again and she listened to Sango's voice saying, "I'm here. Kagome got mad a little and went into the forest to calm down a little."

She nodded knowingly and inquired with an idea in her mind, "Okay, Sango, could you and Kagome both do me a favor?" "Sure, what is it?" "Well, would you lure Inuyasha and the others away from the mountains if possible? I think I need to stay with Sesshomaru a little more before I could leave and join with you all again. Besides, it would blow our secret if Inuyasha finds castle and us at the same time." She enlightened her demon slayer friend on the situation. "Sure! Kagome and I would do everything to make sure that the boys don't go near the mountains. We'll try to sidetrack them by searching through the forest for you." She agreed nodding along. "Good, if you want to talk to me again or inform me of anything, just give me a call." "Okay, bye." "Bye." They both hung up and the dial tone went out.

Sango closed the cellphone and heard someone walking behind her slowly before she turned to see Kagome walking out of the forest and towards her calmed down. "Kagome, Kaname wants us to make sure the boys don't get near the mountains." She walked up to her and told her the favor she asked them. Kagome lifted her head and curiously asked, "Really? Why?" "She wants to stay with Sesshomaru for a while without getting any more disturbances from Inuyasha or the others. She say that she'll join once she's ready to leave the castle." She answered recalling the story to her. She got a dreamy look on her face while she shrieked girlishly, "How romantic! This sounds like something from a romance novel!" Sango sighed deeply seeing Kagome prance daydreaming in her little own world again. "She's off again."

Kaname closed her cellphone and put it back in her pocket while she heard Rin call out, "Big Sister!" She spun around to see the little girl ran up to her leaving Sesshomaru to talk to Jaken alone. "What is it, Rin?" she asked cocking to her head to the side cheerily. "Want to explore the castle with me?" "What? Are you sure we should do that?" she questioned unsure. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru told me that it's okay. He and Master Jaken has to talk about something important he said." She replied smiling big at her Big Sister. "Well…Okay, let's go." Rin nodded quickly as she took Kaname's hand and led her inside the huge castle waiting to see what's inside.

Later, Kagome and Sango planned together quietly on what to say before they strolled on over to the boys to find Inuyasha pacing back and forth angrily and Miroku and Shippo sighing heavily. The dog half-demon caught a glimpse of his female comrades and swiftly spun to face them asking grumpily, "Where have you've been? Do you realize how long you two were out?" Kagome got a little mad at his behavior towards them and retorted, "Listen here, Inuyasha. It's no use fighting. Just calm down." "It's no use, Kagome. He's been fretting about this all day." He shook his head while uttering it. The monk and the kitsune sighed again while Inuyasha faced them and yelled frustrated at them, "What are you two doing? You're just laying around here while Sesshomaru kidnapped Kaname?!"

Shippo stood up on his two paws and argued back at him, "Look who's talking! Who was standing here yelling at us doing nothing instead of saving Kaname from Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha punched him hard on the head leaving a huge red knot on his head while Shippo laid on his stomach unconscious and dizzied. "Shut up!" "That's enough, Inuyasha! We're going to search for Kaname, so please don't start fighting!" "Fine! Where should we start?" he questioned looking around for any possible clues. "Can't you catch her scent?" Miroku asked surprised. "No, her scent is mixed in the scent of the forest. I can't tell which is which." He replied shaking his head at him.

"Let us start our search in the forest. That's where Sesshomaru disappeared after he disappeared from us with Kaname." Sango suggested pointing towards the thick forest. "Good idea. It seems wise to search for the place where he was last seen." Miroku agreed nodding at her idea firmly. "I agree." Kagome said agreeing with Sango. "Ditto!" Shippo spoke coming out of his unconscious and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Okay, then. Let's go!" Inuyasha called out dashing into the forest with the others trailing behind him determined to search.

Back at the castle, the Rin was running through the hallways looking around the rooms joyfully while Kaname was running behind catching up to her. "Look, Big Sister! This is the forty-fifth bathroom we've seen all day! I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru does with all this bathrooms?" Rin exclaimed amazingly pointing at the open door. "Wow, forty-five bathrooms…I wonder that myself." She said standing before Rin wondering to herself. "I've heard from Lord Sesshomaru that there is a library that every book ever written for ages. That's a lot of books!" Rin smiled looking around the place interested. "Really? Maybe, it has some old Shikigami tomes that I haven't seen." She muttered to herself while she kept an eye on the observing Rin.

"You two! Stop playing around!" Jaken yelled displeased stomping down the hallway heading towards them. Rin stopped examining the old vase and went back to her Big Sister's side again. He marched up to them and frowned at Rin first. "Rin, you go take care of Ah-Un in his stables." She nodded understanding him before she took off heading to the castle stables. He glared at Kaname making her confused of what he was mad about as he told her, "You girl, Lord Sesshomaru wants to meet you in his study. Don't make him wait!" he walked off leaving her behind and alone while she forgotten something and questioned, "Where's the study?"

After 5 minutes of searching through the whole baffling castle, she finally found the study as she stood in front of the grand double Oak wood doors towering before her. "Finally, I found it. I hope I didn't make him wait long." With that, she opened a door and walked inside to find herself in the huge study with a fireplace roaring in the other side and a huge picture frame with a long white-haired woman hanging over it. She found Sesshomaru sitting at a desk writing something down while she crossed the room and strode up to the busy demon. She stood by his side patiently until he noticed her presence and turned towards her. "You're here…I hope you like the castle." He spoke standing up from his chair.

"I like it. It's very comfortable and…big." She nervously rubbed the back of her head while he gazed at her face making her more nervous. She shook off the tension and turned back to seriousness. "So, Jaken told me that you wanted to meet me?" He nodded firmly before he pulled out a scroll from his pocket and gave it to her as she opened it confused. "It's a map of the castle. This will be useful incase you get lost. Dinner will be served in the Dinning Room which is here." He pointed the room out to her on the old worn scroll. "Thanks, I really need it." She pocketed the map before he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it tenderly. Her face turned light pink enjoying his touch as he flashed her a small smirk.

"Big Sister! Where are you?" Rin called out from the hallways searching for her. He pulled his hand away while her face turned back to normal slightly missing the touch. She looked up to him and laughed a little, "I guess we'll never get away from being interrupted, huh?" He smiled kindly and nodded saying, "Yes, it look like it. You should go and see Rin, I'll have to go back signing papers." "Okay, I'll see you at dinner. Later!" She walked out of the study leaving him to watch her retreating figure exit the room. He glanced up to the huge portrait of the woman and thought aloud, "I wonder if Mother will approve Kaname after that certain incident with Father."

TBC

* * *

That's the end! What did you think of it? The next chapter is coming soon because it's Spring Break! Yaay! Please R&R!


End file.
